Knocked Up
by i-heart-sparkly-things
Summary: Carlisle comes back from work with some new equipment for the Cullens and Bella to try out.Empathy bellies and baby dolls.As they find out, some people are better parents than others!How will Charlie take the news and what happens when Rose gets annoyed?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own _twilight_ or any of the characters. :D :D :D

* * *

**_Note: _**Set after The Weekend. Not too long after, just a few weeks! Hope you like it :)_

* * *

_

_BPOV_

It was Friday night and we had just finished school for a whole 2 weeks. I was sat with Edward in his room listening to music. I had put on the CD he had made me for my 18th birthday. I loved listening to it. So we were sat on the bed, totally minding our own business when Alice burst through the door. "Alice? Have you ever heard of knocking?" Edward sounded pretty peeved. But it was soon forgotten because Alice seemed visibly excited.

"Bella. Edward. Come to the lounge now." She managed to say whilst jumping up and down. I looked at her confused. She motioned for us to come. Edward pulled me off the bed and walked me downstairs. I saw Rosalie walking in from the front door with Emmett at her heels and Jasper was trying to calm Alice down but was failing miserably. Seconds later we heard Carlisle car coming back from the hospital. Alice got even more excited then. She ran to the door and flung it open.

"Carlisle! Your home! I've seen what you want us to do. So exiting!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Carlisle, who had only just stepped out of his Mercedes, seemed a little taken aback by all of this. He unattached Alice from his chest then reached back into his car and retrieved a cardboard box. Alice started clapping her hands.

Once inside Carlisle put the box down on one of the cream colored sofas and sat down next to it. He smiled warmly to everyone who had taken various seats around the room.

"Hello everyone. You might have already guessed that I have a little assignment for you all." I looked warily at Edward. Assignments usually meant writing and a lot of hard work. He smiled at me and looked back to Carlisle. "Don't worry. No writing is involved." Was added because of the scared look on my face. Phew! "It will however be hard work but I'm sure that you will be able to manage. Basically, the hospital has got some new resources in to teach school children around your age about being teenage parents. We have bought empathy bellies that make you look and feel heavily pregnant. We also have some 'babies' as well which act just like a real baby would. They cry, sleep, eat, puke and fill nappies. Yes, I know, disgusting right." He joked looking at Rosalie's face. She looked as if she had been asked to go and jump it a pit full of maggots. "Anyway, your mission, should you choose to accept it is to test out this new equipment. The experiment will last 2 weeks. A week with the empathy bellies and a week with your little bundles of joy. Any objections? No? Good." He spoke fast before Rosalie had a chance to talk. "These here are the bellies you will have to wear for a week. You can't take them off except when you take a shower or change your clothes. You may have to get some help to do so but you must put them back on. It may make some activities more difficult to do than before. So as you might have guessed Emmett that means no sex for a week." Emmett folded arms and huffed like a toddler.

"We can always try." Emmett mumbled under his breath.

I stifled a giggle. "Okay kids. Come and get them!" Carlisle reached into the box and pulled out three 'pregnant bellies'. Alice was at the front of the queue of course. I was next in line then Rose came trailing in behind after trying to escape.

Edward got our 'belly' and undid all the straps at the back. As I started to unbutton my shirt Edward looked horrified. "Don't worry. I've got a t-shirt underneath. No nakedness today!" I thought I saw him sigh in relief. Edward worked quickly and efficiently to strap the extra weight to my body. When he was finished I tried to put my shirt back on but it wouldn't fit over my new bulge. I struggled with the material determined to make it fit. Edward just stood there trying not to smile. "Help please." I know I sounded pathetic but I was frustrated. Already and I had only been wearing it about thirty seconds.

"I'll go and get you one of my shirts from upstairs. It will make do until Alice whisks you off shopping." Oh no. Not today.

"Do we have to go shopping?" I asked pouting at Alice who had now got her pregnancy bump. She gave me a look as if to say, "Are you stupid? Of course we have to go shopping. And pregnant or not you aren't getting out of this one." I sighed and sat down on the couch behind me. Nothing was going to slow Alice down. Not even pregnancy. But then again she's a vampire, what does she know about being human. Rosalie looked extremely annoyed with her bump. She was hitting it, trying to get it into place.

"For God's sake! Just stay there!" Rose shouted at it. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Looks like it wasn't just me who would struggle with this. Edward came downstairs with a second shirt in his hands. I gratefully accepted it and slid it over my shoulders. It smelled of him. I inhaled the impossibly sweet smell. I could get used to living in Edwards clothes. So we didn't have to go shopping after all! Oh who am I kidding? Shopping is like maths, dreaded by everyone and totally unavoidable.

"I'll go get the car then shall I?" Alice grinned and danced out of the room. She looked a little less dainty but still managed to look graceful. I grudgingly followed her with Edward's hand firmly in mine. If I had to go then so did he!

I had to admit, what happened next was funny. Alice tried to climb behind the wheel of her porche but couldn't fit because of her stomach! No matter how hard she tried she couldn't fit. She wouldn't give up for a whole five minutes. Eventually she climbed out and let Jasper take the wheel. Emmett and Rosalie said they would follow in the BMW.

"Everyone ready for off?" Jasper turned to Edward and me in the backseat. I wasn't ready for this. I don't think I would ever be! But despite the feeling of dread growing inside me I smiled and said,

"Sure. Let's go!" As the car pulled out of the drive Edward squeezed my hand reasuringly. I squeezed back, flashing a smile in his direction. This trip wouldn't be as long as usual because the boys were going as well. They will just want to get in there, buy some clothes that fit and get out as fast as they could. Surely I could manage a measly hour shopping. After all, it was nothing compared to the whole day we usually spent.

* * *

**Wow! Didn't expect to be writing again so soon but I couldn't help myself ;) I feel that this is going to be quite a long story as well, so plenty more to come. Please tell me what you think aout the start to the first chapter and any ideas for the next chapters are more than welcome :D :D Thanks XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own _twilight_or any of the characters. Or any of the awesome T-Shirt slogans I may use. :D :D :D_

* * *

_

_BPOV_

We pulled up at this huge shop full of maternity clothes and all things baby related. It would probably take more than an hour just to find what we're looking for. This may take a little longer than planned.

Inside it looked even bigger. There were hundreds of mothers-to-be waddling around the store and bored looking partners pestering to go. I looked at Alice. Her eyes had lit up and a huge smile spread across her eager face. Even Rosalie looked happier. I would just have to grin and bear it. Alice disappeared into a crowd of people. We tried to follow her, weaving through shelves and clothes rails. We found her by the maternity wear. I looked around me. Was I really going to have to wear that? I mean it all looked huge! Everything had elasticated waists and looks like it was built to fit elephants. Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating slightly but still. Alice must have been thinking the same thing as she was studying each item, assessing it. She rounded a corner and disappeared out of sight. About two seconds later I heard a short burst of laughter. I peered around the corner, wanting to know what she was laughing at. She saw my head and beckoned me forwards.

"Hey Bella, you so have to get this T-Shirt!" I stood next to Alice and read what was on the front of it. I had to agree, I liked this shirt! It was a black shirt with rainbow coloured writing. It said, 'This is what happens when you party naked!', with an arrow pointing to downwards. Whoever invented that shirt is officially a genius. Way cleverer than Einstein!

"That shirt is so mine!" I reached out and tried to find one that would fit me. Was I a small or a medium? I got a medium just in case. I would save this T-Shirt for when I wasn't around Charlie. Somehow I don't think he would appreciate it as much as I do.

There were racks of shirts with funny slogans on. I laughed a lot and bought most of them. At this rate if I wanted to wear them all before I lost my pregnant belly then I would have to change twice a day! Maybe I would wear them afterwards, although it wouldn't quite be the same. I also got some boring stuff like jeans and Rosalie wanted me to get a few dresses – just in case. In case of what? A heat wave? In Forks? Get real. I somehow think that that's not going to happen. I just let her pick me some out, to keep her happy. It wouldn't be long before one of her 'turns'. This baby was really affecting her mood. One moment she could be feeling normal and other times she was quite the opposite. She had taken to beating her bump when she felt like this, which wasn't a good idea in a baby shop. There were shocked gasps and rude whispers around us when that happened. Rose tried to cover it up by stroking her stomach and cooing to it. Then we had to waddle off to somewhere out of sight.

Surprisingly the shopping went quite quickly, and by the time we got back it was almost seven o'clock. It was just about time to go home and tell Charlie the good news. We had discussed how to do it on the way back, we wanted to tell him in a way that would not get Edward killed and not kill Charlie himself. Emmett had suggested writing it on a balloon and leaving it in the kitchen and just wait for him to find it. Even though Emmett was just joking (we hope) he gave Edward an idea. Instead of saying anything we would just wait for Charlie to realise himself. Then he could come to his own conclusions.

I have to admit I was slightly apprehensive about the whole situation, I mean I didn't want to give him a heart attack or anything, he was my Dad after all! The cruiser wasn't in the driveway when I got home so I knew it wouldn't be long before the chief was home. I fixed myself something to eat whilst Edward sat on the sofa and flicked through the channels on the TV. I sat down next to him and waited nervously for Charlie's return.

I heard the sound of an engine outside and tensed. This was it, at half past eight. If I had of known I would be sat here like a whale this morning I probably wouldn't have bothered getting out of bed. I heard the key in the lock. I wrapped my hand tightly around Edwards and looked into his eyes. He spoke in a calming voice, the voice he used when he was trying to get me to fall asleep, "It's all right Bella. Don't be nervous. It's not for real, you and I both know that." Yeah I knew that but Charlie sure as hell didn't! My grip tightened on Edward's cold hand as Charlie opened the door and walked into the room.

"Hi Bells, you okay? And Edward, how are you?" He hadn't seen us yet, that much was clear. I was holding Edwards hand so tightly now that my knuckles were white!

"I'm fine thanks Dad, how are you?" My voice was several octaves higher than usual. Edward was rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb, trying to calm me. It would take a lot more than that to calm me down from this! Even though it wasn't real there was something in my brain telling me this was a dangerous situation.

"Are you sure you're all right Bella? Your voice is rather high." He was still facing away from us, hanging up his coat and taking off his boots.

"Well now that you mention it there is something I want to tell you. Well, show you would be more accurate." I stood up, pulling Edward with me.

I knew that at any moment he would turn around and see me with my humongous stomach. My heart was pounding and I was breathing in short, sharp gasps. He secured his coat on the hook before turning around to us.

"What was it you wanted to show me?"

* * *

**Thanks for all the comments I got for the first chapter. I was kinda nervous about starting a new story and reading your thoughts about this new story. Anyway, let me know what you think of the new chapter. Will update soon XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own _twilight_ or any of the characters :D :D :D_

* * *

_

_BPOV_

"What was it you wanted to show me?" Charlie turned round and I knew by the look on his face that there was no chance in hell that he hadn't seen.

"Surprise?" I said, hoping he would see the funny side. No such luck!

At first there was silence. Then there was an array of facial expressions. First there was shock, the shock turned into doubt and the doubt turned into anger. The anger stuck. He looked so angry I thought he might hulk out on me, turn all green and rip his clothes. He stepped forwards. I moved in front of Edward just in case he got any stupid ideas.

"Dad, we need to stay calm and think rationally about this. We don't want do anything we may regret later." I held my hands in front of me, trying to keep Charlie from blowing his lid.

"I go away for one weekend. ONE WEEKEND! And you manage to deflower my daughter! Don't try to deny it, _boy_, because the evidence is pretty conclusive. That Mike kid was right all along! Wasn't he? WASN'T HE?" My Dad was trying to get around me and throttle Edward, who had a rather afraid look on his face. Oh no, this was all going wrong.

"Charlie – I mean Chief Swan, I - " Edward tried to explain the whole thing but Charlie was having none of it. He lunged forwards knocking me over in the process. Even Edward wasn't quick enough to save me.

"STOP IT! Dad, you knocked me over!" I was on the floor, kind of stating the obvious. Charlie was frozen, halfway between punching Edward. He must have had second thoughts about the situation because he lowered his fist and turned to help me up. Before my dad could get to me I felt Edwards hand in mine and pulling me upwards. As soon as I was upright Charlie batted Edwards hand away.

"Get off her. You've done enough damage." Charlie ushered me away from him and put his broad hands on my shoulders. "Bella, I'm so disappointed in you. I thought you knew better. Come with me." He started leading me to the front door. "Mr Can't-keep-it-in-his-pants, get in your car and take me to your house now." If I wasn't so scared right now then I would have laughed. All I managed was a high pitch squeak. We all climbed into the Volvo, I was bundled into the back and Charlie rode in the front with Edward. For the whole journey we were all silent. You could literally cut the tension with a knife. I cradled my bump as we drove through the darkness to the Cullen's house.

****

When we arrived Alice was already at the door waiting for us. I should have guessed she saw this coming. Charlie was out of the car like a shot. He came to a stop in front of Alice. He looked at her and spotted what we had in common.

"Oh no Alice, not you too." Charlie sighed as I tried to remove myself from the car.

"Hey, who's at the door?" Rosalie popped up behind Alice.

"What is this? Is this one of those pregnancy pacts? Did you all plan to have a baby at the same time?" Charlie turned to me and spoke. He looked confused and a little angry at the same time. Luckily Carlisle moved came to see what was going on.

"What's all the fuss about? Oh, hello Charlie. It's always a pleasure. What can I do for you?" His smile was warm and sincere. He had no idea what he was letting himself in for.

"You wanna help me? Okay. First of all I want to talk to you about the fact that your son and my daughter have clearly been up to something as she now has a pregnant belly. I mean did you even know? Did you even care? And the rest of your kids have been doing the same. Are you even aware what goes on in your own house?" I felt I should stop him before he embarrassed himself.

"Dad, there's a perfectly simple explanation for all of this." But Charlie was getting all fired up.

"It's irresponsible how you allow them to just do as they please and to hell with the consequences. There is going to be at least three new life's brought into this world, and God forbid if it's twins!"

"Dad." I tried again. But yet again I was ignored. Carlisle looked calm but I saw a glint of frustration in his eyes.

"It's your duty as a doctor and a father to give your kids the talk on these things. At least talk them about safe sex and using protection. Even provide them with some. You can't be oblivious to the fact that kids are having sex in your house. Not just Alice and the others but Bella and Edward as well because I know as sure as hell that they didn't do it under my roof!"

"DAD!" I bellowed. I scared myself then. Pregnancy was making me very shouty! Charlie turned to face me slowly. I think I blushed, but I didn't even think about it. "I'm so sorry Carlisle. I should have explained before I left but I just couldn't get a word in edgeways." I walked closer to Charlie and tried to lift my top over my head. He just looked quite terrified. "Dad, I'm not going to strip, just help me take it off." He didn't so I was left struggling. I managed, however, to get it over my head. "We're doing a favour for Carlisle. I'm not pregnant. And if you would have let me, I would have told you sooner. It's strapped on to my back. See?" I turned around to show him.

"Oh, right. I see. Errm. I guess I owe you an apology." He turned to Carlisle and shook his hand in a formal manner.

"Don't worry it about it Chief. I'm sure I'd do the same if I found out one of ours were pregnant." I sniggered, pregnant vampires! That'll be the day.

"I'll be going then." Charlie walked towards Edwards Volvo. "Would you mind giving me a lift home?"

"Of course." Edward walked towards me and kissed my forehead. "I won't be long. You go inside and play with Alice." Oh that was cruel! "Oh and Bella." He called back.

"Yes?"

"Put your shirt back on." His smile dazzled me from across the drive.

I picked up my shirt from the floor with some difficulty and walked to the doorway where I stood and waved my father off. Well now that was over, what was I going to do next?

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews. Please kepp on telling me what you think. Please? The more reviews I get the faster I will update. Lol ;) Hope you liked the chapter XX**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer : _**I do not own_twilight_or any of the characters ;p ;p ;p_

* * *

_

_BPOV_

Edward returned to me a good hour after I waved him off. Apparently Charlie wanted to apologize to him as well. I was still recovering from before. I still can't believe that Charlie reacted like that. He wouldn't even let me explain for myself. Anyway, as a treat, well more like as a please-don't-hate-me-forever gift, I was allowed to sleep at the Cullen's tonight. Result! Edward had packed my things for staying overnight so I wouldn't have to go back again. Alice saw this coming and told me as soon as her vision ended.

"It's going to be our first pregnant sleepover!"

"Yay," I said back sarcastically, "How fun."

"Oh come on Bella, don't be a spoilsport!" Alice tugged me to the lounge to tell everyone the 'good' news.

"Great." Rosalie said equally sarcastically. "Now we can be pregnant together, all night long!" Alice deflated at the sight of everyone's lack of enthusiasm.

"Why is everyone so sarcastic today?" Alice moaned flopping down next to me and Rose on the sofa. "This is meant to be fun."

"If you want to know why I'm like this I will gladly tell you. Firstly, I have to spend the first night of the holidays led on a camp bed pretending to sleep. Secondly, I have a bloody stupid thing on my stomach that makes me look enormous. Thirdly, I have already been called 'Fatty' and I haven't even left the house yet." Rose shot a ferocious look at Emmett who was sat in the corner of the room playing with a rubix cube.

"Oh come off it Rose, you know it was only a joke." He hollered across the room. I smirked at the thought.

"If I wasn't pregnant right now, Emmett Cullen, I swear that I would come over there and kick your ass." Rosalie shouted back. Someone got out of the wrong side of bed today!

"Okay, okay. We get the picture. You don't like being pregnant but don't shout. It's not good for the baby." Alice shielded her bump from the noise.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY!" Rose stood up and stormed across the room. "Alice, it isn't even real! It's strapped onto your back for heavens sake! I can't do this for another week. I'm going to talk to Carlisle."

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME! Just because you can't stand the heat!" Alice threw back, full of venom. I shrank back into my seat. I'd never seen the Cullen's fight before, well, seriously anyway. But play fighting was a little different to this.

"Alice," Emmett slowly crossed the room and sat on the floor in front of me and Alice, "Don't be too hard on her. You have no idea how difficult this is for her, she's wanted a child all her life and this is the closest she's ever going to get." All traces of humor were gone from his face. "She's finding this hard. She's not so good at this pregnant thing and it's killing her inside. That's why she keeps lashing out. I can handle it, I mean I love her, but if you think she's being a little harsh just let her take it out on you. Maybe you could even give her tips on how to handle it all. I don't know, I'm a guy, I don't know anything about this sort of stuff. You could go to some pregnancy classes or even just read some of those books together. She's just trying to look all tough but inside she's really upset." Alice nodded her head as if she understood perfectly. I had no idea that Emmett loved her that much. Well, they had been together for decades so I knew they did love each other but they rarely showed it like this. Sure they showed their love for each other at night when they thought no one would hear them. This was so sweet, Emmett no longer looked so big and stupid. I felt all warm inside.

The front door opened slowly and Edward walked in. I ran over and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He squeezed me back. "This is a lovely welcome, love. What have I done to deserve this?" He held me at arms length and checked for any signs of illness. "Do you feel okay?"

"She's gone all weird. It's like pregnancy changes them into crazy emotional wrecks. Happy one minute then crying the next. I can't keep up." Emmett scratched his head in confusion. Well, sensitive Emmett was nice while he lasted but now it was back to playing the fool. He looked at me as if to tell me that that conversation before was for our ears only. I understood and nodded back. Emmett winked at me and turned to Edward, "It's insane."

"I think I'm going to go and get Jasper. Anybody seen him?" Alice paused at the foot of the stairs.

"He's upstairs playing on his X-Box." Emmett pointed, engrossed in his rubix cube once again.

"Thanks!" Alice called down.

After about a minute or so Carlisle came downstairs with a smug looking Rosalie by his side. Jasper and Alice followed close behind him. Rose whispered something in Carlisle's ear but he just batted her away like an annoying fly.

"Sorry everyone but I promised Rosalie that I would have a talk with you all. She won't leave me alone until I do." He shooed Rose away from his side and waited until she was sat next to me and Edward on the sofa. "It has been brought to my attention by a rather persistent member of this family that this experiment is a rather long one. I realize now that it was unfair of me to ask you to give up your whole holidays for me so I propose to shorten the time from fourteen days to only eight days. All those in favour say 'I'."

"I"

"I"

"I"

"I"

Rosalie started, followed by Emmett, then me and finally Edward. Alice stopped Jasper from speaking by glaring at him. But despite her efforts, the majority was against her.

"That settles it then. You will have four days of being pregnant and four days of looking after your babies. Sorry Alice, majority rules." Carlisle spread his hands in a helpless way. Alice sighed and smiled again.

"Never mind. At least we have eight days left of motherhood." I could tell she was trying to be positive but she wasn't really happy.

"Eight days? What about today? Surely that counts as a day?" Rosalie pouted at Carlisle.

"No it doesn't. It's only been about five hours. Eight days starting tomorrow, no questions." He answered definatly. "Can I go back to my study now?" He looked at us for approval. We all nodded bar from Rosalie who looked like she wanted to discuss this further. "Thank you. Good night everyone. And remember you have to keep your empathy bellies on all night. That includes the early morning as well, so you can't bend the rules that way."

When that was all done, I made my excuses and went up to bed. I led in bed talking to Edward for at least an hour and a half before I drifted off. The last thing on my mind was how difficult this next week would be for all of us and for some unknown reason what Edward would look like dressed up as a pumpkin. I know, my logic is messed up.

* * *

**Thanks to all the comments I've got so far. I love reading them! Hope you like the chapter and will update soon. Also any ideas for what the Cullen's and Bella could do tomorrow will be gladly accepted. XX**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own _twilight _or any of the characters :D :D :D_

* * *

_

_BPOV_

I had a really bad sleep. I couldn't get comfortable because of the stupid bloody thing attached to my stomach! By the time I had woken up for the sixth time that night it was late enough to get up. It was only seven o'clock but that was as long as I was willing to spend in bed. I sat up too fast and my head started hurting which made me clutch my head and lie back down again. This caused Edward no end of entertainment.

"Good morning Bella." He said after he had finished laughing.

"I was fine until you started laughing at me." I replied folding my arms in annoyance. He crossed the room and sat by my side, kissing my cheek before moving his mouth onto mine.

"Awww. That's too bad. Is there anything I can do to change that?" Edward said in his perfect velvety voice, the one that never failed to distract me.

"There is actually." I got up and turned around. "You can help me undo these straps on my back. I need a shower." I turned my head around to see Edward stood right behind me, ready for action. "Ready?" I asked as I faced forwards again.

"As I'll ever be." He replied. I lifted my nightshirt over my head and held it in my hands waiting for Edward to do his part. I sighed in relief as I felt the weight fall to the ground. I felt so light now, like I could fly. Well, not quite but you know what I mean.

"Thank you." I sighed again as I gathered my clothes up and went to the bathroom. "I won't be longer than ten minutes."

"You take as long as you need love." He called to me from the bed.

****

As I climbed under the hot water I just stood there and felt the hot water trickle down my body. Ow, too hot! I fiddled with the temperature thingy before I got burned alive. Phew! That was better. I could feel the knots of tension in my back easy up. God that belly weighed a ton!

I took at least an hour in the shower. I didn't want to get out and put that thing on my back again. However, it had to be done. I got Edward to help me again with the straps. Then came the envious task of picking my outfit for the day. In the end I just chose jeans and a T-Shirt. It was my 'party naked' one. I loved it to pieces!

By the time I managed to toddle my way down stairs, my breakfast had already been set out for me. At first I was nervous. I thought it was bound to be Alice's famous burned toast or a raw potato from Jasper or something like that. But by the time I got to the table it was actually a plate of fruit, arranged into pretty patterns.

"Is this for me?" I asked, touched by the gesture.

"Of course. We have to make sure you're eating properly for the baby." Alice said as she gently pushed me to my seat.

"Ignore Alice. She's really getting into this whole 'pregnancy' thing. I still think it's stupid." Rose said taking a seat next to me. "Go on then. Eat something."

I picked up a strawberry and started nibbling on it. Before I knew it I had finished the whole plate as well as an extra banana. Now we were all gathered up in the lounge, the place where all our most important discussions were held. Apparently Alice had plans for us today.

"Right guys, you'll never guess where we're going today!" She announced to the group of us. To be honest, no I didn't know and I wasn't really in the mood for this guessing game.

"Where are we going today, oh dearest sister of mine?" Edward asked, sensing everyone's agitation. Being pregnant I found it harder for me to keep my patience. The extra weight made me sore and irritable. Little things like this made all the difference. I pecked Edward on the cheek to show my appreciation. He knew what I meant.

"The Cullen's plus one are going to a birthing class!" Alice answered. There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke.

"When is it?" Rosalie asked, surprisingly upbeat.

"In about half an hour. We kind of need to get going now." Alice checked her watch.

"Yay! Road trip!" Emmett called, trying to make light of the situation. All he received was a bop on the head from Rose. I giggled and followed the group out to the car.

****

After the rather tedious drive (Emmett wouldn't stop singing 'if you're happy and you know it'. Why were we in his car? Why?) we finally reached our destination. Turns out the closest class was in our school hall. Which was in a way worse because there was more chance of running into someone we knew.

We wobbled inside and took seats on the chairs that were organised in a circle in the middle of the room. There were a few people already there but they were all older than us. I'm sure I was the youngest person there! In fact I was because I was sat in a crowd of vampires who had been alive since before I was born.

"Hey Bella, you wanna hear something funny?" Emmett leaned across Edwards legs and tapped me on my stomach.

"Yeah, go on then." I might as well whilst we were waiting to start.

"Right, so there was this kindergarten class and the teacher set them a homework task.

She said, 'Okay class I want you to find out about something exciting to tell the class tomorrow'. The kids were all planning what exciting thing they would talk about. The next day, when the time came for everyone to do their talks, the teacher called on a little boy called Johnnie. We've had frog, a picture of Mary's granddad and a stone so far, thought the teacher, I wonder what Johnnie has for us. Little Johnnie simply walked to the front of class with a piece of chalk and made a small dot on the back board before returning to his seat. The teacher was a bit confused as to what it was so she asked him.

'It's a period' said little Johnnie.

'I can see that dear, but why is a period exiting?'

'I don't know,' Sighed Johnnie, 'but this morning my sister said she missed one. Then my Daddy had a heart attack, Mommy fainted and the man next door shot himself.' "

I would have giggled except there was this scary looking lady looming over Emmett. He hadn't realised and was still trying to get a reaction.

"It was good huh? You liked it didn't you?"

"This is no time for jokes young man. You are in my class and when you are in my class you don't mess around with your friends. Understood?" She can't have been younger than fifty. She had curly reddish hair, which stood up and looked rather like an Afro. But thinking about this only made me laugh. Then the teacher turned back to us and glared at me through her half moon glasses. I understood and muttered a quiet "Sorry." This was going to be a scary lesson that none of us would forget in a hurry!

* * *

**Sorry about the delay! I hoped to post another chapter sooner but I was a bit busy! Forgive me? Lol ^_^ Anyway, thanks for all the reviews I have got so far and I hope to get more fairly soon - hint, hint - Will update soon XX**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own _twilight_ or any of the characters. :D :D :D_

* * *

_

_BPOV_

"Now that we're all here I think we should start. My names Angie, and I'll be your teacher for today's lesson." The scary teacher lady wrote her name on a blackboard at the front of the circle. She turned round to welcome the class with a warm smile spread across her face. "This is your first of three classes. I will be your teacher for today but for each lesson you will have someone different. So don't go getting too attached now!" She wagged a finger at us playfully and a few people laughed. I found this quite annoying actually. I mean, how old does she think we are? Three? Four at best. God, we're pregnant not mentally retarded!

"Now, the in the first of these lessons you'll be learning about before the little bundle of joy is brought into the world. So, mommies, you will be learning lessons about how to make pregnancy more bearable. And, daddies, you will be learning about how to help the mommies."

"Excuse me _Angie, _but when you say help the mommies, do you mean Rose or my mommy? Because I totally help my mommy already. I even got a gold star the other day for doing the vacuuming!" Only Emmett would come out with something like that. I leaned forwards to get a glimpse at Rosalie's face. She looked amused.

"It's true you know. Esme actually gave him a gold star. But then he tried to eat it so she didn't give him any more." Rose sighed telling the rest of the class. I let a hiccup of laughter escape my lips. Typical Emmett.

"I mean your partner. She is going to be a mommy soon, I think you should get used to hearing it out loud." Angie looked annoyed already. But for the sake of the other five couples in the room she kept her cool.

"Gotcha! Carry on." Emmett waved his hand as if dismissing the matter.

"Young man, I will carry on at my own pace. I do not need you telling me when I can and can't move on."

"My bad!" Emmett sort of apologised. Angie tried to ignore him and carry on.

"Like I said, daddies, these few months are going to be very stressful for mommies so you need to do everything you can to help her. Make her a cup of hot chocolate; let her put her feet up. Or even something as simple as running her a bath. It doesn't have to be a big gesture. I'm not asking you to buy her the Eiffel tower or anything, but little things do help." Angie strolled back and forth at the front. "I want each daddy in this room to go out of this hall at the end and do five nice things for your partner. If you feel like you can do more then go ahead! I'm sure she won't mind!"

"Excuse me Angie." Emmett interrupted again.

"What is it?" Angie replied in the most polite voice she could muster. Sadly, it wasn't very polite at all.

"Are you trying to imply that I do not care for my wife? Are you trying to say that I never do anything nice for her?" He burst out in mock outrage. I tried to hide my giggles, as it would not improve the situation.

"I'm not saying that at all I'm simply saying …"

"But you said I had to do five things for her, implying I don't do anything for her already. And I do. All the time. Don't I guys?" Emmett turned to us for support. Was that really wise?

"He really does Angie. He was the one who took Rose in and gave her a home when her pimp left her. She was waiting around on street corners for some business. Even in winter when it was freezing. But she had no where to go, she couldn't even make enough money to pay for a hotel room." Jasper spoke a safe distance away from Rose.

"It's true Angie, he gave her a home and looked after her. He even helped her with her crack addiction. Now she's almost totally over it. They are perfect for each other." Alice chimed in.

"True love." Edward agreed. Everyone but me was so gonna get it later!

"Hang on, I was not a hooker or a crack head!" Rosalie corrected everyone.

"That's right dear. We don't like talking about it. It's a kind of a sore spot." Emmett stage whispered to the rest of the group. Everyone around us nodded and smiled at Rosalie. I buried my head in Edward's chest, trying not to spoil the scene. I can't believe they were falling for this.

"It gets Bella every time. She's a romantic. She's been there every step of the way, haven't you pumpkin?" Edward patted my head. I was still in hysterics so I only managed to nod my head feebly.

"Well, now you have a beautiful baby to help keep you strong. You and your partner must be very happy." One of the 'mommies' said to Rosalie.

"It won't be a beautiful baby. I mean, look at the father." Rose fired back, folding her arms and slumping in her chair.

This was basically how the next few hours went. Angie said something and Emmett challenged it. On several occasions I couldn't actually breathe, I was laughing that much. Especially when Angie said talking to the unborn child can improve its bond with its parents. Emmett just said he wasn't going to spend all of his spare time talking to Rose's stomach. I mean, surely you'd rather talk to her face.

I was actually surprised that we didn't get kicked out. I think Angie didn't want to be beaten by a bunch of kids. Her final words to the group were, "Remember, happy parents make happy babies."

Which Emmett proceeded to say, "Surely all the daddies had to be 'happy' when they made their babies otherwise it wouldn't work!"

By the time we had finished the session including the complimentary coffee and biscuits at the end, it was almost one o'clock. I was starving and had to eat soon or else I would implode.

Okay, slight exaggeration there.

We went to a drive-thru on the way back, so I was quite contented. We didn't make the same mistake of going back with Emmett and Rose again. Next time we went out we would have to drive our own car instead of relying on everyone else.

Once back at the house, we all sat around on the sofas in the lounge and tried to decide what to do next.

"I think we should all go and visit some friends and tell them about our good news." Edward suggested rubbing my tummy. Alice's eyes widened and she grinned.

"I like what you're thinking. I like it a lot." She said very mischievously. "Maybe Mike should be the first one we tell."

I could see where this was going. I had to admit, it sounded good from where I was sitting.

"When can we go?" I asked.

"Who says we're going anywhere? Why not let him come to us?" Edward answered back. "Ring Mike and see if he knows the way here."

I brought out my phone and found Mike's number. Here it goes…

"Hello?"

"Hi Mike. It's Bella!" I added in case he hadn't already guessed.

"Oh hi! Gosh I haven't spoken to you in ages." His voice was getting more excited.

"I know. Not since my Dad sprayed you with pepper spray anyway."

"Mmm. What can I do for you?" Not Mike's finest hour. He was sprayed in the face and then rugby-tackled to the ground by my Dad in less than five minutes of meeting. That's got to be a record.

"Well, _I_ was just wondering if you'd like to meet up for a chat. There are some things we'd like to tell you." I looked around for support. Alice was practically bouncing off the walls.

"When you say we you mean you and Edward don't you?" Mike sort of sounded like he was deflating. He has to come! He's our entertainment!

"I really hope you can come Mike. I've really missed you. And we have some super important news to tell you." I tried my best to sound seductive. Jasper just laughed at me but soon stopped when I threw a cushion at his head.

"Of course I'll be there. When and where?" Mike came back, a little over keenly.

"How about the Cullen's house in fifteen minutes? Can you make that?"

"Perfect! See you in a bit! Bye Bella." Mike sounded really happy. Just like the time when I asked him to the cinemas. What a letdown that had been, for both of us!

I didn't bother saying goodbye as Mike had already gone by the time I got a chance.

"This is going to be fun!" Alice squeaked.

Fun. But for who? Definitely not for Mike.

* * *

**_Just a note :_ It might help if you read my first story, _The long weekend_. The next chapter may have some references from that story in it. It's not nessissary but it may help!**

**Thanks for all the reviews I've got so far! Please keep them coming. Hope to update soon :) XX**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own _twilight_ or any of the characters. :D :D :D_

* * *

_

_BPOV_

The closer it got to the agreed time the more excited everyone was getting. We were all betting on Mike's reaction, and how exaggerated it would be.

"I bet he's going to call your Dad again." Rosalie said, putting a twenty dollar bill in the centre of the circle. Alice was the bookie. She got upset that she wasn't allowed to bet when we pointed out that she could see what was going to happen. So we put her in charge of the money. That cheered her up!

"Yeah, well, I bet that he faints or something like that." Jasper gave Alice another bill. She smiled and wrote it down.

"Do you know what I think? I think he's going to give Bella a lecture on the responsibility of having a child. Then he'll want her to get an abortion." Edward spoke from my side.

"I bet …" Emmett started but was interrupted by his sister.

"That's it folks, all bets are off."

"But I never got a go." Emmett pouted and sighed.

"Well fine then, what do you bet?" Alice asked, trying to keep the peace. Everyone sort of turned to him and stared, waiting for an answer.

"I bet…erm…I bet…" He was really taking this seriously. I think this is the hardest I've ever seen him think before! "I bet that he asks if he's the father."

"Emmett, how does that even work? I've never, you know, done anything with him." I added. Just thinking about that made me shiver. Gross.

"But Newton's like warped in the mind. He might say it just to start a fight. Who knows?" Emmett tried to defend himself. Instead we all just laughed.

"Mike Newton? Fighting? Yeah, I can see that happening!" Alice chimed in between giggles. Emmett just mumbled something about a possible rough side. Then I just laughed harder.

Then the doorbell sounded. Alice shrieked and went to answer it. But Esme got there first.

"Well hello there Mike. How are you today?" Esme was so nice to everyone. Even losers like Mike.

"I'm good thanks Mrs. Cullen. How are you?"

"Just great. Are you here to see one of my many children?" She asked with a kind smile fixed on her face.

"Actually Bella called and asked me to come around. Something about good news? Do you know anything about it?" He replied as he stepped through the front door.

"It's really not my place to say. I think it's best if she tells you for herself." I heard their voices getting closer and closer. "You have a visitor guys. And play fair this time." I coughed to disguise my laugh. I knew what she meant by that. It was probably, 'don't trick Mike into believing you're dead again.' Well, I could play fair. Anyway, at least he would know I'm alive this time. There's no doubt about that.

"Hi Mike!" I said, hiding behind Edward's body on the sofa. A chorus of 'Hi Mike' spread across the room.

"Hi guys. Erm, Bella, if you don't mind me asking, what's the great new you've been wanting to tell me. I've been getting kind of worried thinking about it." He chucked nervously at the end.

"If you really want to know, then I guess I can tell you now. Mike," I stood up, exposing my bump, "I'm pregnant! Isn't it just the greatest?" I looked up at his face, with a huge smile on mine. He looked pale, then he swayed and fell. "Mike?"

"Is he dead?" Emmett asked "Can I poke him?"

"He's not dead and no you can't poke him." I answered back, hoping I was right.

"But he won't feel it. Please?" Emmett kept pestering me.

"Fine then, one poke. Bella, honey, Jasper and I will move him onto the couch." Edward walked up to Mike's body. Emmett was still jabbing at various parts on Mike's face. "Hey! That's way more than once. I think you should stop now."

Emmett's finger hovered over Mike's eye. "One last poke?"

"I don't mind. Poke away my good friend. And can I remind everyone that I was the one who said he would faint." Jasper said, hovering by Mike's feet. There was one final jab, a rather hard one may I add, then the body in the middle of the floor was moved to one of the sofas.

When Mike came around he sounded like a confused one year old with the power of speech.

"Mike? Are you all right? Can you hear me?" Edward asked, knelt by his side. Mike's eyes were wide and his lips were parted. He had this dazed and confused look about him. "Mike?"

"You've got four eyes." He said trying to touch Edwards face. He dodged the hand and looked at Mike with concerned eyes.

"No Mike, I have two eyes. So do you." Edward batted Mikes hand away again as it came towards his face.

"I have two eyes?" He reached for his own face.

"Don't touch them. You'll end up hurting yourself." Edward scolded him gently. Mike paused before carrying on. "I said don't touch them." Mike suddenly sat up and gave this loud roaring sound. I knew I shouldn't be laughing but I couldn't help it. He flopped back down.

"I'm not tired." Mike said looking quite the opposite.

"That's great Mike." Edward said. "I think we should get Carlisle."

"Is this real life?" Mike asked staring around the room, eyes still wide.

"Yes, this is real life."

"Okay now**…**now I..." Mike sounded like a stuck record. I couldn't stop the laughter if I tried. "I have two fingers."

"I'm going to get Carlisle now." Edward stood up and walked away. Rose blocked his path.

"For God's sake! This is how you sort things like this out." She walked up to Mike and slapped him across the face.

"Rosalie! You've probably made things twice as bad!" Edward was interrupted by Mike's groans.

"Ugh. What happened? I can't remember." At least he didn't sound like a stoner anymore. "Bella, what just happened?"

"Never mind that for now. Do you want a glass of water or something?" Alice took over for me as I was doubled over, unable to control myself.

"Yes please. Bella, why are you laughing?" Mike looked at me like I was insane.

"…Is this real life?..." I managed to choke out through the fits of giggles.

"Yes, this is real life. Bella? Are you feeling okay? You sound like you've been on drugs. You haven't, have you?" He sounded suddenly worried. I gained control of my body and sat down next to his side.

"I can assure you that I haven't taken any drugs whatsoever. And I feel totally fine. How are you now?" Alice came back with a glass of water and a box of tissues.

"Why the tissues?" I asked curiously. Alice shook her head to dismiss it.

"It doesn't matter. Mike do you remember anything of the past ten minutes?" She asked instead.

"I remember coming here to ask Bella something. Oh yeah, the good news. What is the good news?"

"Well, to avoid history repeating itself I think you should stay sat down for this. Mike," I started holding his hand, "I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby." Before I could say anything, Mike spat a mouthful of water in my face. It went everywhere, up my nose, in my eyes, even in my mouth!

"See why we needed the tissues?" Alice whispered to me as she handed me the box.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Mike tried to get up but was held down by Edward and Jasper.

"It's fine. I like being spat at. Love it. In fact can you do it again? You missed behind my ears." I said. Wow, that was sarcastic. I do not suit pregnancy. It makes me weird. I was never like this before.

Mike was silent for a moment, processing the information. "That weekend I saw you in Wal-Mart. It wasn't a joke? You were being serious? The test really was positive." He stared at me. I was scared he was going to faint again.

"Well, that's not exactly …" I was about to tell him the truth when I was interrupted again.

"You and Edward are having a kid together?" Why does everyone feel like they can just over talk me when I'm about to tell them something important?

"Well now you've said it, this might be the perfect time to tell everyone." That'll teach him to ignore me. "You know everyone's just assuming that the baby is Edwards?" I looked around at all of the faces in the room. "Well, I'm not so sure anymore." I heard gasps of horror.

"Well, whose is it then?" Edward asked almost angrily. He's a good actor.

"I'm not sure. It may still be yours. But it could also be Jaspers." Jasper looked actually shocked.

"But how? You said you were on the pill." Jasper said, all of his words rushing together.

"That's rough bro. Bad luck." Emmett added.

"Well, saying that, it could be yours too Emmett. Remember that time with the whipped cream and the chocolate sprinkles?" I bit my lip to conceal my smile. Mike looked horrified.

"Why did you have to seduce me with the sprinkles. You know they're my weak spot." Emmett sounded sincere.

"Is that it or would you like to add any one else to that list?" Edward half growled at me.

"Actually, there is one more." I said sheepishly.

"Who is it? No, let me guess, it's Mike. That's why you brought him here isn't it?"

"No, Edward, it's not Mike. It's Carlisle." I covered my face with my hands to hide my growing smile. Mike was totally falling for it.

"You had sex with my father? And my brother? And my other brother? And me? At the same time? That's sick. You're just a slut!" Edward shot at me. His words sobered me up. For a second I forgot it was pretend. God this was scary!

"Technically, we're not your real brothers." Emmett spoke, putting a hand on Edwards shoulder.

"Get off me! You knew we were together and you still did it. You're just as bad as she is. A filthy, disgusting scumbag who has nothing better to do than ruin people's lives. I hate you." Edward shouted back.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! She seduced me, she practically raped me!" Emmett shouted back.

"Get your facts straight. I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do. You had a free choice. In fact you came on to me! And you were the one who said we didn't need contraceptives. Let's go natural you said." I shouted louder that both of them. Before long, things turned into an episode of Jerry Springer gone wrong. Jasper, Edward and Emmett had run into the woods fighting, Rose and Alice had both had a go at me and even slapped me (pretend, not real). Mike was glued to the spot.

I was left alone in the room with him. Everyone else had buggered off. I sat by Mike's feet and started fake crying. I felt his hand on my back, rubbing it, trying to soothe me.

"I think now would be a good time for you to go." I sniffed and stood up. "Please. I need some time alone." Mike stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll call later. Or tomorrow."

I didn't answer. I just let him walk out. As soon as he was out of sight I looked around and called for everyone to come back.

"He's gone now. You can come back. Please? Guys?"

Great, no one was coming!

All by myself. Don't wanna be. All by myself. Anymore.

* * *

**Hope you likes the chapter. I got the idea for Mike's 'coming round' scene from a video on youtube called "David After The Dentist". Check it out, it's amazing! And the song lyrics at the end are from a song called 'All By Myself' by Eric Carmen. I don't own either :( Please review. Hope to update soon. XX**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own _twilight_ or any of the characters. :D :D :D

* * *

_BPOV_

I was left for at least fifteen minutes all by myself. I just sat and stared at the walls until Esme took pity on me and tried to start a conversation.

"So, are you staying for dinner then Bella?" She said sitting next to me.

"No thanks, I think I'll go home and see Charlie." As soon as I had spoken the guys came back through the big glass doors. "At last. I thought you'd never come back."

"Sorry, we lost track of time. We followed Mike home and watched him tell everyone about you. And Edward and Jasper and me. Now everyone knows!" Emmett laughed.

"Who's everyone?" I asked cautiously. Did I really want to know the answer to that?

"Well, he told Jessica, Angela, Tyler, Lauren, Eric, your Dad and a load of random other kids. Oh, and he told Jacob!" Jasper added proudly. That many people? I didn't even know he had that many friends to tell!

"No way! Oh my God, I can't believe he told everyone." I put my head in my hands and slumped back against the cushions. Hang on how did he get Jacob's number?

"Sorry Bella. Don't worry, it will all work out. Mike will end up being the one who looks stupid." Edward stepped out from behind his brothers. "If it's any consolation, he felt really bad after doing it."

"No, that doesn't really help at all. Now everyone thinks I'm a whore. Sorry Esme." I remembered she was sat next to me. She didn't bat an eyelid, but she did look a bit confused.

"It's alright Bella. Why will everyone think that and what has Mike told all these people? I'm guessing the two things are related?" She glanced around at Alice and Rosalie as they came downstairs.

"Oh my God, Bella, Mike's told everyone! I've seen it. I never knew he had so many friends." Alice danced up to me and took my hand. "I think you're Dad might want a word with you. About the whole 'situation'. I'll come with you, if you don't mind." She looked at me with those wide innocent eyes. It was hard to say no, even though I wasn't feel very sociable right now.

"Sure Alice whatever. Anyone else want to come?" I spun in a circle. I wasn't being serious of course but no one else got that.

"I think that's actually a good idea. Who's going to Bella's house?" Rose shouted into the air. Then pretty much everyone's hand went up. Including Esme's.

"I want to know what's going on." She claimed.

"Carlisle?! We're going out. You're coming too! You're riding with Rose and Emmett." Alice called up the stairs. "What? I'm not being stuck with him again. I'll go with you Bella." She added when she saw the look on Rosalie's face.

"Why are we going to Bella's house?" Carlisle appeared on the bottom step. Stupid vampire speed, you never know when they're gonna use it.

"That's what I want to find out as well. I guess we'll just have to wait." Esme concluded.

Charlie was stood in the front garden waiting for us. He didn't look best pleased.

"Hi Dad. So I guess you got a call, huh?"

"Yeah. I think we need to have a talk. Don't you?" He seemed surprisingly calm. I hope he didn't explode under the pressure.

"Dad, the thing is …" But I was interrupted again.

"I don't think this is a discussion to be had outside. Can we come in please sir?" Edward slid his hand into mine and gave it a squeeze.

It was quite difficult to fit nine people into our small lounge room. In fact I ended up sitting on Edwards knees. Charlie started off the discussion. I just prayed it wouldn't get out of hand.

"I'm not going to get mad before I hear what actually happened. I don't think I know the whole story, but this is what I've been told. Mike Newton rang me up just before and told me that Bella had been having sex with not just Edward but Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle as well. That was all I was told. Now would someone care to elaborate on that? Is it true? And before anyone even thinks about messing me around I should just let you know that I am close to snapping." He looked around at all of us. Carlisle was the first one to answer.

"Chief, you can't possibly believe that I've been doing anything with Bella. I have a family of my own. I have no need to even think such things. I can assure you I am innocent in all of this. I didn't even know what this was all about until about thirty seconds ago." Fair argument. But would Charlie believe this?

"I knew it couldn't be true. I'm sorry Doctor Cullen. You are to good a man to do anything like that. But what about the rest of you?" He still wasn't fully convinced.

"Sir, if I may be so bold to say, I think you are the perfect father who is only wants what's best for his daughter. You are so forceful and hungry for knowledge. I find it quite impressive." Emmett spoke from next to Carlisle.

"I'm not looking for a kiss-ass, I just want to know what happened. You have no idea what's been going through my mind in the last quarter of an hour."

"Sorry sir" Emmett muttered from under his breath. If this wasn't so serious I would be laughing, or at least smiling. Emmett looked as though he had just been caught trying to shave the cat.

"Chief, I have been with Alice for ever, or that's what it seems anyway, and we are totally happy together. I wouldn't change anything." Jasper flashed a perfect smile in his wife's direction. "Bella is my friend, nothing more, I swear."

Charlie just nodded and shifted his attention back to Emmett. "What about you?"

"Bella is like the little sister I never had. The smart, pretty, clumsy and sometimes smelly sister I never had. And I am no redneck sir, so I don't sleep with my sisters. Or brothers may I add." Emmett grinned in my direction. I just rolled my eyes. I was so not smelly!

"It's silly of me to even thought about believing that Newton kid. He's a bad one and I'd stay away from him if I were you. There's one person who's not explained themselves. Edward, anything to confess?" I got kind of mad then, I mean what did he expect? He didn't even trust me. I snapped, again. Pregnancy sucks!

"Are you trying to say that you believe Mike over me? Are you trying to say that Edward is lying too? We've told you before, nothing is happening between us." I was kind of shouting even though I was sat so close to my Dad I could spit on him, not that I would.

"No honey, I was just asking to be sure."

"Yeah, well, don't bother! You want to hear the truth? Edward has never done anything wit me. WE HAVE NEVER HAD SEX! He always stops before anything even has a chance to start. Is it because you don't find me attractive? Is it?" I turned to my chair, but Edward just looked at me calmly.

"Of course I find you attractive, love. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met."

"Liar! What about Tanya or Rosalie even? They are defiantly prettier than me. And they're not stupid and fat right now. Well, Rosalie is but she's pretty so fatness suits her. She suites everything. Why don't you go and screw them right now? Leave the fat ugly human behind." I stood up and waded through the crowd of people on the floor to the kitchen. I could hear the stunned silence as I stood in the kitchen trying to work out if I meant what I had just said. Bloody hormones! I stood still for a few seconds. Then my mood lightened and I walked back into the lounge.

"So, are we all sorted?" I smiled, settling back onto Edwards lap. Everyone stared at me like an escaped mental patient. My smile faded. "What? What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Are you feeling okay Bells?" Charlie patted my leg sympathetically.

"I feel fine. Totally fine. Apart from the back ache, the sore feet, the mood swings, the constant need to pee and the fact that right now I'm starving. Fine." I smiled again. "What does everyone want for dinner? I think we have some eggs somewhere and maybe some rice or something."

"Bella, honey, you just relax. I'll order a pizza or something tonight. Just stay there and put you're feet up. Anyone want to join us?" Charlie asked our guests.

"Sorry, we can't stay. Esme prepared a family meal back at the house. Some other time maybe?" Carlisle declined politely. "If Edward wants to stay with Bella, he might as well."

"Sure. And I'm sorry about the whole mix up. I never really believed it could be real." Charlie shook Carlisle's hand as everyone left. The room seemed huge when there was only three people in it. Edward leaned back and drew me into a big cuddle.

"You know I only have eyes for you? I would never even look twice at Tanya. And Rosalie is like my sister. You are the most perfect girl I know. And will ever know." His strong arms held me in a vice like embrace. Our heads where close together and I could feel his cold breath on my cheek. I shivered, not because of the cold, but because of the closeness between us.

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean it. It's just this stupid experiment makes me moody and loud and sarcastic. And there's still three days left. You won't be able to cope in three days time. Then you will leave me." I spoke quietly letting my head fall onto Edwards chest.

"Love, I have gone months without seeing you and that tore me apart. I think I can handle a few days of mood swings." God I loved him! We stayed sat in this way until the pizza came. At that point I raced to the door and ripped them out of the delivery boys hands not even paying for them. Charlie raced to the door before we were arrested for stealing.

It was still early so I stayed up and watched TV in the lounge. Charlie was avoiding me after before. I think I kind of scared him. I should apologize. Maybe later. But then something hit me. An epiphany if you will. I may have explained to my Dad about Mike's call but there were a whole lot of people who had no idea. Including Jacob and Angela. Surely my friends wouldn't believe these lies? But there was also Jessica and Lauren. They didn't like me so much right now. I stood up and crossed the floor to reach the phone. I picked it up and plodded back to me seat with Edward. This would take a long time. If I ever saw Mike again, when I was not pregnant obviously, then I would kill him. What an ass hole!

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapter. I also need to thank ****_iminluvwithavampire_**** who gave me the idea to bring Jake into it. Please keep on reviewing. Hope to update soon. XX**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own _twilight_ or any of the characters. :D :D :D_

* * *

_

_BPOV_

I dialled Jakes number and waited for an answer.

"Hello? Is that you Jacob?" I was getting quite anxious.

"No it's Billy. I'll just get him now."

"Oh. Thanks." I tapped my fingers impatiently on my leg. What would I say?

"Hi Bella." I heard Jacob's voice. He sounded upset. I hope it wasn't because of this.

"Jake, listen I need to talk to you. Did Mike Newton call you before by any chance?" I already knew the answer.

"Yeah he did. What's it to you?" Either he was being defensive or he was really angry with me.

"Did he mention something about me doing certain things with Edward and Jasper and Carlisle and Emmett?"

"Yeah. He also said something to do with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. And something about rape. He was talking so fast I didn't catch all of it. But I caught enough." He sounded so cold and aloof. He didn't trust me either. I felt like screaming again but I kept my cool.

"Jake, you can't believe him. I thought you knew me better than that. I thought I knew you better." I started to trail off. "You didn't even ask me if it was true, you just assumed it was. Does that really sound like me? Sleeping my way around the family? Thanks for that Jacob, you're a real pal." I pinched the bridge of my nose. I could feel myself going off on one again. I sighed and calmed down.

"So it's not true then? I knew it couldn't be. I knew you wouldn't do that to me." He sounded perkier than before.

"I wouldn't do that to Edward, not you." I hung up. I was so mad. Why does everyone believe Mike Newton? I mean it's not as though he's the brightest crayon in the pack. In fact he's more like the mouldy green colour no one ever uses. Deep breaths. I still had a lot of phone calls to make. When I was feeling better I called Angela. Surely she wouldn't believe it.

"Hi Bella. Are you okay?" Angela didn't seem mad or even shocked.

"Hi Angela. I'm a bit fed up. Stupid Mike Newton! I bloody hate him. I guess he told you." Of course he did. Moron.

"Yeah he did. But just to let you know I didn't think much of it. I mean, you were tricking him right? It didn't sound much like you." I loved her. A smile spread across my face.

"Of course I was messing with him. But he told everyone. Even my Dad! I had some explaining to do there."

"I knew it. Oh, and I believe a congratulations are in order. How far are you gone?" She whispered excitedly down the phone. It took me a while to work out what she was on about. Then the penny dropped.

"Actually it's not real. I'm doing this thing for Doctor Cullen. Like an experiment thing. We've got to wear empathy bellies for four days. Then we get these dolls. I don't know too much about it. I know it's driving me crazy though."

"Well that's not what Mike thinks. You're tricking the poor guy again. Bella, you are cruel." Angela said through the laughter. Cruel? She'd seen nothing yet.

"I'll tell him. One day. I'm not quite done with him yet." My mind was alive with plans. What would I do to Mike next? One thing's for sure, he needed to be taught a lesson!

"Sorry, I've got to go. My mom wants me to tidy my room. I'll call you soon okay?"

"Bye then. Oh and do you have Tyler or Eric's number. I need to call them as well."

"I'll do it for you. It's the least I can do. See you soon."

"See ya." Well, that had raised my spirits. Now there was just two more people to call.

Edward was watching me with curiosity. "Do you want some help love? You sound a bit fed up."

"I'll be fine. I only have two more calls to make. Then I'm all yours." He smiled my favourite crooked smile and watched as I dialled Jessica's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jess! It's Bella." I said with fake enthusiasm. There was a moment of silence, and then she spoke.

"Hi Bella. Gosh, I've not talked to you forever. I hope you don't mind me asking but I've heard something about you getting busy with the whole Cullen family. Someone's been a naughty girl." Straight to the point.

"But, it's not true. Seriously, Mike just made it up because we had a fight. And now he's gone and told everyone. Please Jess, you gotta believe me on this one." I knew I was wasting my breath. She already knew which story she wanted to believe.

"Oh, don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. But tell me, what's Emmett like. I bet he's big right?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never seen." I was clenching my teeth, trying not to explode.

"Oh come on Bella. I want to know all the juicy details. Is he experienced?" I just hung up before I turned nasty. I tried to chuck the phone across the room but Edward caught my hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He chuckled and slowly brought my hand down. "Oh Bella, it's okay. Don't worry about them. It will all work out. Don't be sad." He brushed his thumbs under my eyes. I hadn't realised I was crying.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm just so angry! I can't believe he did that and now everyone believes him." I tried to throw the phone again but Edward stopped my by pulling me into his chest.

"Shhhhh. Don't think about it. It doesn't matter. We can sort it out later. But right now I think it's time for bed."

"But what about Lauren? She's the worst of the lot. If I leave her then the whole of the world will know by tomorrow morning."

" It will get sorted out. Now, I just need to drop the car back then I'll be right with you. Ten minutes okay? Just try not to throw anything else." He hugged me tighter for a brief moment before letting me go. He said goodbye to Charlie then left.

I stayed sat on the sofa for a few minutes. Then I got up and walked up to my Dad who was now sat in his chair. "I'm going to bed now. Night Dad." I bent down to hug him. I don't know why. I've not hugged Charlie for ages. He's not really one to show affection, unless the situation demands it. Needless to say he looked startled when I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Then he relaxed and hugged me back, being careful not to touch my bump.

"Good night Bells. Have a good sleep."

"You too Dad." It occurred to me as I walked up the stairs that Charlie was still slightly scared of me. I would have to say sorry for my outburst. "Dad!" I called when I reached the top.

"What's wrong?" I saw his face appear at the bottom.

"I just want to say sorry for before. It won't happen again. Well, I hope it doesn't anyway." I smiled at his worried face.

"It's all right. Night." He went back to his chair. That was simple.

When I was in my room I thought it would be a good idea to get changed. Show Edward I can fend for myself when he's gone. I even spent time deciding whether to wear pyjamas or a nightshirt. I decided on a pair of PJ's that Alice bought me yesterday. But when it came to getting my top off, I got in a spot of bother. I got my T-Shirt stuck over my head.

"Crap!" I tried wiggling my head, bending over and pulling, I even tried taking it off downwards but none of them worked. There was only one thing left to try. I pulled it over my head as far as it would go and shook my whole body like crazy. I was totally freaking out. My arms were flying around and my butt was wiggling. I must have looked insane. I even thought I was making progress, then I heard the one thing I didn't want to hear right now.

"Bella? What the heck are you doing?" I turned around with my nose and left eye still trapped under my shirt. Edward was stood by the window with eyes wide and mouth twisted into a smile. I whirled around again so fast I almost fell over.

"Oh my God!" I could feel my cheeks flaming. Why did he have to come in now?

"Bella?" I could hear the humour in his voice and his footsteps as he crossed the room towards me. "Do you want some help love?" I stood still and admitted defeat. Then I regained the ability to see out of both eyes and breathe out of my nose as my shirt was lifted up.

"Thanks." I mumbled and buttoned up my pyjama top. I tried not to look him in the eyes. I can't believe he caught me like that. His laughter echoed around the room. "Charlie's going to catch you if you carry on being this loud."

"He won't catch me unless I want to be caught." He spun me round and flashed me a devilish smile.

"Still." I plodded towards my bed and climbed into it. Edward sat next to me and tried to keep me talking. He knew I was embarrassed and didn't want me to clam up.

"So, you know what I've forgotten about? I was meant to do five things for you today." I looked up at him and tried to push the awkwardness behind me.

"Did you do five things then? I'll count them. Tell me what you've done for me today then." I smiled and held out my hand and wiggled my five fingers. Well, four fingers and a thumb if you want to be fussy!

"Well, for starters, I played along with your little prank on Mike, saving you embarrassment. That counts as one." He bent my thumb down. "I also stopped you from destroying your fathers phone. Twice." He put my next two fingers down.

"No way! That only counts as one." I pushed my middle finger back up only to have it put back.

"I don't think so. I saved the phone on two separate occasions. I think you'll find it counts as two."

"Fine then. Number four?" I smirked as I watched him trying to remember.

"Erm … does coming back here to be with you count as one?"

"I guess I can let that one pass. But what about number five?" I asked shifting my weight closer to his body.

"How about if I sing you to sleep?" Edward looked at me with his perfect topaz coloured eyes.

"That's fine by me. We have our five good deeds people." I switched the bedside lamp odd and put my head on the pillow. I heard my lullaby coming from Edward's mouth. "Hey, that's not singing." I accused playfully.

He just pulled my duvet up higher and said, "You can't tell the difference. You're asleep remember." I felt a gentle kiss on my forehead before he carried on. I drifted into a happy sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Awww. Bella will get a shock in the morning though. Any guesses as to what it might be? I bet no one will be right. But I could be wrong. I won't underestimate you :) Please review for me. Hope to update soon XX **


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own _twilight_ or any of the characters. :D :D :D

* * *

_BPOV_

I didn't have a great sleep last night but it was defiantly better than the first one. I found out that if I slept with a pillow underneath my side then it wasn't so bad. I only found this out at half past three though. At least I'll know for next time.

It must have been about eight o'clock when I woke up properly. I led in bed for a while before that trying to decide whether to get up or not. When I did wake up I up, I rolled over to see Edward. I reached my arms out and felt for him. I couldn't feel him. I opened my eyes and sat up. I couldn't see him either. He was meant to be next to me. I turned back round to look around my room. What I saw almost stopped my heart.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I clutched the covers and pulled them around my body. But that didn't do anything. The intruder came up to me and put his big cold hand over my mouth.

"Shut up! God, do you want me to get caught?" Emmett pushed his hand harder onto my mouth. I eventually quietened down but I seemed to have alerted Charlie. He knocked on my door before coming in.

"Bella? Are you okay in there?"

"Quick! Hide!" I hissed to Emmett. He just led next to me in bed and covered himself up with my duvet. "I'm fine Dad. Just scared myself. Sorry." He came through the door and looked around with his gun in his hands.

"I thought there was someone in here." Charlie still wasn't entirely convinced. "You sure you're all right?"

"I'm good. Sorry for bothering you." I glanced nervously at the huge lump next to me. For Emmett he was being surprisingly still.

"Hang on, is there someone in bed with you?" Charlie asked following my gaze. Crap, crap, crap.

"No. Just a pile of pillows. They help me to sleep. Well they defiantly make it easier to turn over, this belly makes me feel like a whale!"

"Are you sure about that? It looks quite human like to me." He tightened his grip on the gun.

"It's definitely not human. I mean, would I be able to do this to a human?" I asked as I started beating the mountain of 'pillows' senseless. "Or this? Or this?" I added, still thrashing around.

"They look a bit hard for pillows. And where did you get that many from?"

"Erm … Edward got me these special ones when we went shopping the other day. They're meant to help with erm back-ache or something." I lied. But it seemed to do the trick.

"Anyway, I've got to go to work now so I'll see you this evening. But if you need anything just call me, okay?" Charlie started walking towards the door.

"Will do Dad. Have a good day." I waved and smiled, willing him to go away.

"Bye Bella." He closed the door. I waited until I heard the cruiser pull away before I pulled the duvet back to reveal a rather amused Emmett.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" He smirked as he sat up.

"That did not hurt you. Besides, what the hell are you doing here and where is Edward?" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared intently at him.

"First of all, that's not the point. You were trying to hurt me and it's the thought that counts. Secondly, I'm here because I'm yo baby daddy. And thirdly, Edward is at home. He left you this by the way." He passed me an envelope with Bella written in Edward's elegant handwriting on the front. I opened it and pulled out a letter. It read;

_Dearest Bella,_

_Please forgive me for not being there when you woke up. I wish I was but apparently it's not my decision. I'm sure if you ask Emmett to explain he will do. I will also apologize in advance for any trouble he may cause you but, seeing as it's Emmett we are talking about here, I guess he already has. I will meet you at birthing class. I love you more than words can describe._

_Forever yours,_

_Edward XX_

When I had read and re-read the letter several times I felt as though I had a lot of questions that needed to be answered.

"What makes you my baby's daddy?" I was confused. Too much to take in at this time in the morning.

"I'm not your baby's daddy, I'm yo baby daddy. Get it right Bella."

"It's the same thing."

"Yeah well, my way sounds cooler." He insisted.

"Fine then, what makes you my baby daddy?" The only way to get an answer would be to go along with him.

"Funny you should ask. Last night me and Rose were sat in the lounge with Alice and Jasper. We ended up having a discussion about who yo baby daddy should be." That would get annoying. Why couldn't he just say it normally? "Then Alice got the great idea that I should be it, so I'm your partner for today. That explains why I'm here. But then Rose said she needed a daddy now so Jasper volunteered. Then Alice had no one so we decided Edward would be with Alice. It's a bit like wife swap but I'm not a wife." He concluded. I took a second to let that all sink in.

"So I'm stuck with you all day?" I asked, suddenly scared by the prospect.

"Uh huh! Cool isn't it. You get me all day!" He reclined, putting his hands behind his head and leaning against the headboard.

"Fine then but you can't just lie there until it's time to go. Before I even thing about getting ready I need a shower. So you need to help me take my stupid empathy belly off." I stood up and started to take off my pyjama top. "Come on then."

"But I don't want to undress you. Bella, I'm not that kind of guy."

"Oh shut up and help me." I snapped. He was keeping me from my lovely hot shower.

"Okay, okay. Miss bossy boots, I'm coming." Emmett slid to the edge of the bed and unfastened the straps. I sighed and handed him the belly.

"You look after this. I'll be about ten minutes." I said gathering some fresh clothes and walking out the door.

I found Emmett playing pinball on my computer when I came back. I didn't say anything. I just walked up to my discarded stomach on the floor and picked it up.

"A little help here." I put the straps over my shoulders and held the weight in place.

"One second. I've nearly beaten your high-score." Emmett said without even turning his head. "Oh yeah! I did it!" I cleared my throat, hoping to get his attention. "Oh right. You wanted help with the straps again?" He stood up and bounded towards me.

"Thank you. You ready to go downstairs?" I asked as I put my T-Shirt on. This one was white and in pink writing it said 'I can grow people, what's your superpower?' I giggled to myself as I read it.

"Can I have five more minutes on this." Emmett sat back down at the computer again.

"Let me rephrase that, you need to come downstairs if you want to stay alive." I said as I made my bed.

"Technically, you can't kill me. I'm already dead. So ha ha ha."

"Are you willing to chance it?" I glared at him, just to prove my point.

"Oh no. Don't kill me scary pregnant Bella! I'm so scared." Emmett said with heavy sarcasm.

"Funny. Now let's go. We're meant to be there in twenty minutes and it takes ten minutes to get there. So get your ugly butt downstairs now."

He pulled a sulky face and shuffled out of the room, butt first. He was mumbling something about how I was funnier when I wasn't hormonal. I would have retaliated except I was hungry and wanted food.

I made some toast and sat down at the table. Emmett sat down next to me and watched me with what seemed like genuine interest. "What does it taste like?"

"It tastes of erm well, toast really." I said in between mouthfuls. I couldn't really think of anything else to compare it to.

"Can I have a bit?" He asked sweetly.

"I don't think you'll like it. But if you want some then here you go." I handed him my last piece of toast. He sniffed it first and then lifted it gingerly to his lips. Then in one swift movement he bit a large chunk out of the side of it. As soon as it was in Emmett grimaced and opened his mouth, exposing the contents. Soon the chewed up toast was no longer inside his mouth. "That's disgusting! Eww! Put it in the bin!" I spluttered with horrified laughter. He bobbed over to the bin holding the mush at arms length.

"That was gross." He said once he had returned. "Can I do it again?"

"Sorry I've got nothing left." I showed Emmett my empty plate as proof. "Isn't it time we left now?"

"I guess you're right. Come on then fat Bella. Let's get you to school." He held out his arm for me to take.

"Did you call Rosalie fat as well or am I just special." I asked taking his arm.

"Nah, I do it to everyone. I even did it to Jasper. He didn't like that much." I could imagine. "To the bat mobile!" He shouted into the air before hurrying to his jeep. Well, he was hurrying. I was taking my own sweet time. Then I remembered that the faster I was the sooner I would get to see Edward.

I climbed into the car and we sped away to school for another fun day with the Cullen's. Yay.

* * *

**Ha ha ha. Bet none of you guessed that Emmett would turn up! lol ^_^ Anyway, now he has so I need some creative things for the Cullens to do at birthing class. Any sugguestions? Thanks for the reviews I got for the last chapter, hopefully I can get some more for this one. Please? Hope to update soon. XX**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own _twilight_ or any of the characters :D :D :D_

* * *

_

_BPOV_

When we pulled up outside the school I got a bit over excited at the thought at seeing Edward again. So when I opened the jeep door I forgot that it was so high off the ground and almost fell. I gasped but before any damage could be done to myself or his car, Emmett caught me.

"You know you really shouldn't fall over so much. If someone was here now I wouldn't be able to save you and you would have a broken face right now."

"I know, thanks." I brushed the hair out of my face and stood up straight. "Can we go in now please?" He saw the look of desperation on my face and a smile slid across his face.

"If you want to go and see the wannabe father of your pretend child then go ahead." I took that as a yes and started walking towards the entrance with Emmett beside me.

We walked inside and as soon as I saw him I could feel the smile spread across my face. He mirrored it and came towards me. I stepped away from Emmett and did this weird run/hobble thing over to Edward. He scooped me up in his arms and spun me round.

"I've missed you so much." He said as he squeezed me tightly.

"It's only been a few hours." I said although his chest muffled my voice. Edward set my feet back on the ground and released me from his arms.

"But a few hours can seem like a lifetime when you are …" He stopped mid-sentence. He seemed to be distracted by something behind me. I turned around to see what was stopping him. Emmett was storming towards us with an angry look on his face. I folded my arms and rested them on my bump.

"What's your problem?" You saw his eyes narrow as they stared Edward in the eyes.

"You know what my problem is. Him. Undressing you with his eyes. It's disgusting." He took my hand and tried to pull me away. I snatched my hand away. Why the hell was he acting like this?

"And who do you think you are? My mother?" I snapped back.

"I'm not your mother, no. But you are the mother of my child. And I would prefer it if you didn't talk to him again. Not in my presence anyway." He took my hand and led me away again. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and decided to stay quiet and follow Emmett. When we sat down he leant closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Have you seen the look on that guy's face over there? Priceless!"

"What the hell's going on?" I asked wanting an answer quickly.

"Duh! Are you really that thick? The rest of the people in this room are watching us like we are some kind of soap opera or something. So let's give them a show." I blushed again at being called thick.

"I knew that." I smiled back. Seriously, Emmett calling me dumb? He could talk.

"Course you did. Just play along." He tried to hold my hand again but I pulled it back.

"As long as you don't hold my hand. It's creepy." He just laughed. Does that mean he won't do it again? Just as I was about to ask him, the teacher called the class to attention.

"Hi everyone. My names Suzy and I'll be your teacher for today." She looked much better than Angie from yesterday. She was younger and much prettier. She had piercing green eyes and long blonde hair in bunches. I got the feeling that all the guys in the room liked her. Even Emmett was sat closer than before. I rolled my eyes and tried not to think about Edward doing the same. Curiosity got the better of me and I peeked over in his direction. He just looked disgustedly at all the people around him. I giggled which caught his attention. "What?" I mouthed to him. He tore a page of paper from the pad in front of him and started to write. Then he folded the note up and sent it along the row to me. There were a few people between us. Randomers I have never seen in my life, but they still sent the note along. I opened it and it said;

_You do not want to know what all of these people are thinking. It's sick! And they're about to become fathers._

I smiled and looked around for a pen to reply with. I leaned forward and poked Emmett. "Hey. You got a pen?"

"Uh uh." He never took his eyes off Suzy. It was kind of funny. I spotted that the girl next to me had one so I politely. Luckily she said yes, so I scribbled my response and passed it to him.

_I feel sorry for you! Has Rose spotted what Emmett's doing?_

It reached Edward and it only took a split second for him to read it. He smiled and alerted Rosalie, who was sat next to him. She growled and snatched the paper out of his hands. She then proceeded to roll it into a ball and chuck it at Emmett's head. It actually hit him with a perfect accuracy. He looked to where it came from and held up his hands to convey his innocence. She pointed at him then drew her finger across her throat. Yikes! That didn't look good! I couldn't help but smile at it.

"Excuse me. Is this an origami lesson or a birthing class?" Suzy stood in front of Rose and stared at her with a smile playing across her face. All the guys in the room laughed. Me, personally, didn't find it funny and by the look on their faces neither did half the females in the room.

"Sorry, Suzy. My husband over there was just ogling you. I thought I'd do you a favour and get him out of the trance." Rosalie was still sending silent threats in Emmett's direction.

"Rose, baby, _WE_ are no more. I'm with Bella now. You know that and we have discussed this before. Jasper, control your girl." Emmett prompted Jasper to hold Rosalie down. She looked as if she were about to kill him. I think it all got a bit too much for Rose as she stood up and shouted across to Emmett.

"Right. Well, for Bella's sake stop staring at her ass! Or she might not have a bed for you when you get back." Then she left the hall. Everyone was silent, including the teacher.

I looked at Emmett and hissed through my teeth, "Go after her." He seemed to understand, which saved a lot of time, and left. I just hoped Rose would be okay.

"Sorry about that class. Shall we start?" Suzy asked, trying to gain control of us once again. "Today I will be teaching you about the actual birth and how to make it as easy as possible. Most of this lesson will be practical so you need to grab your partner, grab a mat and find a spot on the floor. Okay?" Did this woman ever stop smiling? Seriously, it was so annoying, seeing her so perky when I felt like crap. And my partner was gone. Fab. I went to the pile of mats we used for P.E. in the corner and snatched one off the top and plonked myself on the floor.

"Excuse me miss. I noticed that your partner stepped out of the room. Would you like me to take his place?" I looked up to see Edward standing over me like the saviour he is.

"Please." I sighed as I felt him sit behind me. My sanity was saved. I wiggled closer until I was sat on his crossed legs and my head was leaning on his.

It took a few minutes for the class to get settled. Once we were, we had to do some breathing exercises. So I was sat in between Edwards's legs puffing and panting and he was behind me doing the same. I couldn't help it any more. I had a mental breakdown. I started laughing and laughing and laughing. I know I looked insane but I couldn't help it. It was bloody hilarious! I was actually sent out as I was distracting the other 'pupils'.

I was made to stand outside until I stopped laughing completely. And I was all by myself! It was so unfair. I really did try to calm down but every time I opened the door to go back in, I just saw everyone sat there huffing and puffing and I was back in hysterics. Then after the breathing it was time for pregnant yoga. I have never seen anything so amusing in my whole life! It took me seven attempts to sit back down in my seat, and even then I managed to do it because they had all stopped the breathing exercises and yoga. Now we had moved onto movie time apparently. The lights were out and there was a TV at the front. I sat down next to Edward and held his hand. He looked up at me through his eyelashes and flashing me the most dazzling smile. I think that it actually shielded me partly from the effects of the video we then had to watch.

It was the worst thing I have ever seen hands down! Even worse than that time I walked in on Esme and Carlisle. God, that was embarrassing! Anyway, the video topped that by like a million bazillion miles. For half an hour we had to watch a woman giving birth. Yes, it's true! They actually showed us. It was so bad I don't even want to talk about it.

"So, what did everyone think then?" Suzy popped up in front of the screen as soon as the film had ended. I felt compelled to share my view with the rest of the group.

"That was the single most disturbing thing I have ever seen in my life. And to be quite honest I think that the tape should be burned so no one has to watch it again." Ha, that wiped the smile of Suzy's face. She cleared her throat and then the dreaded smile returned to her face.

"Anyone else?" And people actually disagreed with me. People said it was helpful and that it prepared them for what was coming. If I was really having this baby it would have scared me crapless! In fact I'm already scared. Thank God that me and Edward won't have kids!

"Oh well it's nearly time to go. And as you've been so wonderful for me to teach I am going to leave you with something to make you laugh." I seriously doubt that. It was only when she had actually done it I realised how sick-minded she actually was. She walked up to the television. I already guessed it was bad but not this bad. Then she rewound the tape. IT SHOWED THE BABY GOING BACK INTO THE POOR WOMAN!!! I had this strange urge to laugh even though it was clearly not the right situation. I kind of started laughing in short bursts.

"Bella, love, are you all right? You look kind of insane." Edward chuckled from the side of me.

"I'm fine. Why do I look insane?" I asked once the laughter had gone. He looked me in the eye for a second before telling me.

"You had this horrified look on your face and you were laughing in that weird way. Seriously, you looked as though you had been wearing a straight jacket!" I giggled trying to picture it. I guess I must have looked pretty scary.

"Thank you all for coming, you have been a pleasure to teach and I hope everything goes well between now and the birth. Just remember the steps I taught you and you will be fine!" I think that was our cue to leave.

****

As I was sat in Edwards car waiting for Emmett to turn up again I realised something. I could feel something moving inside me, well, inside my strap on stomach. It felt like I was being kicked from the inside. But that was impossible, I mean, there's nothing inside me to kick. I got a bit worried then and grabbed Edward's hand and pressed it against my bump.

"Can you feel that? Can you feel that kicking?" I asked frantically, thinking I was going crazy. He didn't answer me but he pressed his other hand on my tummy.

"Yes! Yes I can." His face seemed so full of wonder I didn't want to spoil the moment. We just sat, feeling for the next kick. Then it stopped and Edward sat up straight again.

"Is that meant to happen? I mean I'm not really pregnant so why is it kicking?"

* * *

**First of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Second of all I have a few things to say:**

**1) I called the teacher after my sister. She has read both of my stories and helps me with ideas when I'm stuck.**

**2) I need to thank _iminluvwithavampire_ for the idea of Emmett kicking off at Bella and Edward reuniting.**

**3) The part where the tape was rewound actually came from a story in my life. Unfortunatly my science teacher in year 7 thought it would be a good idea to show us what it looked like backwards. Thanks alot Mrs. B! You haven't even mentally scared me or anything!!**

**Phew! Please review. Hope to update soon XX**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer:_** I do no own _twilight_ or any of the characters. :D :D :D

* * *

_BPOV_

"Why was it kicking?" I repeated. I looked up at Edward who just shrugged his shoulders. Well that was reassuring. I could feel myself getting worked up.

"Bella, calm down. It's okay. It's just a weight inside the empathy stomach that's designed to simulate the baby kicking." Alice appeared at my window. I jumped at the sight of her. "I had a vision of you freaking out. I thought I'd come and prevent it happening in the car park." She felt the need to explain herself after scaring me half to death. Then from behind her I saw Emmett and Rosalie walking towards us arm in arm. At least some good came out of all of this.

"My rides here. I announced and stepped out of the car. I walked up to Emmett's jeep and waited for the driver to turn up. I gave up waiting after about thirty seconds and peered round the back of the car. Rosalie was stood by her BMW and Emmett was kissing her goodbye. Awwww. Wait, no, that's ewwww. Ewwwww! I decided it would be best if I didn't watch this.

Finally Emmett came and let me into the car. He had to lift me into my seat again as my bump prevented me from climbing into the car by myself. Once I was sat in the passenger seat and Emmett was sat in the driver's seat we were ready to go. As we were about to pull out of the parking spot Edward pulled up in his Volvo beside us.

"I'll see you back at the house, Bella." He smiled up at me. I stared down into his eyes and told him that I was going back to my house for something to eat.

"I'll be twenty minutes max." I said, blowing him a kiss as we drove off.

"Do I really have to watch you eat again? It's kind of freaky!" Emmett looked across at me. He had a cheeky grin on his face.

"God keep your eyes on the road! Are you trying to get me killed?" He threw his head back and laughed. I failed to see the funny side.

"I knew you'd be like this. 'Emmett don't kill me!' So funny!" Emmett was still roaring with laughter. Moron! I just closed my eyes for the rest of the journey and prayed I would stay alive.

To my surprise I actually arrived at my house in one piece. I was lifted from the truck and plopped onto the ground. I noticed that Emmett was dragging his heels as he followed me to the door. I put the key in the door and tried to ignore him. I turned the key and looked back. Emmett looked at me through his eyelashes, knowing it was the way Edward got what he wanted. I sighed knowing what he was rooting for.

"Fine then Emmett, you can go on pinball until it's time to go again." His face lit up.

"Thank you Bella!" He pushed past me and bounded upstairs to my computer. I chuckled to myself and walked to the kitchen to fix myself some lunch. I made a sandwich and found a bag of cheese and onion crisps in the cupboard. I started to eat at the table but got a bit bored of being by myself and decided to go and see what Emmett was up to. I thought that ten minutes on his own would be safe. If only I'd have known how wrong I had been. I opened the door with my half eaten sandwich in one hand and looked straight to the computer desk. That was odd, he wasn't sat glued to the screen like I thought he'd be. I panned across the room and found him sat on my bed. He had a book in his hands and was laughing uncontrollably. This made me suspicious from the start because most of the books I owned were classics not comedy ones. I edged closer trying to get a look at the cover to see what it was but his legs hid the cover. I scoured my shelves searching for the missing book but I couldn't see a gap. So I sat on the computer chair and finished my food. He carried on laughing and I just tried to ignore him, I mean at least he was entertaining himself. Then he let out this huge booming laugh that echoed around the room. Curiosity got the better of me.

"What's so funny?" I asked staring at him, with my totally innocent eyes.

"I'm just reading this hilarious book! Oh my God it's amazing!" Emmett said before turning the page and bursting into more laughter.

"What book is it? Will I have read it?" I tried to get a look at the cover again but it was still hidden.

"You could say that. In fact you wrote it!" He replied. I was confused for a second, then my eyes widened. No! It couldn't be! I looked at my bedside table. No! It's gone! The monster! I stood up and walked casually over to Emmett and sat beside him. Then when I thought he would be unprepared I lurched for it. "You're going to have to be quicker than that if you want it back." He had an evil grin across his face. I narrowed my eyes and tried again. "Ooooh. Close but not close enough. Hey, Bella, listen to this." Then he made his voice all high and squeaky, imitating a girl's voice.

"_I was sooo embarrassed today. Why do I always have to be the laughing stock for everyone? At lunch. In the canteen. Worst day of my life so far! Well almost anyway. So I was queuing for my food like everyone else when Alice came up behind me and started talking to me. I got my food and walked away as usual (spaghetti is not a great choice for what happened next). Me and Alice were still talking about that supply teacher I had for Spanish. He was old and bald and a total perve. I swear I caught him looking down my shirt. Anyway, we were gabbing away and were almost at the table when I tripped over a chair. That much I can deal with I mean I spend half my life on the floor but my food went everywhere. And I mean everywhere! While I was falling to the floor I saw my tray flying up in the air just before it came crashing down all over me. I had pasta everywhere! Alice was just stood next to me with a panic-stricken look on her face. I just led there and listened to all the laughter. Edward came and rescued me by taking me to the toilets to get cleaned up. He even let me borrow his shirt that he was wearing over his T-Shirt. I will never live it down. _Ha! Classic!" I was angry now. I dived onto him, reaching for my diary but I just couldn't get it. We were practically wrestling, which I found increasingly difficult with my detachable stomach! I was trying so damn hard to get it but the harder I tried the more he laughed at me. I was so wrapped up in our argument that I almost missed the doorbell. We both froze. We looked like we were playing a very weird game of twister. My leg had somehow ended up by his head and his arm went under my leg and over my arm. There was another knock and we snapped out of our trance. I snatched my diary back and walked towards the door.

"Hey Bella, you're puppy pal's at the door!" Emmett called as I slammed my bedroom door and walked away. Great! That's just what I need! Jacob – the one guy who I wanted to trust me about the whole 'Cullen' situation, and didn't! As I thought about it my anger resurfaced. He'd known me for at least ten years and he didn't trust me. He didn't even know me if he thought I'd do a thing like that.

"What do you want?" I called through the letterbox. I knew that if I looked at him he would win me over. I wanted to stay mad. He deserved it!

"Bella? Open the door please, I need to talk to you." I saw his eyes peering back through the slit.

"I don't want to talk to you." I closed the shutter and walked away. Emmett came bounding downstairs.

"I don't even know what I've done wrong. Open the door and tell me. Please Bella." Jacob sounded as though he was pleading with me. I sighed and opened the door.

"You want to know what's wrong with me? Okay then, I'll tell you. Apart from the fact that Mike Newton started a malicious rumour about me," cough, cough, "and the one person, bar my own father, who I thought would not believe it and who I believed thought highly enough of me to know that I am some low life slutty whore that sleeps with entire families, didn't come through with me. I thought you knew me better than this, hell, I thought I knew you better than this. And what are you staring at? My face is up here!" I stopped mid-rant to direct Jacob's attention away from my stomach. His eyes were fixed on it.

"You're …" He trailed off. "Where is that leech? I can smell him. Come on Cullen! Come out and fight like a man!" Suddenly he began shaking and trying to push past me. Emmett poked his head over the top of the sofa with a little white flag made from a piece of kitchen roll. I smiled despite the fact that I was still hopping mad! Jacob's shaking began to gradually slow until he was in control of it. "Where-is-Edward?" He said through gritted teeth.

"That has nothing to do with anything. You came here to see me. Not Edward. So, what did you want to say? Jesus, Jake, just spit it out!" Hormones were interfering again making me snappy and irritable. I paused for a brief second to wonder how the heck that works seen as I'm not really pregnant. Then Jacob started shouting and I had no time left to ponder.

"It has everything to do with him. Your pregnant for Christ's sake! He did this to you!" He made angry gestures towards my bump. I put my hands over it protectively.

"Actually that's where you're wrong mutt. I'm her baby daddy, you got a problem?" Emmett stood up and walked towards me. However before he got there Jacob punched him square in the mouth. Emmett didn't fall which totally surprised me as he was hit with such power it would have knocked my head clean off. Jacob started shaking again, worse than before.

"Jacob, I think you better go now. Come back when you've calmed down. Emmett don't retaliate." I stood in between the pair of them, hoping it wouldn't get any worse. Jacob ran out the door. I moved silently to the couch and sat down. "Are you okay?" I croaked, trying not to cry. Everything was going wrong.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Emmett came and sat next to me.

"Fine. Not so fine. I don't know." I put my head in my hands and let the floodgates open. I couldn't hold them back any more. Emmett didn't quite know what to do. He just kind of sat there patting my shoulder awkwardly occasionally saying 'there there' or 'it's okay'. In the end he got so concerned and called Edward.

"Bella, love?" Edward sounded worried down the phone. I just about managed a mmm-hum. "Listen, I'm coming for you. I will be there in five minutes okay. Hold on till then sweetheart. I love you." I started crying even more.

As soon as Edward pulled into the drive I ran out the door and ran to him. I stood there in his arms just squeezing him as tight as I could for what seemed like an eternity. The crying stopped and I regained the ability to talk. We went inside and waited for Jacob to turn up again.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I've just had loads of tests to revise for. Stupid school :(  
Anyway here's the latest chapter. What do you think? This chapter turned out way more emotional than I expected lmao :) And I have some amazing news for people who read my last story, ****_The long weekend_**** (if not then check it out!) Gladys is coming back! *woop woop* I won't tell you when but definitely before the end of the story! :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think! XX**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own _twilight_ or any of it's characters. :D :D :D_

* * *

_

_BPOV_

Waiting for Jake to come back was the most anxious moment of my life. Maybe not quite the most anxious moment but defiantly in the top five. I just hoped and prayed he did actually come back. I needed to explain to him what was actually happening. I sat in Edwards absent-mindedly stroking my bump. I jumped every time I heard someone walk past outside and sank back down when I saw it wasn't him. The room was silent. All you could hear was the clock ticking on the wall in the kitchen.

An hour went by and still no Jacob. I was on the verge of tears again. He had to come back to me, he had to. I was scared he would just leave and never know the truth. I should have just said to start with. I guess I was just so angry that he didn't trust me. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I felt like I should be banging my head on a wall or something to the same effect. The look on his face before he had run off was like I had just stabbed him through the heart. In fact I think he would have preferred that. I sighed and curled up tighter into Edward's cold body. All of a sudden Edward lifted me off his body and put me on the couch next to him. Then he jumped up and went to the door. Was this it? Was this Jake? I stood up to follow him but he insisted that I stay where I was.

"I just want to make sure that he's not angry. Not angry enough to phase anyway. I'll be one minute okay love. You just sit there and talk to Emmett." He smiled at me but his smile seemed fake somehow. As if he was trying to cover up another emotion. Anger maybe. Or frustration.

"So, how about that weather huh?" Emmett leaned forward and tried to start a conversation.

"Emmett, no offence, but I would rather hear what's going on with Edward and Jacob. Sorry. We can talk about the weather some other time." I strained to hear what was going on. I heard the front door open and Edward saying that he wanted a word outside. After that the door shut again and I couldn't hear anything. I got up and moved to the door hoping I could hear what was going on.

"Listen, blood-sucker, I came here to talk to Bella, not you. So if you don't mind." Jacob started. I guess Edward stopped him as I didn't hear the door open again.

"You listen here mutt, you have no idea how upset you have made Bella. She has been crying uncontrollably since you left although why I don't know as she is most defiantly better off without you." Edward almost hissed. I sucked in my breath and stared wide eyed at Emmett who was crouched next to me. He seemed mildly amused by the mutt part. I turned my attention back to what was going on outside.

"She's been upset! She's been upset! How the hell do you think I've felt? I've just found out that the girl I love most in the whole world, the girl who I would gladly kill for has been shacking up with some other bloke. And not just that but has got herself pregnant.' Was that a threat? Was he threatening to kill Edward for me? I couldn't help but smile weakly at that. I guess it was the thought that counted. Then I heard a growl, which I assumed was Edward.

"Firstly, you don't know what love is. You cannot love Bella because she is mine. Secondly, don't you dare threaten to kill me again." So I wasn't the only one who interpreted it as a threat then. "Thirdly I suggest you allow Bella to explain before you go and ahead and make assumptions. That is what a true friend would do." Emphasis on the word friend. I heard the handle turn and I panicked and tried back to the couch where I had been told to wait. I tried but I ran into Emmett's chest and slammed to the floor. It really did hurt. I attempted to sit up but my back hurt too much so I just stayed led on the floor.

"Great catch blood sucker!" Jacob called back to Emmet as he bent down and put his flaming hands onto my face. "Bella? Are you all right?"

"Get away from her. You've done enough damage for one day." Edward said as scooped me up into his marble arms and set me down gently on the sofa. He ran his fingertips along my jaw. The cold made me shiver. He chuckled and sat down next to me. "Bella? What's hurting?" I blinked hard several times trying to locate the pain.

"I'm fine, really." I said sitting up. I stared at Edward who was looking at me with concerned eyes. A warm smile spread across his face. This one was genuine! I couldn't help but smile back.

"Bella!" Jacob came bounding towards me. He crouched beside me and smiled up at me as well. "Hey."

"Hey." I said back, the smile still on my face. "Listen Jake, there's something I need to tell you." I looked to Edward who nodded for me to continue.

"Before you say anything I just want to apologize. I understand that this is a really difficult time for you and, erm, Emmett. I just want you to know that I'll be there for you no matter what happens."

"No, Jake, that's what I need to tell you. You've got it wrong. Totally and completely wrong!" He looked confused. "I'm not really pregnant! It's just an empathy stomach, see." I lifted my top up and revealed my extended stomach.

"What the hell?" Jacob stare was once again fixed on my bump. I decided to just let him, it stare it out. But after about five minutes I started to get pretty bored of it. "Why?"

"Long story, but basically I'm doing Carlisle a favour. I'm testing out some new hospital resources or something like that." I looked into his eyes hoping he would see.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry. I should have never doubted you." Jake lent forwards and wrapped his huge arms around me. The heat from his body made me flush. It felt so different to hugging Edward. I was the one to break the hug.

"Oooo." I jumped as I felt it.

"What is it?" Jake looked at me with concerned eyes. Edward was by my side instantly wearing the same face as Jacob.

"What is it love? Is it your head?" Edward took one of my hands in his. It felt so strange because Jacob held one hand making it unbearably hot and Edward held the other making it freezing cold. I dropped them both and raised my hand to my bump.

"It's happening again." I felt a wide smile spread across my face. I looked to Edward and took his hand and pressed it against my tummy. "It's kicking." As I spoke the look on Edwards face was priceless. He had the look of such joy on his face it made me smile wider.

"It's amazing." Was all he said. "It's perfect. You're perfect." He chuckled and pressed his other hand next to his first.

"Hey, Jake, you gotta feel this." I turned my attention to the werewolf by my side. He looked as if he was about to cry. "Jake?"

"It's fine. I wouldn't want to ruin this little moment for you." He stood up and walked to the door. "I'll just go. See you later." Emmett shut the door behind him as he walked out.

"Bye then. Come again." Emmett waved after him. "What's wrong with him? He's got a face like a smacked ass!" I knew I shouldn't laugh at that but I had to. Only a little giggle. Edward chuckled as well. "Well it is true!"

"Only you could say something like that at a time like this." Edward said removing his hands and turning to look at his brother.

"A situation like what? I say what I think people."

"That's your downfall!" The humour on Edwards face was evident. "And how are you after that?" Edward turned back to me and stared deep into my eyes.

"I'm fine. I guess. I don't really know." I said sighing and rubbing my face. "What time is it?"

"Only one o'clock love. Do you want to come back to the house with me?" Edward asked. "Or you could stay here with him." He then pointed to Emmett who was playing with the tassels on the curtain tie.

"I'll come with you. Emmett you coming?" My voice seemed to break his trance because he turned to me and smiled, nodding his head excitedly. "Just what I was afraid of."

Edward chuckled and helped me stand up. "Come on then, let's go. You can ride with me." We walked towards the door only to be stopped by Emmett's huge arms.

"What about me?" His voice was yet again like a small child's. All whiney and pathetic.

"You are a big boy and can drive yourself home." Edward said barging past the barrier.

"Yay! I'm a big boy!" Emmett bounced out the door and to his car. I allowed myself to laugh briefly before locking the door. So this is what it's like having little kids!

* * *

**Another chapter for you! Again, sorry for taking so long but I've been ill recently and have been sleeping alot [Yay! Sleeping!]. Oooo, and before I forget, I do believe there are some people who don't know who Gladys is [:O]. If you don't know but would like to [it may be helpful seen as she is going to be in this story sometime soon and basically just does't get on with Emmett] then you need to read chapter 5 and she's also briefly in chapter 16 towards the middle, of The Long Weekend [the other story I've written]. Thanks for reading the chapter, I'm assuming you did read it, and please could you review. And any ideas for the next chapter are much welcomed! :)Thanks XX**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own _twilight_ or any of the characters :D :D :D_

* * *

_

_BPOV_

I arrived at the Cullen's house a little shook up. Emmett and Edward thought it would be a good idea to have a drag race. Needless to say, Emmett won because of the hugeness of his jeep. I think another reason he won was because I threatened to have a nervous breakdown if Edward didn't slow down.

When we arrived Alice practically threw herself onto me as I walked through the door. "Bella! Are you okay? I saw what happened with Jacob. Just ignore that stupid fleabag, he's just jealous that you get to have Edwards 'child' and not his." For such a small person her hugs were crushing.

"Ow, you're crushing me!" I breathed as she squeezed me harder.

"Sorry. How was lunch?" Alice asked clearly trying to change the subject.

"It was great! I read her diary. It was way funnier than I expected!" Emmett said, perching next to Rose on the chair arm.

"It wasn't that funny actually." I mumbled sitting next to Jasper on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever." Emmett waved it away with his hand. "I read it and I nearly peed with laughter."

"You can't pee dumb-ass, you're a vampire! Vampires don't pee." Rosalie smiled and punched him playfully on the arm.

"Thanks, _treasure_, but I appreciate it if you didn't hit me."

Then I don't know what happened but I felt a wave of jealousy fizzle through me. I tried to ignore it but it just got stronger and stronger until I exploded.

"I thought I was your treasure." I snapped at a stunned looking Emmett.

"Bella, you have always been a treasure, but not _my_ treasure." Hang on, why the hell was I jealous of Rosalie? I didn't even like Emmett?

"I'm the one who's carrying your baby, Emmett. Or am I just your 'bit on the side'?" I spoke, half sobbing and half ready to fight.

"What the hell?" Emmett looked totally shocked as to where this was going as was I. Why was I saying this?

"You know, your 'other woman', your 'in case of emergencies', your 'dirty little secret'." I started to laugh hysterically. What's wrong with me? Is this what it's like when you go insane?

"Bella? Are you all right?" Edward came at me full of concern. I whipped my head around to face him.

"Why would I be all right? Emmett never called me his treasure. He never calls me anything." Hysterical laughter turned into hysterical tears. What brought this on? Was this my hormones? No, I've never been this crazy before.

"But love, he's married to Rosalie. And you have me. You know that, don't you?" he was looking at me as if I had lost the plot. Or as if he wasn't quite sure if I was joking or not. Edward reached his hand across to my face to wipe the tears away but I batted it away. Hang on, I didn't want to do that. It was like I wasn't even in control of my own body anymore. My jealousy was ruling everything.

"I know. I just wish that I was in Rosalie's position." I said in a low, slow tone.

"You don't mean that." Edward smiled, trying again to touch my face.

"I do. I mean it with all my heart. I don't love you anymore, I love Emmett."

Edward recoiled as if I had just slapped him in the face (not that it would have hurt him, but as Emmett said before, it's the thought that counts). At that moment I felt the sizzle of jealousy die away. I had been released. I smiled at the thought of actually controlling my own body again. But apparently it was not the proper time or place. I looked up at Edward. He hadn't moved from before. He was still leaning away from me as if I were poisonous. The smile quickly fell off my face. Oh no, what have I done?

"No, you don't understand." I tried to reach out to him, try to make him understand me but he shifted away from me again.

"I need to be alone for a while." He stood up and walked out of the room. I sat there, arm still outstretched, not quite believing he's gone. I slowly moved my hand back down by my side. I looked around at everyone, eyes wide and scared. Had I blown it? My one shot at happiness? My one true love? I felt a warm tear slide down my cheek. Everyone's eyes turned away from me except Jaspers.

"I am so sorry." Was all he said.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." I said brushing the water off my face and sniffing.

"No, it was. You see, I made you jealous of Rose. Only for a laugh, I mean I never wanted anything like this to happen but I guess it got a little to powerful. Seriously Bella, I didn't mean for this to happen." Jasper bowed his head in shame. It took me about five seconds to turn from a weeping willow to the incredible hulk. My face contorted in anger, I slapped Jasper hard across the face. Ow, that really hurt my hand. Alice was by my side in an instant.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. He'll forgive you." She was practically cradling me in her arms as tears poured down my face.

"He won't. How can he after what I said to him? He thinks I meant what I said." I managed to choke out.

"Don't worry he knows it was Jasper, it was just hearing you say it that made him upset." Alice was still trying to comfort me.

It took me at least twenty minutes to calm myself down and to be able to string a sentence together without sniveling in the middle of it. When I was ready I headed up to Edwards room (which was apparently where he was according to Alice's vision). With each step I was growing more and more anxious. What if he doesn't believe me? What if this made him think about if us being together is really worth it? I shook my head, trying to stop myself from over thinking. Focus.

I knocked softly on the door before entering. "Hello?" I said quietly, poking my head around the door. "Can I come in?" I saw him led on the bed with his face in his hands. A record was playing in the background, something soft and melodic. I moved silently to the end of the bed and just stood there staring at him. The music came to an end and he slowly sat up and met my gaze. He smiled at me weakly and patted the space next to him. I understood and sat next to him. The next track started to play. I recognized this one immediately. "It's my lullaby." I whispered sneaking a look at his face. To my surprise, there was still a small smile there.

"Yes, it's my favorite one. It reminds me of you." Edward said, his voice still sounded full of love.

"It wasn't me down there. It was Jasper, messing with my head again. I didn't mean a word of it. Seriously, not a word." I blurted out but Edward reached out and pulled my hand into his. He started playing with my fingers, as if he was searching for the right words to say.

"I know. I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have acted like that. I must have upset you so much." Edward spoke, tracing patterns on the back of my hand.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who needs to apologize. What I said was totally unacceptable, whether I was under an influence or not." I said raising my face to his. I would have carried on except his beauty stopped me, yet again. I couldn't look away from his honey-coloured eyes. Damn it, that wasn't fair!

"Okay, so I forgive you and you forgive me?" His eyes twinkled as he spoke. All I could manage was a squeak in response, which caused him to chuckle and look away. I blinked hard, trying to find my voice again. "Good." Before I could speak again he leaned forwards and pressed his cold lips onto mine. I closed my eyes and let the electricity pass through my lips and around my body. My hand snaked up his back and tangled itself in his bronze hair. His hand mimicked mine. I was the one to break away, although I really didn't want to.

"Sorry. I got a bit carried away." I couldn't stop beaming as I thought about it. "And I'm being good now. I'm not going to do anything to upset you ever again."

"Just what I want to hear." Edward grinned and kissed me on my lips again. Just as I felt the cold on my face once again, the bedroom door banged open. I jumped which made me headbutt Edward.

"Ouch" I grumbled to myself looking up. Emmett was stood in the doorway, arms folded and shaking his head. "What?"

"I am shocked at you. You were supposed to be my girlfriend today." Emmett said still shaking his head.

"Since when?" I asked, suddenly confused. I'm sure that wasn't part of the deal.

"Since I put my baby in you. Now come on, it's time for some fun!" In one swift movement he bounded up to the bed and grabbed my arm, pulling me up. I gave Edward a pleading look, hoping he would save me.

"He is right, love. He did put his baby in you." I narrowed my eyes at his cheeky grin.

"You're supposed to be on my side." I complained as I was dragged out of the room and downstairs. "Fine then. What do you want to do then, huge and annoying boyfriend for the day?"

"You'll see. Get your coat, dear, we're leaving." Emmett let me go.

"I don't have a coat." I realized just as Alice danced by my side with a deep purple coat.

"You do now. Come on, you don't want to be late." She said as she helped me into the coat that even I had to admit was really pretty. It had two large buttons on the front and fitted me perfectly. What else did I expect from the fashion fairy?

"Late for what?" I asked as I was herded out the door. Everyone just looked at me and grinned evilly.

"You'll find out soon enough." Rose snorted from behind me.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Whatever it was I'm sure it wasn't going to be pleasant for me.

* * *

**For some reason I wasn't quite happy with this chapter. :/ Let me know what you think about it and what the Cullens are up to. I'm thinking something to do with Jessica and Lauren but I don't know what yet. :) Any ideas ??? Review please!! :D XX**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own _twilight_ or any of the characters :D :D :D

_

* * *

_

_BPOV _

I sat in the back seat of the Volvo wondering what was in store for me. I was obviously being kept out of the loop. I tried to act like I wasn't interested but I really was! What was happening? Every so often there was a snort of laughter from someone, which only made me more confused. I guess I'll have to wait until I get there, wherever 'there' is.

We pulled up outside a restaurant. Well, I say restaurant, I really meant _Toni's Pizza_. I'd never seen it before. I never even knew it existed! Emmett helped me out of the car whilst Edward stood back and rolled his eyes.

"If I were you, love, I would enjoy his chivalry whilst it lasts." I smiled as Emmett gave his brother an evil look.

"What are you on about, I'm always full of chivalry-ness." I coughed trying to disguise my laughter. "What's chivalry again?" Emmett scratched his head making him look a little like a monkey.

"I'll explain later." Alice danced in front of us all. "Everyone knows what to do, right?" Everyone nodded. I stuck my hand in the air. "Yes Bella?"

"I don't know what to do." I looked around at everyone's expressions. Seriously, everyone looked as though I'd just asked if bananas were really yellow.

"Well duh! That's kind of the point." Rose spoke from behind me. "Can we just go in please?" Then before I got a chance to ask why I wasn't allowed to know what was going on I was caught in the current and was being pulled through the front door. I sighed and followed the crowd to a table near the windows.

Almost as soon as we had sat down a waitress came up to us and said, "Well, hi there! Welcome to Toni's! My name's Kellie and I'll be you're waitress for today. Can I get you folks something to drink?" She had long red hair and was extremely over enthusiastic.

"Yes thank you. I would like a broccoli and pickle smoothie for my girlfriend please." Emmett beamed as he squeezed his way in between me and my real boyfriend.

The smile disappeared off Kellie's face. "I'm afraid we don't serve them here. Can I get you something else?"

"Oh. It's just that she's craving at the moment. Weird I know but she really likes them don't you sweetie." He turned to me and tapped the end of my nose. I swatted him away.

"Can't get enough of them." I said with heavy sarcasm. Apparently, Kellie hadn't noticed I wasn't serious.

"Ohmigosh! Wow! Well in that case I'll see what I can do." And before I had a chance to protest she turned away and walked to the kitchen.

"Emmett! I don't want that!" I whispered trying not to draw any unnecessary attention towards myself.

"I love you too pumpkin!" He simply said, totally ignoring what I just said. I folded my arms in a huff and stared angrily ahead. I heard splutters of laughter but I don't know who it was. I would get them. I would get them all.

"Here we go! Freshly made for our mommy-to-be! Enjoy!" Kellie almost ran over and plopped the drink on the table in front of me. She hung around, waiting for me to take a sip and give her a 'thumbs up'. It looked vile. All green and lumpy. It made me feel sick.

"I can't drink this." I said pushing the tall glass away from me.

"Why ever not?" Kellie looked concerned as if she had made it all wrong or something.

"It's okay Bella, I know why." Alice leant over and patted my hand sympathetically. Finally, someone who was on my side. "No one's said grace." What the-

"In fact no-one in this room has said grace before they ate. How sinful!" Rose looked disgusted. "I don't know how all you people can live with yourselves! Shame on you." She stood up and scolded the entire restaurant. Everyone's eyes focused on our table. Some of the people in the room put down their food and hung their heads slightly.

"Bella is very religious." Emmett stage whispered to everyone. For some reason that made all of this more understandable for all of them. People nodded their heads and whispered to each other before bowing their heads and putting their hands together. "Bella, honey, would you like to do the honours?"

"Fine then, if you insist. Dear God. Thank you for this wonderful food you have provided for us all today." I stared down at the disgusting drink in front of me. Yeah, thanks a lot! "I also want to thank you for being a general good guy and never annoying me for entertainment and slash or amusement." I looked at the stupid grinning lump beside me. Emmett is such an idiot. "Amen."

"Amen" Everyone echoed before resuming eating and chatting loudly to one another.

"Well done sugar, that was perfect. Go on then, you can drink it now." Everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to taste it. Kellie was biting her lip in anticipation. It wasn't that exciting was it? Did this girl get out at all? I lifted the cup gingerly to my lips and took a sniff. I gagged. That was revolting! But it gave me an idea. I smelled it again, knowing it would have the same effect on me. I gagged again and set the glass on the table. One more for good measure, I gagged for a third time and knocked the glass over, spilling the lumpy green mixture all over the table. I stood up and ran to the bathroom. As soon as I was behind closed doors I let the smile spread across my face. I was supposed to be pregnant. When you are pregnant you get morning sickness. When you get mornning sickness you puke. Perfect excuse to leave the table.

I saw the door open and panicked for a second. Then I saw it was only Edward and relaxed and let the smile take over again.

"How are you? Were you sick?" His eyes were anxious and checking me over to make sure I was all right.

"I'm good thank you. In fact I'm more than good, I'm great! I don't have to drink that icky smoothie thing anymore! And, no I wasn't sick. It was just an act to get away from the table. Fooled? I think so." I held up my hand for a high five but was left hanging. I brought my hand back down and laughed at Edwards confused, yet stunningly beautiful, face. "What?"

"I really don't know. Anyway, I could tell you were getting annoyed with certain people out there." We both knew he meant Emmett. "But don't let them win! They have all bet me that they can make you loose your temper by the end of the day. I, of course, have betted against them." He shot me a cheeky grin that made my heart stop.

"Don't worry. I will not let them win if it's the last thing I do. Or not do. Do? I don't know what the right terminology is but I won't loose it." I finished blushing slightly. That sentence didn't come out right, I just ended up getting muddled. Edward's eyes were laughing at me even though his face was trying not to.

"Good, then let's go." He held out his arm for me to take and led me to the door.

I took my seat next to Emmett again. This time he cringed away from me and pulled a face. Sick human, yuck! I smiled at everyone and looked at the menu. "Sorry about that guys. Morning sickness. Pregnancy sucks." I looked at Alice and Rose in particular. I knew they would figure it out. But their faces stayed calm, trying not to give the game away. "So how are you going to annoy me now then? Whatever it is, I'm ready." My smile turned into a huge grin as everyone figured out that I knew about the bet. They all looked away from me.

Just at that moment, the moment when I thought I had won everyone, Jessica and Lauren walked through the door. Arms linked and chattering away I thought they had missed me. And they would have done if Emmett hadn't stood up and shouted, "Hey look everyone, it's Jessica and Lauren. Hi girls!" I pulled him down before he did anything else. Anyway, apparently this shout out was like a free invitation to sit at our table or something because they came sauntering over to us with slightly evil looks on their faces.

Oh dear! I can't picture this going well.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken a while for this chapter. It has been longer than I would have liked since I last updated. But hopefully now I will be able to update faster as I finish school for the christmas holidays on friday :) Soooo excited !!! Anywho, please review and comment. Thanks XX :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own twilight or any of the characters :D :D :D

_

* * *

_

BPOV

"Hi Bella! Didn't expect to see you here." Lauren remarked as she tried to next to me. I had to shuffle up and practically sit on top of Emmett to make enough room. Jessica pulled up a stool and sat next to Lauren.

"Didn't expect to see you either." I said with as much patience as I could muster. I really could not be bothered with their crap now. But we all just grinned at each other as if nothing was wrong. Our smiles were very different though. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie's smile was a 'we-are-so-gonna-win-this-bet' smile. Jessica and Lauren's smiles (especially Lauren's smile) were more a cross between a menacing grin and a fake 'friendly' smile. Mine and Edwards smile was purely fake. I didn't want to smile but had to, to keep the non-existent peace between everyone at the table.

"So, I hear you got pregnant!" Lauren came right out and said it. All eyes went to me. Before I could speak however, Lauren butted in again. "I also heard that there are four possible fathers. You know who it is yet?"

"Actually, yeah we do. It's me." Emmett beamed and put his arm round me. I shrugged out it as soon as I could.

"Emmett! For the last time, stop touching me!" He leant away from me with his hands up in the defense position.

"Well sorry. I thought you liked it. You did a few weeks ago." He reached forward again but I shot him such an evil look he dropped his arms. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"Yeah, you will be." I hissed.

"Awww. How…sweet." Jessica said after a pause. I noticed that Edward was the growling quietly. I think I was the only one who noticed. Jessica or Lauren must be thinking something nasty.

"I guess that means that you and Edward aren't together anymore? Such a shame, I thought that you were the perfect couple." Lauren pouted in my direction. Jessica was adjusting her shirt so it showed off her 'assets' more. It was so plainly obvious that she was interested in _my_ boyfriend. I counted to ten in my head before answering.

"No, we're together alright. Never been stronger, right darling?" I leaned across Emmett's huge chest and held Edwards cold hand in my own.

"Right sugar plum. Never been stronger." He smiled and squeezed my hand. I could do this. I wouldn't crack and let Edward lose. I grinned and let go of his hand and returned to my seat. Jessica seemed to slump back slightly in her chair.

"But I bet that this scandal has had an impact on you both. I mean if my boyfriend had been sleeping with my two brothers and father behind my back then I'm not sure I would ever be able to forgive him. I would never trust him ever again. And a relationship without trust is nothing. Surely you're looking for something more, Edward." Jessica straightened up again after Lauren's speech. Maybe she thought she had a chance after all. "I mean, anyone who does that sort of thing is a total whore. No offence." She looked into my eyes. I just stared back.

"Non taken." I smiled back.

"Bella, is not a whore. As we've been trying to tell everyone for the last twenty-four hours, none of this is real. Bella has done nothing wrong. If I hear you call her anything other than perfect ever again, you have my word you're life will not be worth living." Edwards face was contorted with anger. I had never seen him so worked up before. Half of me was honored and half of me was outraged. I just sort of froze waiting for someone to break the awkward silence.

"Oh give it a rest. Of course you're trying to cover up your girlfriends mistakes. Or is it ex-girlfriend?" Jessica said to my surprise. Usually she didn't say much, just agreed with Lauren.

Sensing the tension in the air I stood up and said, "Well this has been lovely, but I'm afraid we have to go. I have a doctor's appointment I can't be late for. We should defiantly meet up again though. Come on guys." I called back towards the table. "See ya later Jess. Lauren."

"Is the doctor's appointment with Dr. Cullen by any chance? Are you meeting him in his office for a quick once over?" Lauren asked rather loudly just as we were about to leave. I hurried into the fresh air to get away from their high-pitched laughter. Edward was fuming as we climbed back into the car and made our way back to his house.

****

"I can't believe they said that about you. I should go back there and shut them up, once and for all. And the things they were thinking were worse than the things they were saying. They were saving all the better jokes for after we left. Jessica didn't want to ruin her chances with me." Edward was pacing back and forth in the lounge. He was getting so worked up he was practically wearing a hole in the floor.

"Just forget about it man. Who cares what a couple of dumb girls think anyway?" Emmett asked from the sofa, where he was sat next to Rose.

"When the couple of dumb girls are Jessica and Lauren, the biggest gossips in school with a personal grudge against me, then yeah, I would say I care." I answered as honestly as I could.

"Listen you guys. If there's one thing that we Cullen's know how to do, it's revenge. All we need to do is make a plan and follow it through. Simple." Alice's excitement was evident from the way she sprung up and walked across the room to grab some paper. "Okay. So, let's brainstorm!"

So we sat and thought about the best ways to get our own back on Jessica and Lauren. We came up with some awesome ideas but in the end we all decided on one. This one idea was going to make them quit bugging me for the rest of their lives!

* * *

**Another chapter finished! What are the Cullens and Bella planning? Any ideas 'coz I could do with a little help =] Please review! Thanks and love you ;D XX**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own _twilight_ or any of the characters. :D :D :D

* * *

**Note:** I just want to say a huuuge thank you to **_Kree-on-toast_** for giving me the idea for this chapter. Although I also loved **_LissaHuff_**'s idea. Thanks alot to you as well!

* * *

_BPOV_

Emmett picked up the phone first. I could barely contain my excitement. I can't believe we were actually doing this. I let out a nervous giggle. I just prayed it would work. I clamped my hand over my mouth and watched as the number was dialed.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Lauren said over speaker phone.

"Why, is that any way to speak to your date for this evening?" Emmett spoke back, looking warily at me. He probably knew that I was the one who would laugh and ruin it.

"What did you just say? I thought you just said that _I_ was _your_ date for this evening. I don't even know who you are." Lauren retorted. "So I'm going to put the phone down. Bye bye." Uh oh! This was game over. Quick Emmett, say something!

"Please don't. It's me! Emmett Cullen! Remember, you sat with us today at Toni's?" There was a moment of silence while she processed the information. I bit my lip in anticipation.

"Sorry. Yeah I remember. So, why do you want to go out with me? You've barely even noticed me before. Not that I've not tried." She mumbled that last bit. But Emmett, being the gentleman he is, ignored it and carried on.

"Well, when you were sat with us today. It just made me think. This girl is so beautiful, so smart, so evil. So why have I never asked her out before?" Okay, Emmett was laying on a bit thick there. I guess it did the job though because she said yes!

"What time do you want to pick me up then? And where are we going?" Lauren sounded all weird and girly all of a sudden.

"No. I won't pick you up. I'll meet you there. Do you know where Bel Cibo is, that restaurant in Port Angeles? If not then find out. I'll be there at eight. Sharp." I hiccupped. Everyone's eyes turned to me. I held my breath and waved for everyone to carry on. "See ya then babe." And then he hung up.

I let my breath out and began to laugh. This was going to be awesome! But there was still one more phone call left. But this time it was Edwards turn. He took the phone off Emmett and sat back down next to me on the bed (For some unknown reason we were all sat in Rose and Emmett's room. More privacy maybe?).

"Well done Emmy!" Rosalie whispered to her husband who was looking rather proud of himself. Edward dialed the number and we all waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, who is it?" the voice didn't sound like Jessica's, must be her mom or something.

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen. I'm a friend of Jessica's. Is she able to come to the phone?" He recited in his politest of tones.

"Of course, dear. Just hold on a second." We all held our breaths while Jessica was brought to the phone.

"Hello Edward." Jessica sounded all weird and girly too. Was it just this side affect from talking to boys? Did I sound like that when I spoke to boys? I hoped not!

"Hi Jessica, how are you tonight?" Edward asked. He was a good actor. He actually sounded like he cared.

"I'm fine thanks, all the better for speaking to you." She cooed. "And call me Jess. All my closest friends do."

"Okay then, Jess. Listen, I've been thinking about what you said when we were at Toni's today. About there being no trust in mine and Bella's relationship anymore. You were right, I want more for myself, I deserve more!"

"Oh good for you! I'm really pleased, truly I am. But I get the feeling there was something else you wanted to tell me, or ask me." Heavy hints from _Jess_ there. I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling.

"Oh yeah, erm, Jessica, Jess, I was just wondering if you would like to meet up with me tonight? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to but I'd sure like it if you did." He was cut off by a high pitched squeal from the other end of the line.

"I thought you'd never ask! I would love to! Where do you want to go? Bowling? Cinema? I hear that there's a new romantic-comedy out. I think it's called heartbreakers or something like that. You wanna go and check it out?"

"Actually, I had another idea. How does dinner sound?"

"Sure, I mean that sounds good too." Jessica sounded shy all of a sudden.

"Great. I'll meet you at Bel Cibo at eight o'clock. Can you make that?" I bit my lip waiting for an answer.

"Sure. See you then!" Jessica hung up the phone and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was easy!" Emmett grinned and folded his arms. "So what do we do next?"

"You know what we do next." Alice chimed from the door. "Shopping! Come on guys!"

"I don't know if I can. You know this whole pregnancy thing has tired me out, so I'll sit this one out." I thought I'd at least try and duck out of it. But Alice was having none of it.

"No. Don't you dare try and worm out of it. Anyway, we need to buy you're disguise."

The idea was that Edward and Emmett would go on a double date with Jessica and Lauren. The rest of us would be sat at a table around the corner with a monitor to watch what was happening and a microphone to communicate with them. High tech, I know but that's the Cullen's for you. Nothing is ever simple. Anyway, we were all going to be in disguise so no-one would recognize us and when the time came we would film them being rejected by the boys and then leg it. The boys would then phone up and apologize and ask them out on a second date to the cinemas. Before the film, we would play the clip of rejection from the night before and cause endless humiliation for Jess and Lauren. Perfect. But now we had to shop for disguises.

****

We went to this costume shop to buy all of our gear. It was a really expensive costume shop as well but when you had an endless amount of money price tags were insignificant.

"Oooh! Look at this wig! Awesome huh?" Alice stopped to try on a long blond wig. It actually looked a lot like Rosalie's hair. " I defiantly think we should all wear wigs. Oooh! Dreads!" And she was off again to try on another wig, dreadlocks this time. "Come on then, pick what you want. And you Jazz, you need to pick your wig as well." Jasper didn't look too thrilled when he heard that.

"Come on then, you can help me seen as you don't need to pick one for yourself." I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him around the corner. First of all, what colour should I be? A blonde bombshell? A fiery redhead? Or I could wear the dreads." I gave Edward a questioning look. He chuckled before answering me. "What would you suggest?"

"I think you'd look beautiful in anything." Edward said in his perfect velvety voice.

"That wasn't really very helpful but thank you. Any helpful suggestions?" I asked.

"Well love, they do say that blondes have more fun. I mean just look at Rosalie." He pointed round the corner where Rose was smacking Emmett with what looked like a plastic sword.

"I saw you looking at that sales assistant ass. What's you're problem today? You can't take your eyes off other women's butts! Stupid idiot!" Rosalie practically screamed. She then chucked the sword at his head and stormed off. Emmett ran after her trying to make amends.

"Fun fun fun!" Edward said before bursting out laughing. I joined in. I had to admit that it never got boring watching Rose beating Emmett with random objects.

"Point taken. So we need to find a blond wig. How about this one?" I looking at a dirty-blonde pageboy. I twisted my hair into a bun and tried the wig on. I looked at myself in the full length mirror in front of me. "Nah. Something else."

After trying on several blonde wigs I decided on one that was straight and quite long. It looked like Hannah Montana's wig. Almost identical! We all found each other and compared our new hairstyles. Alice had found a long red one that went down to her elbows. Rose was wearing a black pageboy, a lot like the one I had tried on earlier. And Jasper had a brunette Afro on his head. I stifled a giggle. He looked so fed up.

"Now for the clothes!" Rosalie said leading everyone to the costumes, keeping her distance from Emmett I noticed. Everyone had different ideas about what to wear. We decided to try out each suggestion no matter how stupid or ridiculous. Emmett went first. He wanted everyone to dress as hookers, which was defiantly interesting. But as it turns out three pregnant hookers and a pimp in an Afro wouldn't blend to well into the restaurant scene.

Rosalie suggested we all dressed up in sixties fashion. But I didn't feel comfortable in a mini-dress and platform boots.

Alice wanted us all to dress up in red carpet dresses. But Jasper didn't want to wear a dress.

Jasper wanted everyone to dress up as ninjas. I have to admit, I liked that idea best of all.

In the end we all decided to pick a nice dress and wear that instead. So we paid for our wigs and went back to the house. Apparently there was plenty to choose from in Alice's wardrobe. So I was forced to play Barbie again with Rose and Alice. I ended up wearing a black and white strapless dress with black satin pumps. Rose wore a purple sundress and Alice wore a blue halter-neck. Even Jasper dressed up, although it's not like he had a choice. He was dressed in a black pinafore with a white shirt underneath. Yes, he was dressed as a girl and not best pleased about it. But he really had no choice. I think as time went on he actually started to like it!

"It's time to go everyone! Who's got all the equipment?" Edward called from the front door.

"I have! Microphones, hidden cameras, camcorder, monitors, earpieces, everything we need. We'll get you hooked up when we get there. Emmett, come on! Get you're lazy ass down here!" Jasper called up the stairs to his brother. Emmett came strolling down with Rosalie on his arm.

"Whoa Jezebel, chill your beans! I'm here now and ready to go."

"Let's go then." Alice pushed her way through the crowd and took control. Edward and Bella you take Emmett and Rose, I'll go with Jezebel. We'll see you there. Can't wait." She started bouncing up and down with excitement. Edward helped me into the Volvo and Emmett and Rose climbed into the back seat. As we set off I felt the butterflies in my stomach (my real one not the strap on). There were so many things that could go wrong with this, I just hoped none of them did!

* * *

**Another chapter for you all :D Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. I really apreciate it :) Review this chapter? Please?**

**And another thing, I just want to wish you all a Happy New Year! Let's hope 2010 is full of happiness and excitement for everyone! Love you XXX**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own _Twilight_ or any of the characters. :D :D :D

* * *

_BPOV_

We all regrouped in the parking lot. It took a while to attach the hidden camera to a button on the boy's shirts. And then we had to fix the microphone onto their back tooth and put the earpieces in. It felt like we were extra's out of Charlie's Angels or something. We did a few test runs. Emmett and Edward went across the street to test the ranges. We got a picture on the monitors and we heard Emmett talking about ninja's again so we knew that both the microphones and the cameras worked. That was a weight off everyone's shoulders. The butterflies in my stomach were getting worse and worse. I was more nervous than Edward and all I was doing was watching. Alice assured me that everything would go according to plan and she's the psychic so I trusted her.

"It's five to eight. Okay Edward, off you go. Remember, when Jessica comes in for the hug, intercept her with a handshake." Alice was directing from the car window as Edward kissed me good-bye.

"It'll be over before you know it. Then we can go home and watch a DVD together, okay?" He whispered in my ear. His closeness sent chills down my spine. He chuckled and kissed me again. "I'll take that as a yes. I love you."

"I love you too." I stood back and waved him off. I sighed and climbed in the back seat next to Jasper or 'Jezebel' as he would be known for the duration of the evening. I looked at Rosalie in the front seat. She was adjusting her wig in the wing mirror. "Hey Rose. Do we get secret identities as well as Jezebel over here?" I jerked my thumb in his direction. Rose turned to face me with a smile on her face.

"Sure! And I get to pick them right?" I nodded. Her smile grew and her eyes sparkled. "Okay then, Bella, your new name is Fawn. Alice yours is Giselle and mine is Lucinda."

"Cool! Just call me Elle for short." Alice giggled and finished plaiting her long red hair. She was wearing it in bunches at either side of her head.

"Hey Elle, I think you suite your hair that colour. It looks kind of cool." I commented. Our eyes met in the rearview mirror.

"I don't know about the colour but I miss having my hair long." She sighed and fixed her hair with a hair-tie. "Never mind. All finished! When can we go in?" She was getting excited again and the car was bouncing with her.

"We go in when Edward gives us the word." Jasper said. I turned my head in his direction.

"What word's that then?" I asked. This was getting more and more mission impossible by the minute!

"When he sees a good table for us then he will say the codeword. Which is Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles. And I know how stupid the word is but it was-, well I bet you can guess whose idea it was." I laughed. Emmett! Of course.

"How the heck is he going to work that into a sentence?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I have absolutely no idea what-so-ever." Edward's voice was in my ear. I whizzed around expecting to see him but I couldn't.

"Edward? I thought you were inside." I said getting out the car, just to double check he wasn't there.

"I am with no sigh of Jessica or Lauren yet." It was like his voice was following me around. How the hell?

"How come I can hear you're voice? Am I going crazy?"

"No love, you just have an ear-piece and microphone in like everyone else so I can hear you and you can hear me back. Remember?" I felt so stupid for forgetting. It had been like five minutes. God, Edward was so patient with me. The stupid, fat human. I felt like smacking myself over the head with something heavy.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I mumbled. Everyone was laughing at me, I could hear them through my earpiece and out of it. They were hanging out of the car windows, pointing and laughing. I could feel myself blush. I was so embarrassed. I was also slightly frustrated at everyone else for laughing at me, I mean Emmett had defiantly done stupider things. In fact, they all had. The bad thing was I now knew what was coming. Since becoming pregnant I have gotten extremely emotional. And every time I got frustrated or angry then I tended to cry. Before I knew it water was cascading down my face. I tried to wipe it up before anyone noticed but it was too late for that.

"Bella. What's wrong? Hold on, I'm coming out." Edward spoke anxiously.

"No you can't. Jessica is just getting out of her car now. You're gonna have to stick in there big guy. We'll handle hormonal Bella." Jasper said smiling at me through the car window. As soon as he'd said that I felt myself stop crying.

"Thanks Jasper." It was always helpful that one of us had the ability to control my emotions.

"No biggie. Us girls have to stick together right?" I laughed. "Come and watch. Jessica's just going inside now. Good luck Eddie." I squeezed in the back seat with Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose. They were all gathered around one of the monitors. I watched the screen and saw as Jessica spotted Edward and went running up to him.

"Hey Edward! Sorry if I'm late. How are you." Like Alice said, she went in for a hug but Edward just held his hand out formally. Jessica looked a bit confused for a second, then she realized she was supposed to shake it. Which she did.

"I'm good thanks, how are you. And don't worry, you were only five minutes late." Edward dropped her hand and led her to a table.

"Oh I'm fine thanks. So, how did you manage to break it to Bella?" Jess was suddenly concerned about me. She probably just thought that I'd burst in and ruin their 'date'.

"I haven't told her yet. I just left her at home with Jasper and Emmett watching Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles. She should be fine." Jess giggled slightly.

"We have our cue!" Alice shouted at the top of her voice. "GO GO GO!" On the way out of the car I caught my ankle on Rose's leg so we fell over and Emmett tried to catch us but only managed to knock Alice off Jasper's knee before managing to land on us. Not the classiest ways of getting out of a vehicle I admit but what's done is done.

I stood up and straightened out my dress. We had to leave Emmett inside the Volvo to wait for Lauren. He couldn't be there earlier than Lauren. It would ruin the whole 'treat them mean, keep them keen' act Emmett had worked soooo hard to achieve. We hid the monitors in Rose's big purple bag. There were a few last minute wig adjustments before we set off across the car park towards Bel Cibo, the best Italian restaurant in town.

I saw Edward and Jessica sat on a table by the window. Part of me was jealous because every minute he was with her, was another minute he was away from me. Edward glanced my way as we walked past them. I expected him to smile or wink at me or something but to my surprise he just turned back to Jessica and laughed at the terrible joke she was telling. I knew it was only an act but my heart still dropped. And my throat went tight as if I was going to cry. _No_, I told myself, _you can't do this to everyone else. It's just pretend. That's all, and the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can all go home and watch a DVD together. _I straightened myself up and walked to the back of the restaurant where there was a little table cornered off from the rest of the world. I took the seat next to Alice so I had could watch Edward cam instead of Emmett cam. Rosalie insisted on being in charge of Emmett's monitor so she could keep an eye on, and I quote, "That home-wrecking tramp". We had only just set up the screens when Lauren came through the front door, looking around for her date.

"Emmett, the tramp's here. So you can come inside in about five minutes okay?" Rose said whilst giving Lauren the evil eye for something she hadn't even done yet.

"Thanks babe. See you in five then." Emmett's voice rang in my ear.

"Owww! Emmett turn your microphone down. Are you trying to deafen us or what?" Jasper took his earpiece out and rubbed his ear.

"Sorry. Will do." Well at least his voice wasn't piercing my eardrums anymore.

"Edward, you need to casually spot Lauren and invite her over to wait with you." Alice looked across the room to check on Lauren's whereabouts. Just as Edward started talking to her the waiter came over to us and asked us what we wanted.

"Go away! Come back later." Rose growled, straining to hear the conversation in her ear. The waiter looked shocked and slightly scared and walked back over to the kitchen.

I could here what was being said now, well the tail-end it anyway. "-here at eight o'clock. It's like quarter past now, where is he?" As if on cue Emmett strolled through the door at a rather leisurely pace.

" Yo Lauren, baby, where you bin at huh? I've bin waiting for you for hours, what part of eight o'clock sharp don't you understand?"

"Nice touch Emmett." Alice remarked from the sidelines.

"Look who's talking, Mr. I'm-gonna-roll-in-at-whatever-time-I-want-to-and-to-hell-with-everyone-else! You are the one who's late. In fact, I don't even know why I came. I'm going."

"Quick! Say something! Make her change her mind about leaving. Compliment her about something. Anything, just hurry! She's leaving." Alice practically screamed. Emmett looked around, searching for something. Then he turned back round to Lauren, just as she was about to walk out and said one of the corniest lines there is.

"Yo Lauren! If I could re-arrange the alphabet I would put I and U together,"

"Did he seriously just say that?" I asked to Jasper who just nodded with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Fine then you want another one? Can I take you're picture? Only I want Santa to know exactly what I want for Christmas." I covered my face with my hands and shook my head. Oh dear, this wasn't getting any better.

"Wait a second, it's working. Keep going Emmett, she's coming back." Rose whispered not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I think we should start again. Hi Emmett, I'm glad you could make it." Lauren hugged Emmett. Well, more accurately she wrapped her arms around his head while he patted her back. In fact it looked more like he was thumping her. I saw Rose chuckle to herself.

"Hi Lauren. Oh wait, hang on a second, my phone's vibrating." Emmett broke away and reached into his pocket for his stupidly expensive mobile. "Hello. Yes. Sure, I'll tell her."

"Who was that." Lauren said impatiently. I thought she might leave again but his answer seemed to please her.

"That was cupid. He says to tell you that he needs my heart back." Emmett said with a lop-sided smile spread across his face. When he had finished Lauren's face lit up as well. Phew, that was a close one. "Hey look, it's Eddie! How's it going man? And he's with a girl. Don't mind if we sit with you do you? Nah, didn't think so." He plonked himself down next to Jessica, much to her annoyance.

"How many times do I need to tell you? Don't call me Eddie, I hate it." Edward recoiled as Lauren sat down next to him. "And do you mind, I'm kind of busy here."

"I don't mind at all. So what's everyone getting? I fancy a pizza." Emmett spoke flicking through the menu. "Hey waitress lady. We'll have a large pepperoni pizza for me and my girl here. Thanks."

The plan was going well. I'd give it half an hour before the girls are in tears. Wow, that sounds kinda mean. Oh well, they have done far worse things to me. Fingers crossed there are no more problems.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please review this one as well :) Hope to update soon. If anyone has any requests for wierd, random or awkward things for the boys to say and on thier 'dates' I will try and work them into the next chapter. I want the rest of the date to be really messed up, so I will try to put every one of you're sugguestions into the next chapter no matter how wierd :) Thank you!! XX**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own _twilight _or any of the characters :D :D :D

* * *

**_Note:_** Thank you to everyone who gave me ideas for this chapter, I think I used all of them. So I have a few people I need to thank. *Clears throat*

* **_WhatDoYouMeanEdwardIsn'tReal_** (Love the name by the way!)

* _**Kree-on-toast**_

* **_LissaHuff_**

* _**IKNOWIMWEIRD177**_

* _**twilighterlostinNCIS**_

* **_TeAmVaMpS100_**

Phew :) I think that's all of them. Now that's sorted, on with the story ...

* * *

_BPOV_

Jessica and Edward were looking in the menus as Emmett took Lauren's hand after he had just picked his nose. Lauren looked truly revolted and pulled her hand away.

"Fine then, be that way. I'm just tryin to show you a little lovin." Emmett pouted and folded his arms. Lauren was looking fed up again. "I'm sorry Baby, I am tryin but this is all new for me. Rose didn't like all the mushy gooey stuff. I'm a bit out of practice." She looked up at him and grinned.

"How is the ho? Bet she flipped when you told her about us." I felt quite scared seen as I was sat directly across from Rose. Lauren really shouldn't have said that. Surprisingly, Rosalie managed to restrain herself.

"Errm." For once Emmett seemed at a loss for words.

"Just tell her that I totally flipped out and hit you over the head with a frying pan." Rose instructed her dumbstruck husband.

"Hey, it has to be believable! Make it a guitar or something. As if she's gonna believe Rose owns a frying pan." Jasper chirped up from the corner. I found that funny.

"Yeah! She totally flipped out. And then she started beating me around the head with my guitar. In fact, I'm still sore." Emmett sniffed and touched the back of his head tenderly.

"Awwww, my poor baby. I didn't know you played guitar." Lauren leaned forward and stroked Emmett's chin.

" I don't. And neither does she. We just used it in our love play, I would play the sexy lead guitarist of a rock band and she would be my biggest fan." Everyone at our table looked at Rose who looked as if she didn't care who just heard that.

"Nice. Thanks for sharing." Edward said with a disgusted face. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I don't know what you're on about bro. You and Bella have done worse. Remember that time when you were playing doctors and nurses. Or was that me and Bella? I can't remember. Oh no wait, we played cops and robbers. Man she looked hot with handcuffs!" I could feel my cheeks flaming. I didn't look up but I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I just kept my eyes on the monitor.

"By the way it's not true. Any of it." I mumbled still not looking up. Slowly the eyes dissolved away from me and went back to the screens in front of us. I could hear from the microphones that Edward was growling. He hated it when people joked about me like that. Well, mostly Emmett, seen as he was the one who always thought it funny to make inappropriate jokes.

"Hey, I don't want to hear about your sex life with you're ex-girlfriend or your affair with his ex-girlfriend." Lauren pointed to Edward who looked positively livid! "Okay, so you better say something nice or else I'm going."

"Sorry again." Emmett said, bowing his head.

"Compliment her, say something nice." Alice ordered from where we were sat.

"Hey, I love your dress. It's fabulous!" Emmett said in a very feminine way. I rolled my eyes. This could only get worse. "But I think little Eddie here would prefer it if I wore it." Big stage wink in Lauren's direction.

"Little Eddie? What the hell?" Jessica spoke from beside him. I think that was the first I'd heard her talk for ages.

"You know. Little Eddie." Emmett said staring at Edwards crotch. Okay, I didn't need to see that.

"That better be a joke." Lauren said rather sharply as their pizza arrived. "And if it was it wasn't funny."

"Hey babe, I'm sorry. Shut your eyes and I'll make it up to you." I think Lauren was expecting a gift or something because I could see from the monitor that her face spread into a smile. While her eyes were closed Emmett stuck his fingers into the pizza and started messing around with the topping.

"Oh dear, I can't imagine this going well!" I turned to Rose and asked, "What the hell is he doing?"

"Wait and see." She grinned and went back to watching her screen.

"Taa-daa! What do you think?" Emmett proudly showed a very surprised Lauren his masterpiece.

"What is it?" Jessica asked, full of curiosity.

"I think it's a pizza with Lauren written in pepperoni on the top. Except that he's mis-spelt Lauren. It now says 'Lorron'. And he's missed off the 'n'." Edward stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"What? I ran out of pepperoni." Emmett explained himself. All the while I could see Lauren's face get redder and redder and redder. Then she burst, figuratively of course.

"YOU NOT ONLY STUCK YOUR FINGERS IN MY FOOD BUT YOU SPELT MY NAME WRONG EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE OUT ON A DATE WITH ME!" Everyone had lent back a little into their seats to escape the fury that she had just unleashed.

"I'm sorry babe, I did try, honest. But, you see, I'm as smart as Edward so I can't help but get things wrong from time to time. Sorry." Emmett did his best to look like a puppy dog but ended up looking more like a lunatic with his eyes glued wide open. And yet again Lauren calmed down and started awing and cooing like he was a baby. Why did she keep doing that? I would have left long before now. She must really like him. "Hey, can we get another pizza over here?" he shouted over to the waitress who was trying to serve Edward and Jessica. "Ooooh, hello there." The waitress giggle in response, to which Emmett replied, "Hey baby, was your mama a baker? 'Coz you've got some hot buns!" The waitress giggled again and walked to the kitchen occasionally looking back to give Emmett flirtatious looks.

"That better have been for the act or else I swear to God Emmett Cullen I will cut off your manhood with a blunt knife. Understand?" Rose whispered sharply while shooting evil looks at the waitress.

"Yes." Emmett whispered back. Lauren appeared to miss the whole episode, or else she just wanted to ignore it. The pizza was dropped off at their table with a note that looked like a phone number but Lauren grabbed it and chucked it behind her before Emmett noticed.

"So, seen as you need to make it up to me, maybe we could get to know each other a little better. Why don't you ask me something?" Lauren smiled sweetly. Emmett took a second to think about what to ask her.

"Ask her something really stupid so she looses it big time." Alice directed. My mind was swimming with possibilities. I mean, this is Emmett we're talking about. The same guy who once asked me 'Who closes the door when the bus driver gets off?' Yeah, he seriously asked me that. I'm sure he could think of something.

"Okay then. Answer this. Which one of these animals do you prefer? An animal that was half monkey and half unicorn or a chupacabra? Because I've seen both of them and they are both so beautiful." I have no idea how Emmett managed to keep his straight face because everyone at our table had erupted in laughter. You could almost see Lauren getting more and more wound up. When Emmett saw that he wasn't going to get an answer he asked her another question, "Hey did you fart?" That did it. Lauren stood up and marched towards the door. She didn't say anything to anyone she just got up and left. Emmett called after her, "Because you blew me away." When Lauren turned around her face was twisted in rage. She stormed back to the table and slammed her hands down onto it.

"I am sick of you and your stupid questions, your stupid ancient pick-up lines and your ability to not take anything seriously at all. There's only so much I can take and right now I've had enough. So I'm going to drive out of here and you are not going to follow me. You will not call me, text me, e-mail me or even visit me ever again. So you can go back to playing your pathetic sex games with Rosalie or Bella or both but just leave me alone." As she turned away Emmett grabbed her wrist but Lauren was having none of it. She turned around and bitch-slapped him across the face. She then practically ran out of the room in tears. Emmett stood up and followed her.

"Okay, Rose and I will go to capture the rejection scene. You wait here and wait for Jessica and Edward to finish up. I'll meet you back at home." Alice whispered to me over the table. I went back to concentrating on Jessica. Surely they couldn't drag this so-called 'date' out any longer. But I had a feeling that Jessica would do anything to spend more time with Edward. So I ordered something to eat and waited for my moment to jump in with the video camera. I sighed and turned to Jasper, "So, what do you prefer, a half unicorn, half monkey or a chupababra?"

* * *

**I will do the same thing for the next chapter as well, If anyone has anything they want me to add then let me know and I'll do it :) It might be fun to see what Edward will do to annoy Jessica. Please review the chapter! Thank-you :D XX**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own _twilight_ or any of the characters :D :D :D

* * *

**_Note:_** There are a few people I want to thank for the ideas in this chapter.

* **_WhatDoYouMeanEdwardIsn'tReal_**

* **_Kree-on-toast_** (And thanks for the cookie!!) =]

* **_VampChick76_**

I also want to thank **_PoLKaDOtsAlLNigHt_** in advance because I'll use your idea in the next chapter. Thanks :) :)

* * *

_BPOV_

"I'm so sorry about my idiot of a brother. I should have told him to go as soon as he sat down. I've gone and ruined the whole evening now. I'm so sorry." Edward ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "I guess you'll want to go now, and I understand. I guess I'll see you around then." Okay, he was really playing on this whole 'sensitive male' thing and I could tell that it was working for Jessica.

"It's okay. And I'd like to stay if it's okay with you." She shot him a coy smile. He smiled back at her and suddenly I felt like I wanted to go over there and punch her. I could feel a lump in my throat. Oh no. Not now! Then the tears started pouring down my face. I saw Edward's head shoot around to me. I couldn't stop, the tears just kept coming. Jasper handed me a napkin off the table.

"Come on Fawn. Let's go to the little girls room to sort you out." He said in a high-pitched girls voice. It took me a while to realize that Jasper was talking to me. I just nodded feebly and followed him. "And don't worry Edward, she's fine. Just carry on with your date." He added under his breath.

I walked into the ladies and caught my reflection in the huge mirror that lined the back wall. I had mascara running down my face and my eyes were red and my nose was running. Let's just say that I've defiantly looked better. And seeing what a mess I looked only made me cry harder. Jasper checked each of the cubicles to see if anyone was there. Thank fully no one was.

"Bella? What's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt? God I sound as bad as Edward." I sobbed harder at the mention of his name. "Edward. The problem's Edward! What did he do? Is it to do with Jessica?" I tried to stop crying but I ended up taking huge jagged breaths. "Edward, I'm going to turn the mic's off for a minute okay. I'll let you know when we're back online. Just hang in there." Jasper switched his microphone first, then I turned off mine. "Now will you tell me what's wrong?" He picked me up and sat me on the counter near the sinks.

I still couldn't speak properly but I tried. "He-he just look-looked so happy. It-it-it looked so real." I dabbed my eyes with the damp napkin in my hands.

"Aw Bella, you know it's not real. Do you know what I think? I think it's your hormones speaking again because let's face it, it's not the first time this sort of thing has happened. Huh?" I smiled remembering the many times in the last few days that I had cried like a baby.

"Yeah." I said subconsciously stroking my bump. "I know. I'm so sorry Jasper, I can't help it. The sooner I can get this thing off of me the better." I sighed and wiped my eyes again. "Thank you."

"It's okay. So can I turn the mic's back on now and let Edward know that you're not going to die." I laughed as I heard the buzzing of the microphone's in my ear again.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm fine. Just hormonal. Again. I'll be out again in a minute. Just let me sort my face out. I look like crap." I heard him chuckle. Jasper handed me a wad of toilet paper to clean up my face with. I jumped down from where I was sat and stood face to face with the mirror. Before I got a chance to do anything, my stomach grumbled. That's what I get for not eating. It grumbled really loudly as well and made me drop my tissue. I bent over with some difficulty to pick it up. As soon as I had actually managed to reach it a pair of giggling girls came through the bathroom door. One of them gasped when they saw me bent in half. I stood up, about to ask them why when one of them said,

"Is the baby coming? Oh it is isn't it? Do you want me to call an ambulance or something?" The tall thin girl asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks." I smiled back but dropped my tissue again. Hell, now I'd have to bend over again. As I did the girl gasped again.

"Of course you're not all right! You're doubled over in pain! I'll get someone. You stay here." Uh oh! This sounded bad. Luckily Jasper came to the rescue.

"Don't bother. It'll be faster if I take her in my car. Come on dear. Let's get you to a hospital." He grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out of the room and out the front door. We only stopped when we were at the Volvo again. Jasper opened the door and sat me down in the front seat. "That was a close one. Those girls would not take no for an answer." I giggled and leant my head against the headrest.

"Why is this so hard? Why can't we just go home now? I'm tired and I didn't even get a chance to wipe all the mascara off my cheeks." I closed my eyes and felt something on my cheek. My eyes flew open and I saw Jasper knelt by me with a pack of tissues trying his best to clean me up. "Thanks Jasper. You're the best." I closed my eyes again and tried to gather up the strength to walk back inside.

"And there you go. All clean and beautiful again." I opened my eyes to see Jasper beaming at me. His smile was infectious.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I just don't feel that way about you." I smiled back.

"Ewww! You must be joking! No offence but I prefer a girl without a heartbeat. Now let's get back in there and boss Eddie around again. Make him do some really dumb stuff so Jessica gets fed up and leaves." So like a trooper I got back up and went back to my seat. On the plus side my food had arrived. Yay! On the negative side, those weird girls from the bathroom were sat just across from us. And even worse than that the tall thin one lent over and said to me,

"What happened to the baby? Where is it?" I really had no answer for that so I decided to be creative.

"It was a false alarm. Turns out I just had really bad wind." Jasper erupted into laughter when I said that and I even heard Edward laughing. I grinned and shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry for all the panic I caused." I turned my body back round to the table and picked up my fork.

"Nice one Bella!" Jasper whispered over to me.

"Okay, let's get back on with the mission so we can go home and watch some cheesy rom-com or something." I concentrated again on listening to the conversation between Edward and Jessica in between stuffing my face with food.

"Wow, I love you're bracelet. It's so cute." Jessica took Edwards hand and pretended to examine the Cullen crest on his wrist cuff. I knew she was only doing it to hold his hand. Eugh. I hate her.

"It's a wrist cuff actually." He said clearly trying to pull away, but Jess didn't want him to go.

"I guess if I wanted one of these crests I would have to be part of your family right?" She smiled up at him. "And the only way that could happen would be if you married me! Imagine that." She giggled and let go of his hand. Had she seriously just casually brought up marriage on a first date? My hand clenched into a fist.

"Yeah. Imagine." Edward sounded nervous and slightly scared. "Hey, I like you're bracelet." He was clearly trying to change the subject. She touched the silver bangle on her wrist.

"Thanks. It's what my Grandma gave me on my sixteenth birthday. She said it was given to her by her grandmother when she turned sixteen. It's kinda special to me." That gave me an idea.

"Make her a bet. Tell her that if you win you get her bracelet and if she wins then she gets you're wrist cuff. You can use it to distract her if she proposes to you." I heard Jasper snicker.

"Do you want to play a game?" Edward asked Jessica. She seemed to think it over for a second before she agreed. "Whoever holds their breath the longest wins."

"Isn't that more of an 'Emmett' game?" Jess asked looking unsure.

"If you're too scared you'll lose, I understand." He flashed her a daring smile.

"No way. I'm in." She grinned back.

"Want to make it more interesting? How about a bet? If you win then you get my 'bracelet'. But if I win, then I get your bracelet.

"Oh, I don't know about that. This bracelet means a lot to me." Jess fiddled with the bangle.

"Just imagine the look on Bella's face when she sees you with my cuff on. I've not even offered it to her. She'll be unbelievably jealous." He turned on his charm full blast. Poor girl.

"Fine then. On your marks. Get set. Go!" Jessica sucked in her breath and held it. She actually lasted about a minute and a half. Of course Edward lasted longer as he didn't actually need to breathe. Jess went red before she gave up and started gasping for air.

"Don't worry, I won't take your bracelet." I knew Edward was too nice to take anything from anyone. Well, except the remote off Emmett. Jess seemed to brighten up immediately. "So Bella, what do you want to do next?" Edward leaned towards Jessica and asked.

"Is he talking to me?" I asked Jasper who looked just as confused as me. He just shrugged his shoulders and carried on watching the screen. I watched too, hoping to find the answer to my own question.

"I'm not Bella." Jessica almost screamed at Edward. He looked confused for a second then said,

"Sorry. I totally forgot. So, Jess, what do you like to read?" Changing the subject again.

"Well I read Seventeen mostly but sometimes I read other magazines as well. What about you?" She asked brightly, as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, nothing you'll know." He smiled a tired smile before asking, "Do you mind if I go to the toilet?" Jess nodded and Edward left. As soon as she was out of hearing range he whispered to me, "The sooner we can get out of here the better. I can't even have an intelligent conversation with her. I'm so glad you're not like that love." I couldn't help but smile at that. He always knew what to say to make me feel special and wanted.

"Okay, when you get back to the table suggest that you go somewhere quieter and lead her to the parking lot. We'll hide behind the car with the camera." Jasper looked at me across the table. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I grinned back.

We only have one chance to get this right. Let's just hope we do.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and comment. Will update soon :) Love. XX**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own _Twilight _or any of the characters. :D :D :D_

* * *

_

_BPOV_

I paid the bill before gathering up all the equipment in the bag that Rose had left for us and exiting the restaurant. We dumped the big purple bag in the boot and took out the camcorder. This machine had previously been used to capture the video '_The Long Weekend'_, which by the way I had totally gotten into trouble for after Charlie saw it. Anyway, me and this camera had history.

"Where do you want to hide with this thing?" I waved the camcorder in Jasper's face. He batted me away playfully and answered,

"I don't know. Behind the car? No, we won't get a good picture from there. How about in that bush?" I looked down and spotted the big green leaves. My first thought was how the hell are both of us going to fit in that bush? But that thought was followed by another one which went a little bit like this,

"OH MY GOD, THEY'RE COMING!" I practically screamed as I waded into the bush. Luckily it was relatively big so we had enough room to kneel down side by side without actually having to sit on each other. I made a gap in the foliage for the camera lens to stick through. I did all of this whilst trying not to make a sound, which is harder than it looks when you have a stick poking into your back. Although on the whole I think we did okay. I turned the camera on and looked at the little screen. It was lined up perfectly, I could see Edward and dumb-ass Jess walking in our direction. I could not wait to see her face.

"Keep coming, keep coming, stop! Everything's lined up. Ready when you are bro." Jasper gave me a 'thumbs up' and went back to peeking through the leaves.

" I've had a great time tonight." Jess cooed biting her lip and acting all girl-next-door.

"So have I." Edward said, smiling back at her. It took all my self-restraint to not spring out on her and rag all her hair out. I just gritted my teeth and carried on watching.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime?" She asked leaning closer to his body. I clenched my hands into fists.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." At last! I could just kiss Edward for saying that. Not long to wait now.

"Why not. If it was because of Emmett I really didn't mind that much." A panicked look overtook Jess's face. I smiled to myself.

"It's not Emmett, it's you." Edward said with almost no emotion. Jessica looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"But why? What did I do?" She said putting her hands on Edwards's chest. Before I got a chance to do anything Edward picked up her hands and moved them down by her side.

"You want to know? Fine then." He sighed and looked into her eyes. "Firstly you look like a prostitute, you smell like a prostitute, you're too small, you're hair is blonde, you're friends with Lauren, you brought up marriage on our first date, we have nothing in common and you are way to desperate." Edward rhymed off in monotone voice while Jessica stood there open mouthed. "And to be honest, I don't really like you." That did it. Jessica burst into tears on the spot. Half of me wanted to comfort her and the other half wanted to cheer. I settled for a silent high-five with Jasper.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time." Jess sniffed and turned away to her car.

"Wait a second," she turned around hopefully, "Don't worry about it. I've still got most of the night left." Edward finished with a smug smile on his face. Jessica ran back to her car and sped off into the night. Edward turned around to the camera and shrugged his shoulders. "What did I do?"

I pushed the button to make the camera stop recording and popped out of the bush. Edward turned around and screamed in mock terror. "Don't do that to me Bella, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"How can you have a heart attack if you don't have a beating heart?" I asked, a huge smile spreading across my face. He looked thoughtful for a brief second before shrugging.

"I guess you're right. As ever." He said sweeping me off my feet bridle-style. "Come on then, let's get you and our precious bundle of joy home." I giggled like a little girl as I was taken to the car.

All the way home I held Edwards hand and all the way home Jasper made retching sounds from the back seat.

"You're just jealous." I teased, looking over my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I'm sooo jealous of you getting to hold Edwards hand because I clearly want him for myself." Which sent me into stitches of laughter, more proof that I was way to tired and hormonal for this.

****

As soon as we opened the door I was greeted with the smell of burning. I held my hand to my nose to block out the smell. Alice came bounding up to me with a bowl of torched popcorn in her hands.

"Surprise! We made popcorn for the film." She seemed so happy I almost felt bad when I blurted out,

"Alice that is hands down the most God-awful thing I have ever smelt." She looked upset for a millisecond before she turned around to Emmett and yelled,

"I told you we only had to put it in the microwave for two minutes, not ten. Now we have to make more." She handed me the bowl and bounced back to the microwave to put another packet in. I hastily shoved the bowl on the little table to my left and plodded over to the stairs. Only a few steps up Emmett appeared in front of me, which almost sent me backwards but I managed to regain what little balance I had left. Stupid vampire super speed.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" He loomed over me. I just pushed him aside and carried on up the stairs.

"Right now, I'm going upstairs. I'm going to change into something more comfortable, pee and then come back down to watch a film. Okay?" Emmett just nodded feeble and jumped off the bottom steps, landing with a thump on the floor.

I walked into Edwards room and found a pair of jogging bottoms and a baggy t-shirt. _Alice_, I thought. For once, I was glad she could see into the future. I changed quickly, went to the bathroom then came back downstairs just as I promised.

"What did I miss?" I asked plopping myself down next to Edward on the sofa. He pulled me into his lap and I cuddled into his chest.

"We chose a film to watch. Or should I say Alice chose a film to watch." Rose rolled her eyes snuggling up to her husband on the other couch.

"What are we watching then?" I asked hesitantly.

"Juno." Alice answered already putting the DVD into the machine. She bounced over to Jasper (who was now not in a dress and wig) and sat down on his lap.

"How appropriate." I mumbled. Edward must have heard me because he chuckled and whispered in my ear,

"Don't worry love, it will soon be bedtime. And I'll have you all to myself." I kissed him on the cheek and tucked into my now unburned popcorn. At least I had bedtime to look forwards to.

****

I must have dozed off somewhere near the end of the film because when I woke up I was in Edwards bed with his arms wrapped around me. I yawned and rolled over, practically lying on top of Edward. "What time is it?" I groaned, opening my eyes. Looking at the clock beside the bed, I saw it was one sixteen.

"So much for me having you all to myself." He chuckled and placed my head back on the pillow. "Now go back to sleep love. You need all the rest you can get." I was about to ask what he meant by that when I felt myself falling into sleep.

"I love you." I managed to slur before I was completely gone. And I'm not sure if I was awake or dreaming when I heard Edward whisper back to me,

"I love you too. With all my heart."

* * *

**First of all I owe everyone an apology. I am so sorry it has been forever since I updated. I've been kinda busy latley. But I am hoping to get the next chapter out alot sooner :) If anyone has any ideas for the last birthing class please let me know. Review an comment please! ^_^ Hope to update soon. xx **


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: **_ I do not own _twilight_ or any of the characters in it :D :D :D

* * *

_BPOV_

*THUMP*

"Owwww" I opened my eyes slowly to find myself on the floor beside the bed, clutching the duvet. The room was still dark and the curtains still drawn. Then I found myself thinking about Edward and why he let me fall off the bed. I pulled myself up onto the mattress and felt around for his cold body but found nothing. I sat still for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts when Edward burst through the door.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He was by my side instantly. I jumped at the feel his hand on my cheek. He chuckled and said, "Sorry, love."

I rubbed my eyes and tried to wake up fully. We sat in silence for a few minutes before it was broken by the one and only Emmett Cullen. He flicked the light switch on and stood in the doorway with a tray full of food and a crazy smile on his face.

"You left this in the kitchen." He said.

"Left what in the kitchen?" Rosalie purred from behind him.

"Edward made breakfast for Bella. But then he heard her falling out of bed and raced up here." Emmett put the tray down on the bed next to me.

"Why don't you ever make me breakfast in bed huh?" Rose stormed off down the stairs. Emmett raced behind her trying to tell her that vampires don't eat but from now on he'll make breakfast for her every morning. It was quiet once more in the room. I turned to Edward and bit my lip.

"You really made me breakfast?" I smiled. Edward looked slightly embarrassed which only made me smile more. He is so cute; I don't know what I'd do without him.

"Well … yes I did. I thought you might like it. But if you don't want it then I understand I can just - " I put my finger on his lips.

"Thank you. I love it. Can I eat it now?" I asked eagerly. He simply chuckled and nodded, pushing the tray towards me. I wolfed down two slices of buttered toast and my glass of orange juice. I smiled over at Edward who was staring at me in mock shock.

"How do you manage to eat so quickly? I blink and it's gone. I think you do have vampire super-speed after all." I giggled, stood up and looked back over my shoulder at Edward.

"I'm going to get dressed. Feel free to stay but please tell Emmett to get away from the window." My eyes went to the tree outside where, sure enough, Emmett was sat on the branch closest to the window. He gave us a little awkward wave before jumping down and running back inside.

"I'm going to kill him." Edward snarled before running downstairs after him. I waddled over to the pile of maternity clothes I had bought the other day and picked out a T-shirt and a pair of jeans to put on. This shirt was white with big red letters on that said 'VIRGIN'. Emmett bought it for me as a surprise present. He thought it was appropriate. I promised I would wear it today. I dressed quickly and headed out of the room.

Standing at the top of the stairs I listened to the chaos downstairs. I sighed and made my way down there. When I arrived I saw Edward wrestling with Emmett on the floor. It actually looked kinda wrong but I tried not to think about that. I looked around expecting someone to try and break them up but in fact they were all there cheering them on.

"What is with you people?!" I shouted above the noise. Everyone stopped and looked at me, including the boys on the floor. I took full advantage of everyones attention and for once didn't cringe away from it. "Get off the floor." I ordered putting my hands on my hips. Edward and Emmett stood up with sullen faces. I looked around the faces again. Everyone had the same guilty face on. "Why are you even fighting?" I asked curiously.

Emmett raised his hand sheepishly. "Yes, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, you know when I was sat on that tree outside?" Emmett looked at me. I nodded in response. "I've been trying to tell Edward what happened but he just got mad and started attacking me."

"Tell us what happened then." Edward challenged. I could still see the fury in his eyes. This better be good or else someone was in big trouble.

"I was waiting by the car for Rose, so we could go to the last birthing class thing and I wondered if anyone had told you that we were going. So I climbed up the tree to knock on the window and tell you. Then you spotted me. And I ran away because I saw how angry Edward looked and I didn't want to die." He looked up with a big grin on his face. "And that's all that happened."

I sighed at the stupidity of the whole situation. "Why didn't you just go up the stairs like any normal person would?" Alice asked before I could say anything.

"We are talking about Emmett here you guys. He isn't normal. He's barely even a person." Jasper answered his wife's question. We all nodded in agreement.

"So, we're really late now. We need to go. Kinda now." Rosalie piped up from the back. "Let's go already."

****

We walked through the front doors at school once again and made our way to the hall. A circle of chairs occupied the front of the room along with about ten workstations. We filed in and took our seats. Emmett insisted we sit at the front, just in case Suzy, yesterdays teacher, came back for him. We all knew it wasn't going to happen but we sat near the front anyway. I turned around in my seat only to find the rest of the hall staring at me. I quickly turned around again. I could feel my cheeks getting redder. I sunk down in my seat. I knew what they were thinking. Hell, I could even hear them whispering about it.

"_She's not sat with the father is she. In fact he's sat with his other missus. Maybe it's not his after all."_

"_You might be right there. I've heard rumours that she slept with the whole of her boyfriends family, and that she doesn't even know who the father is."_

"_I heard that too. I'm betting that it's the guy she was with yesterday. Her boyfriend doesn't look like he has it in him."_

"_No, I think you're wrong. I think he does. I wouldn't mind him knocking me up."_

"_Me either! Just look at him. GORGEOUS!"_

I almost started ripping my hair out, I was that annoyed. I mean, who were these people? They knew nothing about me or my non-existant baby. If I heard one more remark …

"_I agree with that. But I heard that it was his father. You know Doctor Cullen at the hospital? Well, that's him! I always thought he was too good to be true."_

That did it! I stood up and whirled around, glaring at everyone behind me.

"I'll have you know that I am sat in front of you and I can hear you. I just want to clear a few things up before class starts. Number one, you have no idea who I am and after this stupid class I hope to never see any one of you again. Two, do I honestly look like a whore? I want your honest opinions because ever since this stupid rumour started that I have bedded the whole of the Cullen family I have gotten so much grief of everyone – eve my so-called friends. I want to clear this up right now, I have not had sex with this man here," I pulled Emmett onto his feet, "or this man here," I pulled Jasper to his feet, "Neither have I had sex with their father. Doctor Cullen has done nothing wrong and I refuse to let him get a bad reputation because of malicious gossip that isn't even half true. Edward is my boyfriend. Edward is the father. End of story! And if anyone brings this up again I will personally smash their faces in because right now is not the time to get me annoyed. Got it?" I looked across the room to find everyone's heads bobbing furiously and most of them looked terrified of me. "Good." I turned back around to sit down when I saw her. She must be our teacher today, she has to be or else why would she be stood at the front of the class?

"That was a very touching story young lady but I have to advise you not to smash anyones face in today. Because if you do then you will have to go find a mop and clean up all the bits of face all over the floor."

Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and me all gasped in shock. Could it be? After all this time?

"You." Emmett whispered, a frown crossing his face.

"You." She said back with the same expression. Then she turned to face everyone else. "Good morning everyone, my name is Gladys Hunt and I will be your teacher today."

* * *

**:O *shocked face* Gladys is back! (yay) I am sooo sorry it's taken so long for this chapter, I thought I would have had more time to write, but clearly I didn't. I have had a load of tests recently and have had tons of revision. So I apologize for that. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter I will be more than willing to hear them :) I _hope_ to update soon. I hope it will happen because I really do feel bad for not doing it in so long. Oh, and please, please, please review this chapter. Okay, bye now xx **


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own _twilight or any of the characters._

_BPOV_

"I highly doubt that any of you are ready to be parents" Gladys said surveying the room. "I mean just look at the lot of you! Especially you." She locked eyes with Emmett who seemed intent on staring her down. I even thought I heard a little growl in his throat. It was hard to keep a straight face. "Parenting is like a war. You need to do things as fast as you can, as soon as you can or else you stand no chance of surviving. But after today's class, each and everyone of you will be able to handle anything your little stinker will throw at you. Is everyone ready for the most intense learning experience of your life?" I looked around the room slightly confused, and just a little bit scared. I looked up at Edward who was sat protectively by my side.

"What is she planning?" I whispered as quietly as I could. The last thing I wanted was to draw any attention to myself. Edward stared intently at Gladys for a few second before whispering back,

"I have no idea what she's going to do with us. She doesn't even know herself yet!" I bit my lip nervously. She already had it in for us because of what happened in Walmart a few weeks ago. So if it was going to be hard for everyone else here then it will be twice as hard for us lot!

"Okay people. Everybody up and find a workstation at the front of the room. Look lively now!" Gladys went into the corner of the room and retrieved a huge box full of – well, I don't exactly know what. She plonked it down in front of everyone's stations and removed the lid. "In this box is everything we are going to use today. Starting with this…" She pulled out a very scary doll, with one eye missing and only half a heedful of hair. "This is now your daughter or son for the day. I'm not really sure which, I can't tell anymore. Anyway, you will get a number of challenges to complete. When you have completed a challenge you will hear this noise." She paused.

A nervous looking lady in her early thirties sheepishly put her hand in the air. "Excuse me, but I don't hear anything."

"Exactly!" Gladys almost shouted out. "Silence. Because all the way through the tasks you will hear this." She held out a Dictaphone, turned up the volume as high as it would go and pressed play. The whole tape consisted of a baby screaming and crying. I put my hands to my ears to shut it out. I really could not deal with that this early in the morning. Gladys pressed the stop button so we could all actually hear ourselves think again. "Trust me, it will feel ten times worse when it's happening at three o'clock in the morning. On with the lesson!"

Edward put his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear just as Gladys dumped our doll on our desk. "That is hands down the scariest baby I have ever seen. He can't have got his looks from his mother." I blushed and tilted my head upwards so I could see his face.

"I actually think it's a girl, hang on a second - " I lifted the hideous red dress the doll was wearing. "Yep, it's a girl."

"Oh. Really? Are you sure?" He asked, a confused look on his face.

"Check for yourself if you want to." I giggled and handed him the 'baby'.

"No thanks. I trust you." He placed it back down on the table.

"Your first mission, should you chose to accept it, is to change your baby's nappy. By the way, you kind of don't have a choice. Start your tapes now!"

All of a sudden the sound of angry babies filled the air. I tried to think about what I had to do. Firstly find the clean nappy, then put it on the doll, then I could stop this bloody crying. Okay, so where is the nappy? I looked around our station, I checked under the table and I even considered stealing the one from Alice's table next to me but she didn't seem to have one either. Everyone was looking around trying to find one for their own child. I looked up at Gladys who had a sly smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah, I've hidden the diapers somewhere in the room. You won't always have one handy, sometimes you have to search for them in the piles of baby clothes and baby toys. Go look for them then." She flung her arms back, gesturing – I think – for us to go and search. Before I got a chance to move, Edward had gently brushed past me and was halfway across the room. I was going to help him look, but I felt that I would be more of a hindrance than a help. I was lucky that I did stay because the rest of the group stampeded across the room, everyone looking for the same thing. Before I knew it a fight had erupted at the back of the room, two grown men fighting over a bloody nappy! It was then that I realized the two men were actually Edward and Emmett. A short wrestling match later, Edward returned triumphant.

"I totally had this first. And Emmett started the fight, not me." He stated handing the nappy to me. I nodded and made one of those 'uh-huh' noises whilst I quickly wrapped the diaper around the dolls bottom half. I then lunged forwards to turn off the tape. It made the room a little quieter but not much. I turned around to see Alice and Jasper proudly looking over their surprisingly not that ugly dolly. However, Emmett and Rosalie on the other side of me were the total opposite. Rose was beating Emmett with their baby as well as shouting at him about how he should have ripped the nappy out of Edwards cold dead hands. I hoped me and Edward would never get to that stage. It took about ten minutes for everyone to finish and by the time everyone had I was already ready to kill someone because of the freakishly loud baby crying! Gladys stood up from the chair she had plonked her butt in when we were running around the room searching.

"You think that was hard, just wait till you see the next challenge." She plodded over to her magic box and this time pulled out a night-light. "This time you have to get your baby to sleep, no matter how long that takes. There may also be a few surprises because babies cannot be planned. Sure you can plan to have a baby, but once that little sucker's out of you they have their own minds and because they can't talk, you have to guess what your baby is thinking. And that is hard." She plugged the light in and walked back to the center of the room. "I'll come and tell you when your baby is asleep. When you're ready, start the crying again."

I reached gingerly forwards and pressed the play button. Once again loud crying filled the room. I buried my head in Edward's chest whilst he rubbed my back. "It will all be over soon. Then we can forget all about this."

I wish I could believe him, but I knew I would never forget this. I also knew that it wouldn't be over soon. I turned around to pick up our child already willing it to go to sleep. I cradled her in my arms and rocked her back and forth and up and down. "Come on little baby. Go to sleep for mommy. Come on now, sleep." I was rocking and cooing and shushing for ages before I gave up the ghost and handed it to Edward. Well, I say handed, I really chucked it at him. "Here, take it. I can't do it." Edward only just managed to catch the baby's leg before it dropped to the floor. Gladys came marching over and picked up the screaming Dictaphone. She then wobbled over to Edward and thrust it in his ear.

"You here that? Babies don't like dangling from their legs. Sort it out!" She only stepped back when Edward was rocking the doll in his arms just as I had just been.

"Did she really have to do that?" He whispered to me as soon as Gladys was walking away.

"Probably not." I answered, "But at least we're not doing as badly as Emmett." We both looked over to Emmett and Rose's station where Emmett was being beaten by Gladys with his own doll.

"BABIES DON'T LIKE BEING DROPPED!" she was shrieking whilst simultaneously striking with the battered baby.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Emmett replied in a slightly high-pitched voice. Gladys hit him one more time for good luck then wandered over to another couple on the other side of the room.

"I guess you're right there." Edward chuckled. He took my hand and led me to a chair. "You sit down, I'll deal with the insomniac." I closed my eyes and tipped my head back, trying to block out the hysterical babies all over the room. My head was hurting more and more.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I stood up and said to Edward as I passed him. I just couldn't stand the noise anymore.

Needless to say I spent as long as possible just mooching around in the toilets. But then I remembered Edward stuck in there without me and felt guilty. So I wandered back to the hall. When I got there the hall was practically silent. I walked over to our station and saw Edward sat down cradling a silent baby.

"How on Earth did you manage that!" I whispered, not wanting to wake it up.

"What can I say? I have a magic touch with deformed plastic dolls. You want to hold her?" He held the baby out for me to take. I gingerly reached forwards and took the doll into my arms. I winced, half expecting it to start crying again but to my surprise It stayed quiet. Edward gestured for me to sit on his lap. I sat down slowly, moving as little as possible. I was doing it! I was holding the baby without it waking up! I felt a smile spread across my face. "Look who else has the magic touch." Edward kissed my forehead and I curled into his chest waiting for the two or three babies left to fall asleep.

After that the challenges seemed easier. I don't know if that was because I had more confidence in my mothering ability or because everyone else was worse than us. We had top bath the baby, without drowning it. We had to fed the baby, without the food being spat back in our faces. We had to baby-proof our workstations and baby-proof ourselves. By the end of class I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was sit down and never get up again, well, at least not for the foreseeable future anyway.

"One last thing, before I leave you I want to share with you the top three couples who did the best today. And the death couple, so named because the baby they have will probably die from neglect or from general bad parenting. In my eyes, the couple that did the best today was…" Gladys paused for dramatic effect. There was silence in the room. "…Alice and Jasper Hale. You both did well on everything and, despite your young age, I think you will both make wonderful parents."

You could just about make out Emmett's voice shouting "Kiss-Ass!" from somewhere in the audience. Gladys chose to ignore the childish remark although I had a private giggle at it.

"Second on my list is Anna and John Jones. You are both more than prepared for every eventuality. Third, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, it was a bit of a rocky start but you managed to sort it out by the end. They are only my top three. I think every one of you did brilliantly today. Except the death couple, Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. You dropped the baby five times, burned it in the bath, you beat it with a dirty nappy when it wouldn't sleep and when I told you to baby-proof your workspace you told me and I quote 'We want our baby to make it's own mistakes. The only way to learn is the hard way.'. For the love of God get your baby adopted. If you don't do that I'm afraid it won't last until it's first birthday." The whole class turned around to look disgustedly in their direction. "Anything to say in your defense?"

"Actually yes I do. You are a sour faced old trout who thinks she knows everything. You're what? One hundred and sixty? Who are you to tell us that we would make bad parents? Well, I for one don't give a damn what you or anyone else in this room thinks." I whipped my head around to see Emmett pointing timidly at Rosalie who was wearing a rather smug smile.

"Okay. Now that we've got that sorted I want to wish the rest of you good luck on your adventure into parenthood. I hope to see you sometime in the future. For the last time, Class dismissed." Gladys seemed unfazed by Rose's remarks. I heaved myself out of my chair with great effort and waddled towards the exit.

"Ooooh." I doubled over just as we were outside. "Ouch." I mumbled rubbing my strap-on stomach.

"What is it now." Emmett teased as he strolled by. "You're baby kicking again?" I nodded and straightened up again.

"I swear that baby is trying to burst out of me. That was one hell of a kick." I moaned as I climbed into the front seat of the Volvo. Edward climbed in next to me and started the engine.

"Don't worry love, we're going home now." He said to me in that wonderful soothing voice of his. The voice that makes everything seem better.

I put my head back and closed my eyes, waiting for the car trip and the kicking in my stomach to stop.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. Again, I appologize for it being late. Hope you like it and think it was worth the wait. Please comment and let me know :) Thanks! Byeeeeeee **


	24. Chapter 24

**_Discliamer:_** I do not own _twilight_ or any of the characters :) :) :)

* * *

_BPOV_

The car rolled to a stop at the top of the driveway. I didn't notice until Emmett pulled up next to us and honked his horn several very loud times. I opened my eyes and sat bolt upright. I think I fell asleep. I can't really remember. I rubbed my eyes and sat up straight, yawning. My eyes fell on Edward who was looking at me and smiling. He looked so completely happy that I couldn't help but smile back.

"Power nap over. Let's go inside and eat. Well, I'll eat, unless you have a spare mountain lion around for yourself?" I yawned again and stretched again getting ready for the walk to the kitchen.

"We're all out of mountain lion sorry. I guess I'm just going to have to settle for making you something to eat." He tutted, which made me giggle. "Come on then, let's go and hunt for food." He sprinted to my door and opened it before I even had chance to turn around. I was still waking up so I didn't jump as high as I might have done if I were fully awake. Edward chuckled and helped me out of the car, into the house.

The first thing I realized when I walked through the front door was that it was, once again, unusually quiet. The second thing I realized was that when the house was completely silent it wasn't usually a good sign. "Hello?" I called out, "What's going on? Where is everyone?" Edward appeared behind me and ushered me wordlessly to the lounge where everyone was crouched nervously around Alice who was sat on the sofa, eyes wide and saying nothing. "What's happening to her? Is she okay?" I rushed to her side and knelt beside her the best I could.

"Uh Bella? She's only having a vision, not dying for a second time." Emmett laughed and ruffled my hair with his big hands. "You're so funny."

"I totally knew that." I swatted his hand away and felt my cheeks flushing. I should have known that, I just got all caught up in the heat of the moment. "Is there anything we can do?" I asked, hoping to take the attention away from my stupid moment back there.

"Nope, just have to wait until she's done. No way of telling how long it will take." Jasper smiled at me. "But thanks for asking." So we just sat there, staring up at Alice's face. After ten tedious minutes, Alice gasped then blinked a few times. Jasper squeezed her hand and grinned. "So…what was it this time, honey? What did you see?"

She paused for a second, as if considering what to say. Then she stood up suddenly. "I can't tell you. But you'll find out soon enough." And then she walked out of the room.

"Where are you going now?" Edward put his arm out as if to stop her from leaving.

"I'm going to the kitchen, to make Bella some lunch. Because all I want to do help out my favorite sister." She smiled in my direction but it looked sympathetic.

"What's wrong? Was that vision about me?" I asked nervously, not really sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Yes."

"Are you gonna tell me what happened in your vision?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to spoil the moment for you." She grinned cheekily, making her look even more like a pixie than ever.

"Am I going to die?! Oh my God I am aren't I? I'm going to die tomorrow. Why wouldn't you tell me something like that?" I began to sob. Why the hell am I crying? And why do I think I'm going to die? I hate being pregnant.

After about half an hour of reassuring and a bowl of soup later I had stopped believing I was in danger of losing my life. "Honestly, after all the times we've saved you from potentially life-threatening situations, I think we'd tell you if you were going to do something stupid again. Then all we have to do is keep you away from anything that is electrical, sharp, poisonous, has a steep step or any step, anything that contains deep water and the tops of high buildings. Simple." was the winning argument from Emmett.

"You know what we still have to do before tonight?" Rosalie spoke excitedly from the chair next to me in the kitchen.

"What? Build Bella a coffin?" Jasper joked. "I'm kidding. Please don't start crying again."

"We still haven't called Jessica and Lauren to apologize for last night." There was an evil gleam in Roses eyes as she took her mobile out of her pocket and dialed a number. "Think fast!" she beamed sliding her phone over to Edward.

"Hello?" Jess's voice echoed around the table.

"Hello Jess, it's Edward Cullen here." He said coolly. From the sounds she was making I'm guessing she got excited that he called before remembering that she was meant to be mad with him.

"What do you want?" She replied.

"I was just thinking about what happened last night. I didn't want it to end that way, and I apologize for it." He winked at me across the table. "I had a really bad headache then, and it appeared to have affected my thinking. I was just wondering if you could give me one last chance? It would mean a lot to me."

"Okay." Jess giggled back.

"Great! Are you free tonight?"

"Yes I am. What do you wanna do then?"

"How about we go to the cinema? Is there anything you want to go and see?"

"Well I quite want to go and watch that new romantic-comedy. I think it's called Secret Smile. If that's okay with you?" I think Jess was checking because she didn't want to ruin another chance with her 'dream guy'.

"That's good with me. I'll get the tickets, then text you later with the times."

"Cool! See you tonight then."

"I'll be counting down the seconds." Edward almost whispered down the phone. As soon as he hung up I let the giggles escape. Then I stopped abruptly.

"Do you not think this is a bit mean guys? Could we not just … I don't know … do something less public?" I bit my lip, thinking of how embarrassed I would be if something like this happened to me.

"Bella, honey, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory are evil. They spread malicious rumours about all of us not just throughout school, but beyond. Because of them two bitches, Carlisle's reputation is in tatters. Not to mention the whole town thinks you're a ho. The moronic dogs over the border are probably laughing at us, worse still, they might take it seriously. It's just like training a puppy, when they do something wrong you have to teach them not to do it again. And you keep teaching them until they learn their lesson. We are simply teaching our good friends that they can not get away with murder any more." Rosalie bent down to my level and explained to me with a hand on my shoulder. I felt about five again. "Now do you want them to do this again?" I shook my head. "Good, you're not as stupid as you look then." She said ruffling my hair and passing her phone on to Emmett. "Work your magic baby." Emmett dialed a number then waited.

"Speak." Lauren said, sounding rather bored.

"Sup. Doll, I'm gonna give you one last chance after last night. The cinema in Port Angeles, eight o'clock tonight. Be there or it's game over for you and me. Got it?" Emmett said into the receiver and hung up before Lauren even got a chance to talk back.

"And that my brothers is how you do it." Emmett grinned. "You should take a leaf out of my book Eddie." Edward looked disgusted at the idea.

"And attract girls like Lauren Mallory? No thanks." Edward answered.

"BURN!" Jasper high-fived Edward. "Nice one Eddie."

"Edward."

"Sorry, Edward." Jasper corrected himself.

"But what are we going to do until tonight. It's like six hours until we need to set off. Anyone for shopping?" Alice asked hopefully. Her cheeriness was melted when she heard everyone groan. "Well fine then, what do you want to do?"

"I have an idea." I smiled nervously. "I think you all will like it."

* * *

**Another chapter!! Hope you like it. Please review, pretty please?? And if anyone has any idea's about what Bella is planning to do let me know :) **


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own _Twilight_ or any of the characters. :) :) :)

* * *

BPOV

"So? What's the amazing idea?" Rose tapped her nails repeatedly on the tabletop. I could tell that the wait was killing her inside.

"Well, I wouldn't call it _amazing_ amazing. But it's pretty good." I shrugged, trying to drag it out a little longer, just to annoy her.

"Just tell what the damn thing is!" Rosalie practically shouted down my ear.

"Okay, okay, take a chill pill. I was going to suggest that we go any mess with Mike's head again. It always makes me feel better." I looked up at the faces around me, searching for approval.

"Awesome. So, any ideas?" Emmett leaned forwards, his face about an inch from mine.

"Not really. I was hoping you would help me with that bit." I said as I swatted him away.

"Well, we could use the spy gadgets we got for Edward's and Emmett's hot dates and make you do stupid stuff." Jasper suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"We don't need to make her do stupid stuff, she already does it on her own." Emmett laughed and hit Jasper on the back.

"Says the stupidest one in the house." Edward said, defending my honor again.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Emmett sniffed and turned away.

"Oh please! You asked me why the number eleven wasn't pronounced onety-one yesterday." Alice grinned settling herself in Jasper's lap.

"I did not!" Emmett whined. We all turned to him and gave him the 'you-honestly-expect-me-to-believe-you' look. "Fine okay maybe I did say that but that's not the point. The point is that we need to come up with a plan."

"Maybe it would turn out better if we had no plan." Rose smirked.

A huge smile spread across my face.

When I arrived at Mike's house about an hour later I stood on the doorstep and knocked, waiting patiently for an answer. I had the earpiece in and the camera was hidden in the strap of the baby blue top I had been dressed in. I pulled my equally blue cardigan tighter around myself as my anxiety grew.

"Don't worry love, if you don't want to do it then just come back to the car and we can go home." I smiled knowing that there was no way on Earth that the rest of them would let them happen.

"Actually Bella, no you can't. Get your butt back on that doorstep and wait for an answer." Rosalie said as sweetly as she could.

"Aye aye Captain." I murmured just as Mike opened the door.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" He looked concerned. I almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost, but not quite. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes.

"I remember you saying once that if I ever needed anyone to talk to, you'd always be there for me. And right now, I really need someone to talk to." I sniffed again.

"Of course, come in, come in." I was ushered into the living room, where Mike's mom was sat watching TV. "Mom, do you mind if we have a bit of privacy?"

"Sure, I need to do some shopping anyway." She jumped up from the chair. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Mrs. Newton smiled kindly, kissing Mike on his forehead on her way out.

"Mom! Seriously not cool." Mike shouted after her, wiping the lipstick off his head. I stifled a giggle. "What did you want to talk about?" He turned back around to face me.

"Oh Mike." I pretended to break down in tears. "I've just made a huge mess of everything." I started sobbing. Mike rubbed my shoulder awkwardly.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Mike gently turned me to face him.

"Tell him you've just come back from a scan, you've just found out that it's twins." I heard Alice's commanding voice in my ear.

"I've just been to the hospital. They told me it's twins." I rubbed my eyes for effect. "I can't look after myself let alone two other people. Little, tiny people who need everything doing for them. Little, tiny people who depend on me to survive. I can't do it, I just can't." I flung myself into his arms, immediately wishing I hadn't.

"At least you're not alone. You have Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. You'll have no problems." He squeezed me tightly. Aaaaaaaah! I pulled away before he had a chance to get carried away.

"Say that we've all disowned you because of your promiscuity." Edward whispered. At least I think it was Edward. It can't have been Emmett, there is no way that he would use such a long word.

"No, I don't have any of them. They want nothing to do with me. It's because I'm such a slut!" I started crying again.

"You'll never be alone Bella. I'll always be here for you. Always." Mike said moving closer to me. Whoa…oh no…he's gonna…kiss…me. The closer he got, the further I slid away. Luckily the doorbell went when he was about to dump his slobbery lips on top of mine.

"I really think you should get that." I said, deliberately not moving my lips. Mike sighed and went to the door. All I could hear was laughter in my earpiece. "Shut up and get me outta here." I growled. I didn't want to stay here for one moment longer.

"Bella? Bella?" Edwards voice called me, but not from my earpiece. I opened the living room door to find Mike trying to push Edward out the front door.

"She doesn't want to see you! Just go away." Mike snarled.

"She can be the one to tell me that, thank you." Edward shoved him back. "Bella? I need to talk to you. Please tell this idiot to let go of me. I just want to talk please."

Any distraction from Mike trying to kiss me is welcome. "Okay. But I really have nothing more to say to you. I have to think of me and the babies now." I cradled my bump.

"Babies? What? There's only one isn't there?" Edward stopped pushing Mike and walked towards me. I cringed away from him.

"Please don't touch me. I went for a scan before I came here and they said it was twins." I stepped backwards, pressing my back against the wall.

"You heard the lady, back off." Mike came to my rescue.

"No, I think you should back off. This is between me and Bella." Edward fought back.

"Actually, I'd rather he stayed. Anything you can say to me, you can say to him." I spoke meekly.

"If that's what you want love. Why don't we go and sit down hmm? Take the weight off you're feet." Edward smiled at me. "Lead the way Mike." Edward turned and grinned sarcastically at him. As soon as Mike's back was turned I whispered a quick 'thank-you' to Edward for not leaving me alone any longer. "No problem. Did you expect me to let the poor man think he had a chance with you? No way." He squeezed my hand discreetly.

"What did you want to talk about? If you came here to call me names and insult me then you might as well leave now." I said, settling myself on the sofa.

"No, not at all. I came to say that I know that this is a hard time for you and it kills me to see you alone, especially now. I fell in love with you before all of this mess happened. And once you fall in love, you can't just fall out of it. I know what you have done with my brothers and Carlisle, and it hurts me so much. Not because of what you did but because you felt like I wasn't enough for you." Edward came and kneeled by my feet. He took my hands in his own and stared into my eyes as he spoke. "Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything." Tears formed in my eyes as I remembered the first time he said that to me.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered between sniffles.

"Now, I'm not going to pretend that I forgive you. Something like that will take more than a few days to fix. But I am going to promise you three things. Firstly, I promise that whatever happens in the future I will always be there for you and the twins. Secondly, I promise that I will do my best to put this whole nightmare behind us, so that we can move on with our lives. And thirdly, I promise that I will always love you, no matter what happens." He reached up and wiped the tears from my face.

"I love you too." I breathed as I was swept up into Edwards big, strong arms. I lifted my head to see Mike on the brink of tears, on the chair his mother had just been sat in. I straightened myself up and waddled over to where he was sat. "Thank you for everything. I'll see myself out." Edward took my hand and led me back to the cars.

"Wow, that was intense." Jasper moved aside so Edward and me could squeeze into the seats next to him.

"Let's just go home." Edward said, holding me close.

I just sat still, breathing in his sweet smell. One thing was for sure. I was exhausted!

* * *

**Sorry it's been such a long time since I posted. Let me know what you think of the chapter as well as any ideas for future chapters. Thanks :D **


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own _twilight _or anyof the characters :D :D :D_

* * *

___

BPOV

"That was all well and good, but we still have like an hour left until we can start getting ready." Alice moaned as soon as we walked through the door.

"You are seriously planning to start getting ready to go to the _cinema_ where you will be sat in the dark for about an hour and a half and no one will even see you at half past five? We won't set off until at least seven o'clock." Jasper questioned.

"Listen, emo kid, when you look like you have just swallowed a planet and feel like you have just swallowed a planet, it kinda takes a little longer to make yourself feel pretty again." Rose stormed into the other room.

"Baby, I think you look pretty." Emmett ran after her.

"Hey, no one likes a kiss-ass" She called back, and we all spluttered with laughter.

"Okay, so that's settled then. Everyone who 'swallowed a planet' needs extra time to get ready. But what can we do now?" Jasper said mimicking Rosalie's voice almost perfectly.

"Well, I don't know what anyone else is doing, but I'm starving so I'm gonna go get food." I announced, standing up.

"We could go to Wal-Mart again? There's always something to do there." Alice grinned.

Before I knew it we were all piling into the cars again and speeding off to Wal-Mart to cause some serious trouble.

After all the trouble we got up to last time in this shop, I was surprised that we weren't carted away by security as soon as we set foot in the door. Emmett dashed off claiming that he had something to do. We just let him go, it would be less hassle for us.

"What do you want to eat love? It was what we came here for after all." Edward took my hand and smiled at me.

"Oh please. Would you like get a room already?" Rose stormed past. I guess she still wasn't over the whole 'fat' thing. I giggled and turned back to Edward.

"Can we just get some ice-cream? Lots and lots of ice-cream." I smiled sweetly. He just chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Of course, whatever you want." Edward kissed my forehead as we walked off. As soon as we were about to turn down the ice-cream aisle, Emmett came skidding up to us.

"Come...see...what...I...did!" Emmett put his hands on his knees and panted.

"Why are you panting? I know damn well that your not short of breath." I sighed.

"I know," he grinned, "but it makes it seem more important. Come see now." Emmett grabbed my hand and dragged me away from Edward.

"I thought I told you to _not_ hold my hand again. What's so important I had to drop everything and come to see?" I wiped my hands on the blue cardigan I was still wearing. I looked around me to see what I was supposed to be so impressed by. "Oh my ..." I couldn't finish my sentence because of the laughter that was exploding from my mouth. I literally couldn't stop if I tried. Edward jogged around the corner just in time to see me gasp for breath. He took one look at the shelves around us and put his head I his hands.

"What have you done?" Edward asked whilst I was still practically rolling around. Emmett flashed a mischievous grin and turned around to survey his work. We were stood in the stationary aisle where every single calculator that was in stock was put on display upside-down, and each and every single one had the number 5318008 written on the screen. "Very mature, you're about to become a father for God's sake and you have spelt 'boobies' on every calculator in sight. I can honestly say hands down that this is the stupidest thing you have ever done. And _what_ exactly are you both laughing so hard at?" Edward faced us with a stern look on his face. Both Emmett and myself were doubled over laughing.

"Boobies!" I managed to choke out in between laughing and gasping for air.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie, Alice and Jasper walked casually around the corner.

"Edward just said boobies." Emmett briefly stopped laughing to speak.

"I don't see why it's so funny that I said boobies." Edward looked puzzled. Jasper and Alice collapsed against each other and started howling with laughter. Rose let a single giggle escape her lips before she gained composure. "What? I only said boobies, it's really not that funny, boobies aren't that funny! STOP LAUGHING!" I could tell Edward was getting annoyed but every time he said it it only sent the rest of us back into hysterics. After another thirty seconds of waiting for us to stop he sighed and walked away. Even then, when I knew I should be going after him, I couldn't bring myself to stop laughing. I eventually stopped the giggles, no thanks to Emmett who kept mimicking Edwards voice. I smoothed down my white skirt and went in search of my boyfriend. It took a while but I eventually I found him examining the ice-cream selection. I walked up to him and threw my arms around him from behind.

"Hey, what was that for?" Edward smiled and hugged me tightly back. I told him I felt really bad about laughing before, I almost relapsed for a second and started laughing again but I managed to control myself. "It's okay, I guess it was kind of funny." Edward said although I totally knew he didn't think so. "Have you decided what ice-cream you want yet? You've had enough time."

I turned back to him, "Errrrm … this one." I reached into the freezer (with major difficulty thanks to my bump) and pulled out a big tub of chocolate ice-cream. Edward took it out of my hands for me and carried it to the check out. As soon as we had put the tub on the conveyer-belt, Emmett bounded up to us, once again.

"Come and see." He said, exactly the same as before.

"What is it this time? Have you written swear words on the walls in permanent marker?" I guessed halfheartedly, plonking the ice-cream back into Edwards arms.

"I haven't, but that's a really cool idea. It's hard to explain, just follow me." Emmett motioned for us to follow him. I sighed and waddled after him with Edward at my heels. We walked over to where Rosalie and Alice were looking at shoes. Surprise, surprise! The thing that Emmett wanted us to see was that Rose and Alice were fighting over a pair of shoes. Again, surprise, surprise. I had seen them do this a million times before but this time they were humongously pregnant. It was actually quite entertaining to watch, they were really going at each other. A crowd had gathered, with the chaos being filmed on mobile phones – I must remember to look it up on YouTube later. There was screaming, shouting, hair pulling and I swore I heard growling from one of them. I decided to intervene before things got nasty.

"ROSALIE CULLEN AND ALICE CULLEN STOP THIS NONSENSE IMMEDIETLY!" I stormed over there with my hands on my hips. They stopped what they were doing and hid the shoes behind their backs, one shoe each. "What do you think you're doing? Fighting over a pair of shoes, again! Honestly, are they really worth it?" I asked in my I-ain't-taking-no-crap voice.

"We weren't fighting over shoes Bella, really." Alice said, her voice as sweet as sugar.

"Oh no? Then what's behind your backs?" I demanded, folding my arms across my chest.

"Errrm … errrm … it's a surprise, for you." Rosalie stuttered. I sighed and stared at each one in turn.

"Do you think I was born yesterday?" I asked, using my most serious face.

"Practically." Rose sniggered, making Alice giggle. But I was not amused.

"That's enough cheek from you two. Hand me the shoes then go and wait by the car. I swear down now, if I have to shout at you again then you can't go out to the cinema's tonight." I stuck my hands out, waiting for the shoes to appear from behind their backs. There was grumbling and what I thought was a few mumbled curses, but they handed them to me all the same. I slammed the shoes back on the shelf and turned around to face applause. To be honest, I wasn't in the mood, so I said a quiet thank-you, then grabbed Edward – who was still holding my ice-cream – and dragged him back to the checkout.

Because of the 'fight' that occurred before, the queue's were now really long. I groaned and burried my head into Edwards cold shoulder. He chuckled and and held me close as we edged closer to being served.

By the time we were at the till it was ten minutes later and I was really cranky. My feet hurt, my back hurt and I really needed to pee. The guy serving us was old and fat and looked scarily similar to Santa. He seemed way to happy, I decided I didn't like him.

"Hi there, how are you today?" I frowned and answered as honestly as I could.

"I feel like crap thanks, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks." I don't think he quite knew what to make of my answer. "Oh congratulations! When are you due?" Santa asked as he beeped my ice-cream through and rang up the price.

"Hopefully soon, as in tomorrow soon." I answered, shoving the tub into a plastic carrier bag.

"You've had enough then?" I nodded politely, but really I wished that he would just can it. "My wife was the same with our first, she said that if it didn't come out soon then she'd drag it out herself." He chuckled at the memory and took the ten dollar bill out of Edwards hand. "But by the fifth she kind of kind used to it." Holy moley! He had five kids?

"I don't quite think we're ready for five yet." Edward smiled and took his change.

"Quite right! Well have a good day and good luck for the future." Santa smiled cheerily and waved us off. After all of that, I think I like him after all!

When we got back to the house, I ran straight to get a spoon. It had been staring at me the whole way home and now, I was gonna eat that damn ice-cream! I sat at the table eating it big spoonfuls at a time until Alice and Rose slunk by, arm in arm and giving me evil looks. I pointed the spoon at them as a warning before continuing to gorge myself on chocolatey goodness. With Edward dropping some subtle hints, I went to go and make up with Rose and Alice. They were sat in the lounge flipping aimlessly through the TV channels. I plonked myself down next to them. I just watched for a few minutes before turning towards them both and apologized. They just grinned at each other crazily before diving on me and dragging me upstairs.

"It's okay," Alice laughed, "We forgive you. Besides, now it's time for dressing up!" They both cheered as I screamed for help. All that happened as a result was I was gagged by a scarf and held tighter than before. Oh the joys of vampire strength!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please comment :) **


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own _twilight_ or any of the characters ... or eHarmony for that matter :)_

* * *

___

BPOV

I stomped down the stairs about an hour and a half later, scowling. I was in such a foul mood on account of playing Barbie again with Rosalie and Alice. I don't get how anyone could get so much pleasure out of making someone else so clearly miserable! Everyone, including Carlisle and Esme were gathered around the foot of the stairs and were staring at me intently. I was so not in the mood for playing the show pony now. I stomped down the stairs, making sure I slammed my foot as hard as I could onto each step.

"Oh Bella, you look beautiful." Esme hugged me when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I grunted a response and broke away. I really didn't want to be fussed, I just wanted to get to the cars.

"Looking good, Bells." Jasper grinned, "I guess a congratulations is in order for my beautiful wife."

"And mine." Emmett added starting the applause. Everyone was praising my torturers, I just could understand it.

"Okay, can we go now?" I asked impatiently, tapping my fingers on my bump.

"Can I just get a few pictures? You all look so pretty." Esme appeared next to me with a hi-tech digital camera. There was a chorus of 'yeah' and 'sure'. I didn't answer, I thought it might be for the best because if I had answered I would not have sounded so enthusiastic. So we were posing for what seemed like forever. I was being poked and prodded into position. I tried to explain a few times that I really wasn't in the mood, but I was just told 'a few more' or 'come on spoil sport'. By this time Alice and Rosalie were practically running a full scale photo shoot. My feet and back were hurting and I was feeling increasingly pissed off. It was when Alice was pulling me into position next to Edward that I snapped, and I mean big time snapped.

"Get off me! Why won't anyone listen to me? I have said that I don't want to do this a million times and no-one listened! Alice, I don't want to be pulled around like a rag-doll so just leave me alone and Rosalie," I pulled away from a stunned Alice's grip, "The camera does not love me and I do not love it so stop taking damn pictures of me! I'm sick of doing what I'm told by a bunch of crazy bloody vampires that do not feel the pain and frustration that I am feeling. Get off me!" I yelled as Jasper grabbed my arm, trying to calm me down. "Everyone just leave me alone!" I ran away, not that fast may I add but running all the same, up the stairs and into Edwards room. I felt so wound up with everything. Why did no-one seem to understand how I felt? I threw myself out Edwards bed and started sobbing my heart out. It just seemed that recently that everyone was purposely trying to wind me up. But my little sob session was over quickly and Esme knocked and came into the room as I was fixing my make-up in the bathroom mirror.

"You okay now Bella?" She said in her soothing motherly tone.

"Yeah, I think so." I sniffed and dabbed at the mascara running down my cheeks. Esme walked over and took the tissue from my hands, wiping my tears away. "I'm so sorry about before. I shouldn't have flipped out like that, it was totally unfair of me."

"Don't worry about it. Being pregnant is harder than it looks, it just doesn't affect Alice and Rosalie as much as it affects you because they're not suffering from sore backs and feet. I guess the super-strength comes in useful for something other than wrestling the T.V. Remote from Emmett." I giggled at the thought. " That's better. I hate seeing you upset." I reached up and hugged Esme tightly around her neck.

"Thanks Esme, I owe you one." I whispered into her ear as she squeezed me back.

"Nonsense. You owe me nothing, I would have done the same for any one of my children, and as you know, I already consider you as my daughter." I was on the verge of tears again when she thought it wise to change the subject. "So, where are you guys off to tonight? Anywhere special?"

"We're just going to meet up with some friends at the cinema. Jessica and Lauren." I chose my words carefully.

"Well have a nice time, and play nicely." Esme smiled and walked graciously out of the room. Did she know what we were planning? There was no time to dwell on that question, we were already late. I checked my appearance in the mirror and when I was satisfied that everything was in order I opened the bathroom door and walked downstairs.

Me, Rose, Alice and Jasper were sat on the seats directly behind Edward and Jessica and Emmett and Lauren. I was surprised the girls turned up at all, especially Lauren after the invite she had received from Emmett. I could hear the crunching of popcorn, I think it was Jessica. Man, I really wanted some popcorn right now. I turned to Jasper.

"Jasper, do you love me very much?" I asked as sweetly as I could. He turned to me warily.

"Why? What do you want?" He asked, leaning closer to me so he could hear my whispers.

"Can you get me some popcorn please?" I batted my eyelashes.

He sighed. "You want a soda as well?"

"Yes pwease." I smiled and patted his back. He just sighed and got up. I turned my attention back to the conversations happening on the row in front of me. Seen as we were sat so close to Lauren and Jessica this time, we didn't need all the special gadgets. We could see and hear everything that was going on. Jessica was gushing about the new dress she had bought today, _just_ for this date tonight. I sniggered – Edward was a lucky guy. Lauren was wrestling with Emmett, from what I gathered I think she was trying to hold his hand and he was trying not to.

"But I don't want to hold your hand, I don't know where it's been." Emmett pulled away for the last time. Lauren sighed and folded her arms rather violently.

"I wasn't trying to hold your hand, I was trying to put my arm on the armrest. It is what it's there for." Lauren huffed and set her arm down on the arm rest. That shut Emmett up for about thirty seconds.

"Hey Lauren, were you a girl scout?"

"No...why?" She answered.

"Because you've tied my heart in knots. And girl scout costumes are awesome. One time, Rose dressed up as one and she came to sell me cookies, but she ended up selling me more than that, if you catch my drift." Emmett elbowed Lauren sharply in the arm.

"Oh she was a hooker then. I thought as much, I mean she totally looks like one." My eyes flew to Rosalie who was breathing rather deeply. I thought she may actually dive on top of Lauren and start ragging her hair out.

"Hey Lauren, if you were a burger at McDonald s, you would be called a McGorgeous." Lauren just sighed and tried to change the topic of conversation.

Just then Jasper came back with my popcorn. Yay! I thanked him quietly as he re-took his seat next to me. "What did I miss?"

"Apparently, if Lauren was a burger at McDonald's she'd be a McGorgeous, and Rosalie's a hooker that dresses up as a girl scout." I answered absentmindedly, munching on my snacks and slurping on my drink.

"I just don't want to know. How long until show-time?" Jasper questioned.

"Show-time in five, four, three, two, one." Alice predicted, and as soon as she said one, the lights went off and the adverts started playing. There were a few before ours came on, so I was getting kinda nervous. I had not seen what had been done with the dumping footage. The boys had supposedly sorted it when I was playing Barbie doll upstairs.

The movie theatre went silent with a little help from Rosalie shushing really loudly. The screen went lack for a split second before curly pink writing filled it. 'Does this scene look familiar?' Then Emmett and Lauren's faces came into focus. Lauren was smiling widely and Emmett had a cheesy grin on his face.

"I had a great time tonight." Lauren started off. Well, who'd have guessed it? Lauren actually enjoyed the date!

"Well, I'm glad someone did." Emmett replied.

"I know the food wasn't great and the waitresses were all whores but it wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was. You are boring and stupid and I don't like you very much. Good-bye." Emmett waved the walked off leaving Lauren stood there just opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish. Everyone on our row was rolling around laughing. I even heard Edward let out a low chuckle. Then the screen went black again and the same pink, curly writing came up again. 'How about this one?'

Edward and Jessica were standing close together. "I had a great time tonight." Jess cooed. I heard a small squeak of surprise come from Jessica's direction.

"So have I." Edward smiled down at her. I knew what was coming next.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime?" Jessica looked so hopeful up on the screen. The feeling of guilt came slowly back.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not. If it was because of Emmett I really didn't mind that much."

"It's not Emmett, it's you." I saw Jess's face fall, on screen of course, but it brought it all back. Did this make me a bad person for doing this? I looked around me at the laughing faces and felt a little better. They were the pair that spread that stupid rumour. They had ruined Carlisle's reputation, made me look like a total home-wrecker and everyone believed it – even Jacob. They were just getting what they deserved. I sat back in my chair and a small smile spread over my lips.

"You want to know? Fine then." Edward sighed and looked into her eyes. "Firstly you look like a prostitute, you smell like a prostitute, you're too small, you're hair is blonde, you're friends with Lauren, you brought up marriage on our first date, we have nothing in common and you are way to desperate." He rhymed off in monotone voice while Jessica stood there open mouthed. "And to be honest, I don't really like you." Jessica ran off crying.

The screen went black again but this time Jasper appeared on screen dressed as 'Jezebel'.

"True love is hard to find, but here at eHarmony , we make it a whole lot easier." He did a scarily girly laugh and the web address appeared in the background. "Happiness," Jezebel winked, "is only a click away." Then Edward, Emmett, Alice and Rose appeared beside him.

"And if you ever mess with our family again girls, public humiliation won't be the only thing you get. Understand?" Rose smirked on screen and busted Alice while Jezebel and Emmett high-fived.

Lauren stood up right in front of me. People turned and laughed when they realized who it was. Even in the darkness, you could clearly see how bright red her face was. "Come on Jess, we're leaving." Lauren pulled a stunned Jessica to her feet and pulled her out of the theatre, whilst being constantly booed and bombarded with popcorn and sweets and stuff. I allowed myself a little giggle. The Cullen's were all on their feet, whilst everyone in the cinema was applauding their genius. I started to clap too, not wanting to feel left out. Edward turned his head and saw my applause. He did a little bow before hopping over the row of chairs and sitting down in what used to be Jaspers seat.

"Congratulations on becoming a famous actor." I teased him as he took hold of my hand.

"Thank-you, thank-you. No autographs today though." He chuckled at his own joke. "Do you want to stay to actually watch the movie we paid to come and watch or do you want to go home and do something else?"

"Well, that all depends on what the film's about." I answered, taking a slurp of my drink.

"Well, if it helps, it's called 'The growing obsession'. I think it's about a famous actor who's getting increasingly worried about his number one fan." He replied.

"Sounds right up your street. Maybe we should watch it so I know what's in store for you, with your new found fame and you dazzling good looks." I tried to look as serious as I could, but I wasn't very successful because as soon as I looked him in the eye's I started laughing again.

"That's fine by me. As long as I'm with you." Edward pulled me close and we settled down to watch the film. The rest of the Cullen's went home, so we were alone for the evening. Could it get more perfect?

I can't remember what time we got home but it must have been late when we got back to the Cullen's place because it was silent. I was allowed to go straight to bed, which to me was just the cherry on top of a perfect evening.

I climbed into bed after a long warm bath, which Edward so kindly ran for me and snuggled into Edwards's chest.

"Night night Bella. Try to get some sleep. You'll defiantly need it." He kissed me gently on the lips. I thought about what he meant by that but gave up after it started hurting my brain. I managed to doze off shortly after completely and utterly happy.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Hopefully now it's the summer holidays (Whoo-Hoo!) I will have more time to right! Please review/comment/whatever :) Thanks xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer:

I do not own _twilight_ or any of the characters :D :D :D

* * *

_BPOV_

"Uhhhhhh." I groaned as I rolled onto my back. I tried to blink back the light that was flooding the room. "What's wrong? What happened?" I tried to raise myself onto my elbow but gave up and fell back onto the warm, extremely comfortable bed. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett all piled into the room with huge grins on their faces. "Edward? What's going on?" I asked turning my head and seeing him led next to me.

"Now Bella, we don't want to alarm you but …" Rosalie started before she was interrupted.

"The babies are coming, the babies are coming!" Alice was bouncing up and down.

"What do you mean?" I sat up slowly and looked around the room. "Aaaah!" I cried and my hands flew to my bump. It felt like the kicking I had felt before but it was like ten times harder. "What the -?"

"Come on, Bella, I'm going to drive you to the hospital." Edward smiled reassuringly at me and slowly pulled me up. I was confused. How come everyone seemed to know what was happening except me?

"But I'm not really having a baby. You do know that right?" I asked tentatively. Sleep was clouding my thinking, so I thought it was a totally valid question. Apparently though, everyone else found it hilarious.

"Yes, love, I know. But Carlisle is working late tonight and he is at the hospital. Since the dolls are at the hospital, we need to go there." Edward was fighting back a smile, I could tell.

"Oh." I said quietly. "Can't we wait 'till the morning? I'm really tired." For the second time that minute I sent everyone into hysterics.

"Carlisle also is the only one that can turn off the sympathy bellies. So until he shows up, that think is gonna keep on vibrating or whatever the hell it's doing." Jasper piped up from beside a very excitable Alice.

"Okay then." I shrugged. I stood up slowly and gathered up my dressing gown and slippers and made my way towards the front door. "Let's go then." The still laughing crowd of Cullen's followed me.

By the time we got to the hospital it was almost three in the morning. The sleepiness had worn off, and now I was just tired and grumpy. The swinging weight in my stomach was making me feel sick. I was not in a good mood. We parked up in the car park then Edward helped me inside where a bored looking reception lady sat at the desk. I hobbled over to the receptionist and waited until I caught her attention.

"I'd like to see Doctor Cullen please. As soon as possible." I demanded in my best no-nonsense voice.

Still clicking away on her computer she answered me. "He's busy now."

"But this is really important." I continued, determined to see Carlisle right now. I wasn't sure how much more of this 'labor' I could take!

"I said he's busy."

"Tell him it's urgent." I almost growled.

"I said he is busy." She was obviously not scared.

"Well, when can I see him?" I threw my hands in the air in frustration. This woman couldn't really care less.

"He's not due a break for half an hour." She said, not even bothering to look at me. Well thanks for the help!

"Fine then, but I'm taking a wheelchair!" I declared, stomping over to an empty one and plonking myself down onto it hard. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned to Edward. "Where is everyone else?"

"Well, I think they've gone to the maternity ward. We should be able to hear exactly where they are when we get up there." He came up behind me and wheeled me to the lift.

The lift doors opened to the sounds of crying newborns and screaming women who sounded like they were in extreme pain. I winced as we passed each room. I am so glad that this pregnancy is only pretend. Edward, sensing my tension, pushing me slightly faster as we continued up the ward.

"Your here!" Alice bounced out of the bed she was laying in to hug me tightly.

"How long until Carlisle get's here?" I asked, without even saying 'hi'.

"Twenty-five minutes and six seconds." She answered me, sounding extremely excited. Alice skipped back over to the bed and perched on the end of it. There was four beds in total, all covered in white sheets.

"Why is there a weird foot rest thing at the bottom of the beds?" Emmett said lying in the spare bed, playing with the foot rest.

"The girls put their feet on them so the doctor can get a good look at their ... errrm ... lady bits when the baby comes." Jasper said quietly to his brother. Not quietly enough though, because the entire room heard it.

"Ewwwww! That's gross!" Emmett wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Time check?" I asked.

"Twenty one minutes and thirty seven seconds." Alice answered.

I climbed onto the bed closest to me and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long wait.

Fifteen minutes later we had played six games of eye-spy, watched Emmett and Jasper reenact the film Titanic (all the 'good' bits anyway), played a very unsuccessful game of hide and seek _and_ done all the breathing exercises we were taught. For the first time since I arrived in this room, no one spoke.

"I'm soooo bored!" Emmett sighed, wheeling himself around in circles in my chair.

"You and me both!" I snapped back. This vibrating baby bump had left me feeling nauseous and my patience wearing thin."Time check?"

"Five minutes, nine seconds and counting." Alice replied. Even she was getting bored. "Oh my God!" She suddenly perked up. "I totally know what we haven't done yet!"

"Striptease?" Emmett offered. I shot him a dirty look. "Okay, okay, I'm only making a suggestion."

"What, oh dear sister of mine, are you thinking about?" Edward asked, looking at Alice from the foot of my bed.

"Name picking!" Alice squealed and looked at everyone, expecting an exited reaction from us.

"Whoop-de-doo." I said, sarcastically.

"Okay, there's no need for that. I know you're cranky but you don't have to take it out on me."

"Juliette." Rosalie spoke softly from the corner bed. "If I had a daughter I would have called her Juliette." She was staring off into space with a small smile playing on her lips. "Or Louisa. I've always liked that name."

"What about boys names sweetheart?" Emmett asked kindly, giving her his full attention.

"Thomas or Timothy." Her smile grew wider. "Perhaps Jeremiah."

"I like Jeremiah. I had a friend called Jerry when I was six, but he moved away the next year. I was gutted." Emmett trailed off by himself.

"I've always liked William, " Jasper smiles at his wife. You could almost see the love flowing between them. ", and Marcus."

"Cynthia." Alice admitted. "I promised myself if I ever had a daughter, I'd name her after my sister."

"Elizabeth." Edward said, "After my mother." I reached for his hand across the bed.

"I love it." I squeezed his hand and smiled.

"What about you Bella?" Edward asked, squeezing back.

"To be honest, I hadn't really thought about it." I bit my lip.

"Well you'd better think quickly, Carlisle is on his way up now." Alice joked.

"Errm..." I really had no idea at all. Just then, Carlisle knocked on the door and entered.

"I heard you wanted to see me." he smiled at each of us in turn. "And at this time in the morning it can only mean one thing."

"Baby Time!" Emmett shouted, showing off his jazz hands at the same time.

"Please tell me that you brought the dolls." I almost pleaded with him. I really wasn't feeling too well.

"Of course I do. Here they are." Carlisle left the room for a few seconds and came back in with the massive cardboard box that he had brought into the lounge earlier this week.

"Ooooooooh!" Alice practically leapt off the bed and threw herself at a rather scared looking Carlisle and his box. "Let me see, let me see!"

"Woooah there! Calm down babe." Jasper tried yet again to calm down his rather exited wife.

"First of all, I want each of you to pick one piece of paper from this hand.." Carlisle pulled a handful of paper from his pocket and held a hand out, to us, three small balls of paper resting in the middle. "You first Bella."

I gingerly hopped off the bed and took the ball of paper that was closest to myself. "Can I open it?" I asked, looking up into the doctor's eyes.

"Wait until everyone gets theirs, then you can all open them together. Rose, you next." Rose sauntered up to Carlisle and picked one of the two remaining choices. The last scrunched up bit of paper was tossed to Alice. "Okay, open them." A smile spread across Carlisle's face.

"What does it say love?" Edward grinned from the bottom of the bed. I opened the little note carefully, so I didn't rip it. When I saw what was written on it my eyes widened and my mouth hung open. I hoped to God this wasn't what I thought it was.

"It says triplets." I said, my voice unsteadily.

* * *

**So, the babies are finally coming - about time too! Please review/comment and tell me what you think! Also let me know about any ideas you have for future chapters ^_^ Thanks **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own _twilight_ or any of the characters. I just like to play with them :)**

* * *

_BPOV_

"Okay, quick lesson in how to care for your new babies." Carlisle announced as he passed out the dolls. Number one, take this seriously. This is research for further projects. I need to know how easy or hard you found it when you tried your hardest."

"Why are you looking at me?" Emmett grinned cheekily. Carlisle just raised an eyebrow at him and gave him one of the twins he and Rose had to look after before passing Rosalie the other.

"Number two, these dolls need the same attention as human babies. They need to be fed, rocked, changed, burped and cuddled around the clock. Your baby could start crying at anytime, and when it does, you need to work out what it needs, and respond in appropriate time. Number three," Carlisle passed me two of our triplets and handed Edward the other, "You need to handle the baby safely, that means supporting its head, and correct positioning. Number four, the baby will record how well you are doing. It will note if it has been fed or not, how long it took you to respond to it or if you completely neglect it. Rough handling and shaking the doll will also be recorded." He paused to pass Alice and Jasper their only baby. Lucky them, only one to look after! At least they were being quiet for now.

"Number five," Carlisle called, directing attention all back to him, "You all have to wear these wristbands at all times. There's one for the mother and one for the father so we can see who is doing the most work. I think that's about it." He stood at the front of the room once again. "Any questions?" he added, as he passed out the wristbands.

"Yes," Alice raised her hand excitedly, "Can we dress them up?"

"They can wear whatever clothes you want them to." Carlisle smiled. "That's all then. You can go home again. Bella, I talked to your father, you can stay with us for a few days."

"Thanks Carlisle." I grinned, "But how did you manage that?"

"It was actually your fathers idea. I don't think Charlie was that keen to have a screaming baby around the house." I had to admit, that made me chuckle. After all of the pleading and begging I had done in the past, who'd have known all I needed to do was to get a baby!

"Does that mean I can go back to bed now?" I looked to Edward hopefully. He smiled sympathetically at me.

"Sorry love, but I don't think that was quite in Alice's plan." I groaned.

"What do I have to do now?" I almost growled at Alice.

"Not much grumpy, just need to get a few things for baby." She grinned at the sleeping doll in her arms.

"Seriously? Can that not wait for tomorrow?" I sighed. I already knew the answer. "Fine then, but only quickly." I pushed myself off the bed and sunk back into my wheelchair. "And someone needs to push me around, 'cause I'm sure as hell not walking."

When we arrived at the nearest 'open-24-hours-a-day' shop we could find I was so sleep-deprived I looked and sounded like an actual zombie. On the plus side however, I got to ride another wheelchair around the store. I figured it would be quicker if I were pushed, rather than me shuffling slowly down the aisles. I still had two of our dolls in my arms and the third one was in my lap, so Edward could push me. We had also stolen – ahem borrowed some blankets from the hospital to wrap the dolls up in. Partially because we wanted to hide their naked bodies (I know, they didn't even come with clothes), and partially because their faces were kinda creeping everyone out. So the blankets covered their bodies and their faces. It was a win-win scenario.

Jasper pushed the huge trolley up and down the aisles; occasionally dodging a flying pack of nappies or whatever else was launched at him. Half an hour later and the entire trolley was full. We had to buy bottles, dummies, milk powder, a bottle sterilizer, nappies, baby food, bowls, spoons, the list goes on. I never would have guessed that something so small needed so much stuff. Well, I guess there were six of them, but still. Babies need a lot of stuff. And speaking of babies, mine had been silent the ever since we left the hospital. Not even a gurgle to show me they're alive. Were they alive? Was there some sort of activation thing I needed to do? I quickly checked with the others and they didn't need to do anything to theirs before they started crying. It's funny how it only just hit me at that moment, that mine were the only ones who hadn't cried. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Although I was to tired to care to be honest. Maybe they could sense my sleepiness and decided to be good children? Or knowing my luck I've probably broken it already!

And as if I wasn't fed up enough already, I was wheeled around the corner of aisle 12 and straight into Jessica Stanley's butt. Literally, my face was touching her ass.

"Edward!" My scream was muffled but I think he got the message as I was sharply pulled back. "Ouch! Whiplash!"

"Sorry Bella, honey. I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?" A look of guilt and worry covered his face as he checked me for damage.

"Don't worry about it." I hissed, "Just wheel me away before…aw crap." Too late, we had been spotted. Well, I guess I would want to know who had just head butted my ass as well. "Hey Jessica." I said with a voice full of sunshine. I surprised even myself with my fake enthusiasm.

"Oh my gosh! Bella what happened to you? You look like crap. Hey Edward." Jessica quickly ignored me and turned her attention to the father of my 'children'. She started twirling her finger around her hair. Yuck! Could you be more obvious? "What brings you here at this time of night Edward?"

"We needed to get some stuff for the babies." Edward replied in a polite manner. How does he manage? I would have run a mile if I was in Edward's position.

"They here already? Wow, Bella, how long have you been pregnant? And with triplets as well! You know, I thought you looked fat the last few months I just didn't want to say anything. This would explain it." She looked so pleased with herself. As if she had just solved a really hard puzzle. I, on the other hand, did not want to sit here and be verbally abused. If I wasn't annoyed before, I certainly was now!

"Edward, I'll be in the car. It was left open wasn't it?" I stood up and walked away from the wheelchair. Then I heard a crash and a loud crying sound. Shoot! I forgot I had a baby on my knees. "Oh my God! It's alive! Look Edward, it's crying! Yes! I knew I couldn't have killed it already!" I did a little celebratory dance. Hey, I was tired, I didn't know what I was doing! When I opened my eyes and looked around I saw that Jessica's face looked horrified. "Oh right, I need to pick it back up. Got it." I shuffled over to the crying doll and tried to wedge it beside the one on my left arm. "No, that won't work." I mumbled to myself as I tried to figure out how to carry them all at the same time.

"Bella, love? Do you want me to take the triplets?" although Edward sounded caring, I could detect a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No thank you. I got it." I waved to him and dropped the other two on the floor, making then cry as loud as the first one. "Aargh. Stupid babies. Shut up! Stop crying." I clutched them all to my chest to muffle the crying sound. "Shhhhh! Mommy's very tired and cranky and if you don't shut up I swear to God I'll throw you onto an extremely busy road and make sure you are well and truly squashed into the tarmac before I leave. I said shut it!" They were all crying at once. I tried shuffling them around and rocking them about it a bit, but it didn't work. "Bye Jessica." I called back, not daring to look at anyone's expressions. They were all probably laughing at me except for Jess, who was probably about to phone for someone to take me to a padded cell somewhere. To be fair though, I did look totally insane; I was in my pajamas, a huge oversized dressing gown and I was shuffling around a shop in slippers at quarter to five in the morning clutching three crying blanket-clad babies to my chest in attempt to shut them up. _And_ my hair was a mess!

I shuffled out of the store and across the car park. By the time I got to the car, the triplet's had stopped crying, which was a miracle! I just about had the energy to open the passenger side door, carefully place the three sleeping bundles on the seat then crawl onto the backseat and pass out.

I know that whatever happens, I will never ever be allowed to forget what happened tonight, Emmett will make sure of that.

* * *

**I know it's been sooooo long since I last uploaded, and I appologize. But I managed another chapter! YAY :D Please review/comment. Hope to update soon. xx**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own _twilight_ or any of the characters.

This chapter is in Emmett's point of view. Enjoy :)

* * *

_EmPOV_

First of all, I want to thank Bella for her little episode in the shop. Thanks to her I look like a really awesome parent. I mean, sure I accidentally threw the boy twin I was carrying into a tree a few minutes ago, but at least I haven't threatened to throw him onto a busy road yet. Hands down, that was the funniest thing I have seen Bella do today! And I know it's only four in the morning, but still. Awesome. I couldn't stop laughing at Jessica's face the entire way through. She didn't know they were dolls, which gave me an idea.

"Don't worry about Bella, Jess. She's just cranky 'cause she just pushed three crying midgets out of her lady hole." I smiled and put my arm across her shoulders. "I mean Rose just pushed out two herself. You're not cranky are you baby?" I beamed over at Rosalie. All I got in response was the finger. "There's no need to be like that" I mumbled.

"So what brings you here at this time of night?" Alice asked politely.

"Well, my parent's went away for a few days, so me and Lauren are having a two-night-sleepover and we were just about to watch a movie, but we ran out of ice-cream. I just came to get some more." Jessica didn't take her eyes off Edward the entire time she spoke. "Shouldn't we do something about Bella? She seemed kinda ..." She trailed off.

"Nah, don't worry about her. She'll be okay. Hey, what film are you watching?" I replaced my shoulder on her arm. She must have wiggled out before as I found myself with my arm around the air.

"We're gonna watch Scream. You know the one with the killer that wears mask and phone's all of his victims. It was Lauren's choice. I think I'm too tired for scary films. We've been up for two nights in a row." Jessica yawned and rubbed her eyes as if on cue.

"Ghost-face! I love that film." Alice jumped excitedly.

"Hey, be careful to lock your doors and windows though. I heard that there's a copycat on the loose. I was told that he's an escaped mental patient, and Scream was his favourite movie."I said, my voice getting slower more serious. At first everyone looked confused but then Jasper caught on.

"Oh yeah, Carlisle told me about that the other day. He's already killed three people. Pretty gruesome." Jasper looked genuinely scared. He's a good actor.

"Me too. I was told that all the people that were killed had long brown hair and were all girls who were home alone." Rose shuffled the baby on her shoulder then stare a Jessica.

"Wait! I've got long brown hair!" Jess grabbed her head with both hands.

"Oh my God! You do!" Rose's free hand flew to her mouth as if this was shocking news.

"And me and Lauren are home alone!" Jess's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Oh my God, you are!" I copied Rose. "But don't worry about it. I mean, what are the chances that he brutally murders you and pulls all your insides out?" I slapped her back. She did look kinda pale still though. "Just forget we mentioned it." I wandered back to rejoin the others. "See you later." I waved and walked off towards the checkout.

When we got home, and Bella had been tucked up in bed, and all the shopping was away, I gathered up everyone into the lounge.

"So, who's going to make the call?" I grinned and looked around. At exactly the same time everyone pointed at me. "I guess I'll do it then." I pulled out my phone from my pocket. "Anyone have her number?"

"I do." Edward piped up from the corner of the room.

"Oooooooooh, Eddie and Jessie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"I really don't think that's necessary, Emmett." Edward pulled out his phone. "She insisted I take it a few weeks ago, we had to do a project at school and we were partners."

"I don't want to know all the gory details." I winked playfully back at him. "Let me just dial the number... and...bingo!" I turned on the speakerphone and held it in front of me. "Oh it's ringing, what do I say?"

"Just copy me." Alice knelt down in front of me.

"Hello?" Jess picked up the phone.

"Hello Jessica." I said in my deepest, scariest voice.

"Who is this?" Her voice sounded terrified.

"You tell me." I replied, trying to contain my laughter.

"I really don't know."

"Scary night isn't it. With all the murders and all, it's like straight out of a horror moony, I mean movie." Alice was giving me evils. I just shrugged them off. It's hard to lip-read and be scary at the same time. I'm not good at multi-tasking.

"Oh my God Lauren, it's the killer I was telling you about." Jessica's voice was slightly muffled as if she was holding the phone away from her mouth.

"Do you like scary movies Jessica?" I heard a tiny whimper and smiled.

"Put me on." I heard in the background. Oh please, no, don't put Lauren on. I had a mini-silent-panic with Alice. Should I hang up? I really didn't know what to do.

"Hello? Who the hell is this?" Lauren's angry voice echoed in my ears.

"The question isn't who am I, the question is where am I?" I deepened my voice even further.

"Where are you then? Oh no, let me guess. You're on the front porch. Just give me a second to check." I heard footsteps before a door was unlocked and thrown wide open. "Oh wait a second, you're not here. Where are you then?"

"Right here." I coughed to disguise my laughter.

"Awwww, you got a cold Mr killer?" Lauren's voice dripped with false sympathy.

"Yes. I mean no. It's allergies. To you. I'm allergic to you, that's why I'm coughing. Because I'm really close to you." Alice face-palmed. I was quite proud of myself, I thought that was an amazing cover up.

"Uh-huh. Well, I've got to o now, but it was nice talking to you." Lauren sounded distinctly unimpressed.

"You hang up on me and I'll gut you like a fish, understand?" My last ditch attempt to scare her.

"I guess that's a chance I'm willing to take." Click.

"I can't believe she just hung up on me!" I was genuinely shocked.

"Seriously, I mean this from the bottom of my heart, you are an IDIOT!" Alice stood up and hit me round the head surprisingly hard.

"What did I do?" I asked everyone left in the room.

"Dude, you managed to bore Edward out of the room, and he's the boring one!" Jasper laughed, passing his baby to Alice.

"Damn!" I cursed. I'll get Lauren back, even if it's the last thing I do.

Well, maybe not the last thing, but I will get her back.

* * *

**Another chapter for you! Hope you liked it. Please review/comment! I anyone has any revenge ideas, please let me know :) xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own _twilight_ or any of the characters!

Another chapter from Emmett's point of view! Enjoy :D

* * *

_EmPOV_

"Quit walking around in circles Emmett, you're making me dizzy." Rose snapped from the sofa. "For God's sake! You stupid baby! Why are you crying!"

I stopped pacing and knelt down beside my wife. "Have you fed it?"

"Of course I have! Do I look like an idiot? I've fed it, burped it, changed its nappy twice and I've been rocking it for the past twenty minutes. What is its problem?"

"Why don't you give it to me for a minute? You can go outside and cool off for a bit." I grinned up at Rose who just groaned and shoved the crying doll into my chest. "Hey little buddy. What's the problem?" I asked, re-adjusting the dolls so that I was holding one in each arm. As soon as I had, it stopped crying. "Hey Rose! I made it stop crying!" I yelled, hoping she would hear me.

"It's not an 'it', it's a her!" Rosalie shouted back from another room. She sounded pissed. Maybe I'll just leave her to cool down or a bit. I looked around the room to find Jasper and Alice sat in the corner, fussing over their baby. See, why couldn't we be like that? It's not my fault that our children hate her and cry whenever she's near then stop when I take over. Kids just like me, what can I say?

"Yo, Jasper. Got any ideas for revenge? I have to get Lauren back for what she did to me." But I was just being ignored. "Hello? Have I turned invisible?" Still no response. "Fine, be that way. Me and my babies are going to have fun. And F.Y.I. you are soooo not invited." I stood up and stomped out of the room.

After mooching around the house for an hour, I decided to do something productive. I remembered that Jess and Lauren still needed to be taught a lesson, so I thought I'd go and pay them a visit. I asked everyone if they wanted to come, but they were all busy, either playing happy families *cough* Alice and Jasper, listening to their I-pods in their bedroom then turning the volume up extremely loud whenever I tried to speak *cough cough* Rosalie, sleeping or watching people sleeping *ahem* Bella and Edward. Personally, I found it a little creepy, but hey, whatever floats your boat dude.

Anyway, I ran all the way to Jess's house and waited under the window. I know what you're thinking – Emmett, that makes you sound like a creeper. Admittedly, yes it does, but I wanted to hear what they were saying before I formulated my master plan. I'm guessing the film had finished, as I didn't hear any stabbing or murdering from inside.

"I don't get why you even like Edward so much. I mean like, yeah he's hot and all, but he's like obsessed with whiney Bella Swan. Seriously, and he seems so boring! We never see him at party's or at the mall or anything, it's like all he does is go to school, go home and hang out with Bella." I recognised Lauren's voice. I stifled a laugh, I would have to remember to Edward what Lauren thought of him!

"Hey, that's not fair! He managed to get Bella pregnant so he must have some fun!" Jess defended her one true love. There was a moment of silence before both girls burst out laughing. "Anyway, I could say the same thing about Emmett. I know you're crazy about him."

"How could you not be? He's absolutely gorgeous!" I poked my head above the window ledge. I saw them both sat cross legged on the floor doing each other's nails. I was scared to hear the rest of this conversation, but I felt like I had to.

"Okay, he is super cute!" Jess agreed.

"You wanna know another reason I like him? He's a big guy, you know with all his muscles and stuff. And the bigger the guy the bigger his - " One of the twins slipped out of my arms and fell to the ground. Crap! And then it – I mean she – started crying her eyes out. Double crap! I put my hand over her mouth trying to quieten her but it didn't seem to work.

"Hey, is that a baby I hear crying outside?" Jess stood up and walked towards the window. Oh my God! Where the hell am I supposed to go now? I slid further down and pushed myself as close to the house as I could. If I could sweat, I would totally be doing it now.

"Is anyone there?" Lauren asked, her voice getting closer and closer to the window.

"I can't see anyone." Jess opened the window and leaned out. I pressed my hand tighter over the baby's face, willing it to shut up. "Lauren, what if it's the crazy guy? What if he's come to kill us?"

"Stop being such a sap, no-one's there." Lauren must have slammed the window shut because the whole building shook. But luckily, the baby had stopped crying. She was more like gasping now. Wait, babies aren't supposed to gasp! I pulled my hand away from its – I mean her – face and the gasping got heavier, like she was fighting for breath. Whoops! I almost killed her. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself though. It was really cool that the doll could tell when you were smothering it! I ran to the back of the house before it could start crying again.

Okay, so right now I had two choices. Option 1, go home. Option B, stay here and wind Jess and Lauren up some more. When I think about it, it really wasn't a hard choice! I'd make one last phone call from the killer, then I'd go home because I think my son had done something disgusting in his nappy. I whipped out my phone and dialled Jess's number again.

"Hello? Who is it?" Jess's voice was all high-pitched and shaky. This was going to be a cake walk!

"Hello Jessica. I think you know perfectly well who I am." I said in my scary voice, trying my very hardest not to laugh.

"Wh-what do you want?" I could just imagine her face. All wide-eyed and terrified!

"I want to see what your insides look like." I winced as Jess screamed down the phone. Wow! That girl had a set of lungs on her.

"Listen jerk! I have had it with your stupid prank calls and thinking that you can scare us. Either you hang up now or we call the police. Your choice." Lauren's voice was sharp in my ear. Couldn't she take a joke! She wouldn't really call the police though, so I called her bluff.

"By the time the police get here, you'll be long dead. Especially if you keep talking to me like that. You understand?" Woah, how was I thinking of this stuff? My mind is more evil than I thought!

"Whatever. You call again and Jess won't answer the phone, I'll let the police have the honour." And she hung up on me again! For the second time tonight! I knew when I was beaten.

I trudged back home, with the stench of defeat hanging over my head. Or maybe that was Emmett Juniors dirty diaper. I guess we'll never know.

* * *

**Another chapter for you :) Hope you like it. Please review/comment. Any sugguestions for future chapters welcome ^_^ Hope to update soon xx**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: ** _I do not own _Twilight _or any of the characters

Another chaper from Emmett's point of view. Will be the last one for a while I think.

* * *

_EmPOV_

I burst through the living room door puffng and panting. "Jesicca...Lauren...police...killed the baby...almost...running...home...here...out of breath...poo..." I managed to choke out in between gasping for air.

"Emmett, why the hell are you panting – you don't even need to breathe." Rose's sharp voice made me break character and stop.

"Well excuse me for trying to add some excitement to your day. Little miss fun-sucker." I glared at Rosalie and returned her dirty look. Then she smiled and patted the spot next to her on the sofa. I swear girls make no sense what-so-ever!

"What were you babbling on about before?" She grinned and delicately took Emmett Junior out of my hands. "And what have you done to my baby, he smells like crap."

"Oh yeah the baby did a poo, I'll let you have the pleasure of changing him seen as he's quiet at the moment." Rose looked like she was about to start an argument with me but she decided not to bother. She just walked over to the changing station in the corner of the room and got on with it without fuss. I then told her all about my 'revenge scheme' that didn't go so well. It was so weird – I mean she laughed a all the right parts and even smiled the entire way through. I needed to know what was going on – because this was just creeping me out. She was acting like one of those perfect robot wives out of that film. So at the risk of my own life I decided to confront her.

"Baby, you're in an awfully good mood this morning. Any reason in particular?" Now I've asked this question before and the answer I got involved a saucepan being thrown at my head and an hour's rant that went a bit like this ... '_Do I have to have an excuse to be happy? Are you saying I'm never usually happy? Is it really that unusual for me to smile?' _Blah blah blah, you get the idea. So I flinched when she turned to me and put her hand on my knee. I thought she was about to punch me in the face – which was apparently hilarious to her.

"You'll never guess what happened! I was in our room – totally pissed at you – when I Edward came in and asked me to look after one of the triplets for him because he was crying and generally being loud while Bella was trying to sleep and he didn't want to wake her and at first I was really against it and nearly bit his head off for even asking me to do something like that," Her voice was steadily getting faster and more excited, "So then when I took him off Edward he was crying his eyes out well not literally obviously but he was being really loud and stuff, but after I held him for like thirty seconds he stopped crying!" A smile was stretched across her face. Personally, I didn't think that story was that great. So what? A baby stopped crying? I didn't tell Rose that though. I wanted to take advantage of the happy Rosalie for the short amount of time it would last.

"That's really great honey, I'm so proud of you. Well done, congratulations..." I trailed off not really knowing what to say.

"So babies don't hate me after all!" She readjusted the baby in her arms with a a proud grin on her face. Ohhhhh, so that's what she was on about! I get it now!

"That really is great." I said a little more genuinely this time before leaning over to give Rose a celebratory kiss however Bella interrupted by throwing open the lounge door so it crashed against the wall and scared the living crap outta me. "Morning mommy." I called to Bella. She just groaned and threw herself down on the sofa opposite me, completely wrapped up in her duvet.

"Don't even remind me. All I've heard is crying all night, I'm sooooo tired." Bella burried her head into the seat of the sofa. Something gave me the impression that Bella would be doing more stupid stuff today. Yipee!

"Howdy y'all!" Alice breezed into the room with her baby bouncing on her hip. "What do you think about baby's outfit?" She made the doll do a miniature catwalk on the coffee table. It was dressed like a cowgirl – Alice had even put a little hat on it's head. No-one said anything, just stared at the tiny posing doll.

"I told her not to, but you know how much she loves playing dress up." Jasper piped up from the corner.

"I certainly do!" Bella sat up, deciding to join in the conversation.

"Well, it's way better than that blanket she was wearing before." Alice pouted and sat down on the floor. "I think she looks beautiful, yes I do!" She tickled the baby's exposed tummy and made it giggle.

"Does she have a name yet?" Carlisle poked his head into the room.

"She doesn't actually, none of them do." Jasper answered sting down next to his wife.

"Well, that just won't do. You can't have nameless children." Carlisle grinned as he backed out of the room. He has a fair point. Babies need names.

There was a moment of thoughtful silence before Alice jumped up and started spinning around n circles with excitement. "Oh my God! I've just had a completely brilliant idea!"

"What? What is it?" Bella groaned from the floor. Seems like Alice's sudden outburst had made her jump – right off the edge of the sofa. Oh Bella! What would I do without you in my life. Well ... laugh a lot less I guess.

"Our babies need names right? So who's up for a little game of name roulette?"

"Perhaps if you told us what the hell that was we could consider it." Jasper playfully grabbed her ankles "And stop spinning – you're making the baby dizzy!" he added.

"Okay, so instead of spending hours agonising over the right name to choose for the babies, we use a random name generator – and whatever a we get on our first go, we have to stick with. No matter how stupid it is." Alice squealed and started bouncing again. What is that girls problem?

"But what about if my ikkle angel gets a stupid name. We can't have that can we sugar plum? No we can't! No we can't." Rose was holding our son in the air and rubbing noses with him, just like those unnaturally happy moms from the baby commercials. But when moments like this happen, precious moments which seem too good to be true – they usually are! So literally two seconds later, the '_little angel_' projectile vomited all over Rosalie's face. I personally sound this hilarious, but I knew way better than to laugh out loud, so I honestly tried my very best not to. I'm quite proud of myself actually, I lasted a whole ten seconds until I burst out into uncontrollable fits of giggles. As soon as I started, I knew it was going to get me into a whole heap of trouble – but it was one of those times when if you try to stop laughing, it makes you laugh harder.

Rosalie turned to face me with a face like thunder. Holy crap, it's about to go down! I coughed to stop try and bring and end to my fit. "Rose," *ahem* "Rose honey. Are you … umm … are you all right?" I bit my lip to stop the laughter, but my voice did that funny thing when it goes all high-pitched because you're trying not to laugh. "Baby?" I added at the end, just to make sure she knew I meant well.

I think she handled it pretty well considering she had a habit of being over-dramatic and kicking off over insanely minor things. She just stood up, shoved the baby into my chest and walked out the room – but not before whispering into the dolls ear "I take back everything nice I ever said about you. I hope you get a really stupid name because then at least it will match your personality."

As soon as she left, everyone released the laughter they had held onto while Rose was in the room. "Dude, am I he only one that thought that was awesome or what?" Jasper walked across the room specifically to high-five me.

"No, that was the best thing I have ever seen in my life. Just don't tell my better half that. I think she may beat me with a saucepan again." I grinned back.

"Soooooooo, are we naming our kids or not?" Alice interrupted our bro-talk.

"I'll just shout up to Rose and see if she wants to be here for the ceremony." I bounded out of the room and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"ROSIE? BABY, DO YOU WANT TO COME DOWN AND WATCH THE NAMING THINGY?" I called up.

All of a sudden she appeared beside me hissing in my ear. "Do you honestly think that the most important thing to me right now is watching you lot mess around on the computer? No, in case you were wondering, no it is not. Now I am going to go upstairs and run myself a scorchingly hot bath, which I will fill with lovely girly smelly bath stuff – and I will wash the vomit out of my hair. I do not want to be disturbed at all. If I am I will literally rip you limb from limb and burn the pieces. When I come back down I will pretend that none of this happened. Understand?" And then a second later she was gone again. I guess I'll take that as a no then.

"Errrrm, she says she's gonna pass this time. Where's Eddie boy? Surely he won't want to miss the naming ceremony of his first, second and third child." I plonk myself down next to Bella, which bounces her about two feet in the air.

"I'm here and I've just got all three of the dolls to sleep, so I would really appreciate it if you could keep the noise down." Edward tip-toed through the door and delicately lowered himself down next to Bella with his triplets all perfectly balanced on top of each other. "Morning love. How did you sleep?" He asked as he pecked her on the cheek. She blushed and mumbled out some sort of answer.

"Yay! Edward's back!" I whispered in a mock excited voice. "Can we please name my children already, I'm getting bored."

So we all tip-toed over to the computer and waited in silence for it to turn on. Personally, I think this is a little excessive for the whole quietness thing, but hey – I'm not the one to make waves.

"Okay. Who wants to go first?" Alice span round on the computer chair and grinned at us.

"Oooooh! Memememememememememememe!" I stuck my hand in the air as high as I could, and waved it around. She was bound to see me now.

"Okay then. Emmett, do you want to name your son or daughter first?" Yes! She picked me! I did a little celebratory dance before returning my answer.

"Errrrm … the girl, nonono the boy." I beamed, barely containing my excitement.

"All right. From now on he is to be known as ..." she clicked around on the computer, keeping us all in suspense. "as Marco". So much for getting a stupid name – Marco is quite normal. What a disappointment!

"Now the other one." I whined, waving Marco's sister in front of Alice's face.

"Do you have to?" she asked batting her away. "The name of your daughter is Melissa. Congratulations! Your children now have names." I did a little curtsey before stepping to the side and catapulting Bella into the middle of the circle.

"Bella next! Bella next!" I tried to get a chant going but I was the only one making any sort of noise. "You guys just suck the fun out of everything." I sat down on the floor cross-legged in protest."

"Just do all the names at once, so I can get something to eat – I haven't had a chance to eat anything since yesterday." Bella yawned and adjusted the baby in her arms.

"Okay … two boys and a girl was it? Hang on a second … there. Okay so you're two sons are called Robin and Geoffrey and your daughter is called Breanna."

"No, I cannot allow this to happen." I said pushing Bella aside a little harder than intended. Luckily, Jasper caught her before she hit the ground. "Sorry." I whispered in her general direction before turning back to face Alice. "I cannot allow this to happen."

"So you said. Any reason?" Jasper asked, hauling Bella to her feet again.

"Yes. That child is called Robin." I turned dramatically to face the group.

"So?" Edward glared at me – which I don't understand because Bella never even hit the floor!

"So, I believe it is your moral obligation to name his brother Batman." I grinned. I mean come on, this is just perfect. "All those in favour raise your hand." Everyone except Bella and Edward did. "Democracy, isn't it beautiful." I winked at Bella.

"Whatever, am I done?" Bella yawned again, and walked out of the room with Edward at her heels – who was still skillfully balancing Batman and Robin on top of each other.

"That only leaves my perfect little cherub." Alice makes an unnaturally high pitched squealing sound before turning back to the computer. "And your perfect name is … Cobler? What the heck? Is that even a name?" Alice swung around on the chair. "I can't name my baby Cobler."

"Oh no, you know the rules sis, one name and one name only, no matter how stupid it is." I grin, which starts a huge argument.

After several minutes I get bored and give in. "Fine, one more go though – but you have to stick with that name even if it's even stupid than the first name you got."

"Deal!" Alice turns back to the computer before I can change my mind. "Jayme. Oh that's much better!" She beams and dances out the room with her little cowgirl. Jasper follows shortly after, so I'm left all by myself. I place Marco an Melissa down on the duvet that Bella so kindly left on the sofa, and wrapped them up to keep them all warm. I checked to see if anyone was watching before I kissed the two sleeping twins on the head and darted to the computer chair. The name generator had been left on the screen. I was about to exit it when I saw an advert on the side of the web page. "Pirate name generator?" I smile. Hell yeah I wanna see what my pirate name is! So I tapped my name in and clicked go.

"Mast Hugger Nigel? That sucks!" I say, outraged. Then I spot another advert, "Vampire Name Generator. Well, this should be interesting." I thought clicking around. "Once -Bitten Tristan? How did you manage to get Tristan from Emmett?" Then once again, another advert. The best one yet! Unicorn name generator. So basically, this is how it went for the rest of the morning – a complete waste of time, but I had nothing else to do seen as the twins were asleep an Rose was de-vomiting upstairs.

Best morning ever! Wooooooooo!

And in case you were wondering, my unicorn name is Lilly Golden Frilly, which is what I am going to make everyone call me for the rest of the day!

* * *

**Okay, so I know it's been ages since I've uploaded anything, but It's been kinda crazy recently, so I've not had any time or motivation to write. But I've decided to try and sart updating more often - not sure how well it will go but I promise to try. :) Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing my stories, even though I haven't been writing them, it made me happy to read the reviews for other chapters. If you feel like reviewing this chapter - feel free ;) Let me know what you thought about it and if you want more chapters from Emmett's point of view. Hope to update soon! **

**p.s. If you have anything you want to see in future chapters, let me know and I'll try my best to work it in :D**


End file.
